Painted Dreams
by half of NF
Summary: AU: Gaara and Naruto are two young students entering Konoha University. Will their dark pasts keep them from experiencing any real future? Warning: abuse, death, love, yaoihet pairings. Other main characters include Neji, Shikamaru, Lee and Sakura
1. Prologue

A startling figure perched on the rooftop of a downtown apartment building. Hair of spun rubies and eyes ringed with kohl, he appeared to be some wild creature come to revel in the moonlight rather than a lonely figure plagued by insomnia.

A hand crushed the sleep out of tired, tired eyes.Gazing up at the all-too familiar night sky, the boy knew he was like one of the many stars above, light years away from companionship or the warming love of another._  
_

_"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"_

_"That kid's a monster."_

_"Why does everybody hate me so much?"_

_"You were born evil, kid. Face it. Embrace it."_

Running fingers though his tousled hair as if trying to brush the tangled memories from his mind, the teen curled up before his past pain. Every night. Why did he have to go through this every single night? He felt as ifthere was some demon inside of him, constantly trying to claw its way out, never giving him a moment's peace.

Through the backdrop of the boy's anguish, a solitary star fell silently from the heavens to some unknown hell below. Glancing upwards, his chest seemed to sink in with sorrow. The boy had seen a thousand shooting, falling, dying stars, but his wish never came true.

The only thing that Gaara wanted was to not be alone anymore.


	2. Sketches

"Agh! Come on, come on, come on..."

" Did you press the button?"

" Of course, I pressed the button. What do I look like, some kind of idiot?"

"..."

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Agh! Come on, come on, come on..."

Naruto was certain, completely sure, without a doubt positive that the elevator had been stuck on the seventh floor for at least fifteen minutes. Carrying four heavy boxes with embarrassingly accurate labels (NARUTO'S DIRTY MAGAZINES–Courtesy of Jiraiya), the blond's arms had a sheen of sweat running down them. Naruto couldn't decide what was more annoying: waiting for a possibly fictional elevator while carrying twice one's own weight or having Jiraiya as commentator. Glancing to his left at the empty-handed old pervert, Naruto figured waiting for the elevator wasn't so bad.

Turning his eyes back toward the elevator, a flame caught the corner of his eye. Steadily staring at the lift doors with an empty turquoise gaze, a slim boy shielded in black slumped to Naruto's right. The youth's arms were empty. Considering the overwhelming number of bags and boxes littering the arms of other freshmen, this fact would have made the boy stand out. Let alone the bloody hair, sky eyes, and kanji tattoo on his forehead.

Suddenly, Naruto realized that he had been staring at the boy. His deep tan turned a few shades darker as his gaze riveted itself back on the elevator. My, what interesting graffiti, the blond's face seemed to say.

"My, what interesting graffiti. Kid, give me some paper, quick!"

"Does it look like I have any paper with me, or if I had some that I could hand it to you?"

"Well, you are carrying a whole box full of magazines that have been used for God know's what. That could almost be paper. Just let me open it and..."

"Don't you dare!"

"Aww...is the little fox-face embarassed?"

"What the hell do you want the paper for anyway, Ero-sennin?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Too many. What do you want paper for?"

"Yugao wants to give me a good time. All I have to do is call the number on the elevator. Seems like a fair enough deal to me. I just need paper to write the number on...Now."

As the elevator door opened, the redhead fled to the back corner, keeping himself separate from anyone and anything else entering the elevator. The blond threw himself and the boxes into the elevator, propping his "happy books" on an armrest surrounding three sides of the lift. As the elevator doors creaked closed with Jiraiya facing Naruto from the ground floor, the blond got in the last words.

"Just memorize the number, dobe."

Effectively disabled through cardboard entrapment, Naruto asked the redhead, "Oi, Would you mind pushing the button for the 8th floor?" With a charcoal-rimmed stare, the redhead took in what the blond had asked and pushed the button and no other. Apparently, Naruto figured, they lived on the same floor. With a grin, the blond filled with satisfaction.

_First day and already, I am getting to meet new people. This is a new world. No more getting into stupid fights. No more double-checking __all of the__ door locks. No more wondering where my father's...No more fear. _

By this time, the grin had drifted downward. Thinking of his father's death was the perfect recipe for melancholy. But, not this time, Naruto was determined to start his life over, and with this new life came happiness. He was just sure of it. With that burst of fresh resolve, the blond gave the impression that if he hadn't been holding a tower of pornography, he would have leapt, fist in the air with grin so bright and exaggerated that it belonged to a caricature, not a human being. However, with one look at his redheaded, elevator-sharing, same floor-living companion, Naruto decided it was probably a good idea that he couldn't act on that particular impulse.

The slim redhead was gazing at the elevator doors, just as he had been in the lobby. From what Naruto could tell, he made no noise. The boy didn't shuffle his feet, fidget, mess with his hair, try to strike up a conversation. Even his breathing was inaudible.

Quiet and Naruto didn't mix very well.

Never had Naruto felt so awkward being in a room alone with somebody. _Well_, peering from side to side with slitted eyes, _maybe not a room. A box, I have never felt so awkward being in a box alone with somebody_

Ten years later, the elevator reached the eighth floor, and the two boys got off and faced a hallway of doors. Each door had two name plates and two names. Presumably, you found your name, and there was your room. The boys went off in opposite directions. After a few minutes of awkwardly searching over the tower of boxes for his name, Naruto had nearly come full circle (or full square, because that's how the hallways were really shaped) and was nearing the elevator again, from the opposite direction. Walking past one more door, the blond caught a glimpse of an UZUMAKI N. and dropped all of the boxes with a thump when he saw what lay underneath.

UCHIHA S.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gaara slumped against the closed dorm door, as if barricading it with his body. Cold sweat had broken out on his forehead from nerves, and he knew that his body wasn't shaking from exhaustion. The faint musk of disuse and teenage boy wafted throughout the dorm room.

_Someone talked to me._

The blond had even smiled at him. Trying to remember, Gaara could not think of the last time that someone had spoken to him, unless they were forced to (teacher) or so they could humiliate him (everyone else).

_Someone talked to me..._

_...and I didn't say anything back in return._

At this point, a normal person would have smacked themselves in the forehead, and said something along the lines of, "God, I'm such an idiot." Or maybe, "How could I be so stupid?" Even though he wasn't exactly the picture of conformity, Gaara was a relatively normal teenage boy, all things considered.

"God, I am such an idiot," the slim redhead muttered, wishing he could smack himself in the forehead.

_I can't believe I didn't say anything, or even try to smile back at him. He must think I' m insane, like that creepy quiet kid who ate too much paste in elementary school. He is going to see that his dorm room is next to mine and ask to have it switched_. _He is going to hate me, know that I must be twisted inside. And he would be right, just like everyone else was right. _

Hands twine in hair. Vise encircles slender chest. Panic ensues.

_Just like everyone else. Just like everyone else. Just like every..._

Interruption.

"Yosh! This room is perfect for flowering youth, such as me! I can't wait to...Ai! I'm so sorry! I did not mean to knock you over when I kicked the door open so wonderfully, beautiful roommate of mine! I was just very excited that I was able to carry ten boxes up here with such swiftness! Here, I will help you up!"

Puts boxes down. Panic attack completely dissolved bydisruption. All Gaara could think was, _he talks in exclamation points. _

"Lee-kun, what did you do to your roommate, already? You could have taken the elevator, you know. Running up eight flights of stairs with nine boxes is insane."

"I am so very sorry, Sakura-chan. I was so very happy to be at college that I accidently pushed my poor roommate over. Though, I managed to carry up ten boxes, not nine. And I can't use the elevator you know that." Giving the slim redhead a knowing look, the eye-browed youth mouthed the word TRAINING. All Gaara could think now was_, No more exclamation points, and how can somebody mouth something in capital letters_

With a sigh and a smile, the pink-haired girl leaned on Gaara's roommate. Gaara's mind began to run rampant with cliches. One in particular stood out, "He may be an idiot, but he's my idiot."

Thoughts interrupted, yet again. Gaara looked down to see the boy's outstretched hand. He had never been offered one of those before. But, Gaara knew what you did with it.

Shaking Gaara's hand as if planning on taking it home as a souvenir, the eye-browed youth introduced himself, "Greetings, lovely roommate. I am Rock Lee, and we will be spending four glorious years together. I am so excited I could just...Yosh!" The poor pink-haired girl watched as Lee leapt, fist in the air with grin so bright and exaggerated that it belonged to a caricature, not a human being. Apparently, not everyone going to the University of Konoha could control their impulses.

Taking in his roommate's appearance, Gaara was amazed by a riot of conflicting colors. As an artist, the green spandex workout shirt combined with too tight blue jeans and an orange belt struck his eyes with a vengeance, a roundhouse kick to the senses. The glistening black bowl-cut, youthful Lee wore, just grazed the top of the largest eyebrows Gaara had ever seen up close. Huge brown-black eyes unprotected by eyelashes seemed glazed over, blank. However, on second glance, Gaara saw something in them, something he couldn't recognize.

Pushed out of his reveries as forcefully as Lee had pushed him to the ground, the slim redhead realized that he was shaking someone else's hand. Well, more correctly, he was having his hand shaken by someone else now.

"Haruno Sakura, freshmen, Pre-Med and a martial arts minor that the dope over there convinced me to take," the pink-haired girl said with a fierce grin. Clothed in a dark crimson button-up, extending past her upper thighs (_long enough to be a man's dress shirt, _thought Gaara_, but definitely not his,_ with a glance at Lee), black dress pants closely fit to her slim thighs. Leather low cut black boots were hidden beneath the cuffs. Gaara's eye was pleased to see the outfit finished with a few black or red necklaces and a ring or two.

"But, Sakura-chan, you already started training before college, and if you continue it, then I don't have to worry if you need to walk alone on campus at night."

"You will, anyways."

"No, I won't. I promise."

Pointless arguing continues for an indeterminate space of time, roughly equivalent to the amount of time it takes any two infatuated teenagers to decide who is prettier or who loves who more, when hanging up the phone.

Gaara could tell he was hearing an argument that had been repeated many times. Luckily, this time, Sakura had a way to end it.

"I'm sorry, we still haven't found out your name."

Nervously clearing his throat, Gaara spoke for the first time, "My name is Gaara Kage. My major is Art, and I am minoring in Theater. It is...um...it's um...nice, nice to meet you both." He stuttered out the last few words.

With an odd look involving narrowed eyes and a wrinkled brow (if Gaara had ever been looked at with good intentions, then he would've known that this one was concern), Sakura peered at the slim redhead.

"Lee-kun, don't you have another trip to make?"

"Oi!" smacks himself in the forehead, "I nearly forgot in the excitement of meeting my most wonderful roommate, Gaara."

"I'll stay up here and start putting your stuff away," stopping Lee's protests with one hand. Sakura reasoned, "You carried all of my stuff to the 9th floor. It is the very least that I could do."

Pecking her sweetly on the cheek, Lee smiled quietly (!), "Thank you very much, Sakura-chan." Then, he bolted out the door.

Both Gaara and Sakura stared at the door after him, one bewildered, one bemused. Turning back to the redhead staring with a ghost's face, Sakura went from bemused to gently friendly.

"We've been dating for four months now," she offered, "So, you will probably have to put up with me quite a bit. Oh, and don't worry about having to deal with that idiot all of the time. I know some people think he can get a bit much. But he works out endlessly everyday, and I can drag him somewhere, if you ever want to be alone."

By this time, Gaara had eased on to his bed, and he slightly grimaced at her last few words. This was the kind of grimace that went unnoticed by everyone, particularly everyone in Gaara's past. But, it was one that couldn't sneak past a concerned Haruno.

"But I have to warn you, he will want to hang out with you all of the time, get to know everything about you, and will probably make you come out with us whenever we go do somewhere. I hope you don't mind. He has a weird or whould I say forceful way of showing affection."

"Speaking for myself, I can't wait to get to know you. I have always wanted to get into art, but being friends with someone who is an artist might be almost as good...and lazier, which is always better," Sakura claimed with a knowing grin.

"Plus, you seem like a great person, just from what I've seen. I mean, Naruto would've pounced on Lee for knocking him over. And, I shudder to think what Sasuke or Neji might have done."

She kept talking, but all Gaara could hear was one word.

_Friends._

His whole body tingled as if there was too much feeling for it to contain, but not enough emotion to cry.

_All I did was say my name._

"Yosh! Two trips and I have completed my goal! Youth wins again! See, Sakura, it is possible to get thirteen boxes up in one trip..."

_Friends._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With a look of defiance spread across aristocratic features, Neji glared at the university his uncle had chosen for him. Lilac eyes mixed with midnight hair and full lips made Neji the wet dream of every girl during high school (that wasn't already overdosing on Sasuke). A golden sheen altered his pale skin, the product of a year off in Europe. The only other souvenir Neji has taken home with him was a decision.

_Past, everything was in the past now. _

_Well, everything except..._

"So, honey, is this the hall we are going to be in?" asked an extremely petite girl with a sweet face and the least interesting personality of anyone Neji had ever met. At least, Ten-ten kept the fangirls off of his back, literally. She was tiny, but she could bite and kick with the best of them. Unfortunately, this protection forced Neji to actually spend time with her, his girlfriend.

"Yeah, this is it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Jesus Christ, can't you boys do anything right? I said put the roses on the desk to the right and daisies near my bed. I swear, you must be deaf, as well as dumb," yelled a blond girl with blues eyes that should have been shooting lightening, thought Shikamaru. Black dreads tied back with a leather thong, left the youth's face free for survey. Permanently tanned, the boy had dark, bedroom eyes which seemed dull to the casual observer. But, a closer look showed that they brimmed with intelligence, nearly spilling over with excess IQ. High cheekbones scultped above a mouth fixed in constant distaste led one to wonder what it would be like if the teen ever chose to smile.

_After this is finished, I can get my room ready, and classes start tomorrow. __Triple major.__ Everyone thinks I'm insane, 'How could that lazy ass do one major, let alone three?' But, I finally get to do what I want. Go to classes when I want, learn about the things I like, find out why my chest hurts when I think about... _

"Ugh, Chouji, you are dropping your end! For God's sake, is it that hard to move a bookcase?"

"Well, when it's full of books, it is," muttered a young boy, who made you think of Eskimos. Rounded body and face through genetics and a voracious appetite suited the boy. Rather than appearing fat, he looked generous. With curly chestnut hair, puppy eyes, and rosy cheeks, one would swear that they were looking at a young Santa Claus. Especially after they got to know the boy, for his nature was just as sweet as his tooth.

Ino, on the other hand...

"Do I have to do this myself, or are you boys going to..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow, Shino, Kiba, did you guys think it would be so big?"

"Of course, Hinata, I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Kiba, do not act as if you have greater intelligence, then you do. It misleads and could cause problems later."

"Don't worry about it, Shino. I don't think Kiba could mislead me into believing he knows everything. I don't think Kiba could mislead anyone of that...

...Oh, I'm sorry that was so mean."

"No, it wasn't. It was funny...and true."

"Arf."

"Kiba?"

"Yes, Shino."

"Is Akamaru in that bag with the holes in it that you have been carrying all day?"

"No."

"Arf."

"Yes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Highlighted blue in the sun, black hair elegantly framed a pale teen's face. Delicate eyebrows rose in sardonic amusement over hidden caves, as a grin spread sarcastically. A tight, navy long-sleeved shirt was rolled at the sleeves. Black jeans clung to the boy's lean frame. If someone had been walking by, they would not have seen an 18 year old college freshman; they would have seen night.

"So, this is it."

Sasuke ambled to the entrance of Leaf Hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In an office of leather panelling and simple wood furnishings, one imagined catching a whiff of cigar smoke. It was stereotypical. It was dimly lit. It was the Dean's office (and was only dimly lit because the drapes were closed).

Heads from each department in the University sat encased in leather comfort before a mountainous desk. A desk, Sarutobi always swore he should replace. His predecessor was a bit pompous. Examining the wrinkles left by laughter, the glint of kindness in his eyes, and the calluses on his fingers, the Dean was definitely not.

"A new year is beginning at Konoha. Once again, we are being trusted by parents, the community, and the world that we will bring these children into adulthood, bring them with patience, open minds, and ambition. You are the teachers who will mold their minds, their bodies, and their personalities for the next four years. Do not manipulate. Do not prejudice. Do not harm. Lastly, do have a good time," said the Dean with a grin, tracing through a face as comfortable and leathery as the chairs in his office.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Ebisu."

"Maito Gai."

"Gekkou Hayate."

"Shiranui Genma"

"Hagane Kotetsu."

"Godaime Tsunade."

"Umuino Iruka."

"Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Mitarashi Anko."

"Morino Ibiki."

"and finally, Sarutobi Asuma."

"Good Luck."


	3. The First Brushstrokes

"Shit."

An outside observer could have come to several conclusions as to why the blond had chosen to swear at that particular moment. The first thing to grab their attention would most likely have been the dropped cardboard box. Water-damaged with faded lettering and the distinct smell of mildew, the box had definitely seen better days. After the nice drop ending in a solemn thud, the cardboard had spilt with a sound not unlike the final gasp of a dying man (now, obviously, dead). A spill of magazines with names like _Barely Legal_ and _Twins, twins, twins_ filled the dorm hallway. This could easily be a cause for swearing.

Another simpler reason for the use of the word, "Shit." might have been the blond's clothing and appearance. Dust, grimy dorm substances, and (in the words of Jiraiya) God-know's-what else streaked the blonde's bright orange and blue getup. Ranging from charcoal to a lovely blue-green, the youth's tanned skin was liberally spotted, as well. However, considering what most of the smudges consisted of, pe rhaps, the use of the word, "Gross." or, "Disgusting." might have been more appropriate.

A brief note on grimy dorm substances, no one truly knows how they are produced. If one chose to examine them under a microscope, you would just see that splash of color. Using more and more power would only produce greater and greater splashes of color. No cells have ever been found, indicating that it is not alive. However, other tests have shown that it can move under its own power, affixing itself only to substances that appear to be enjoyed by people. In this case, Naruto enjoyed this particular T-shirt quite a lot. Broken in but not yet faded, soft from too many washes, it had been perfect. Although the dorm substances appear to discern between valuable and non-valuable, scientists are relatively certain that they aren't intelligent. I believe a direct statement consisted of something along the lines of this:

"We can't seem to find anything making these substances up. No molecules. No atoms. No matter how far we proceed down the structural ladder. Even though all that is seen is pure color, we know they aren't made up of light. Because light isn't that dreadfully hard to wash out of one's favorite pants. And mine were recently ruined by these substances during experimentation. Though they seem intelligent and impossible to defeat, there is no need to worry. We are taking precautions."

No one yet knows what precautions are being taken. But, we can and should all take solace in the fact that they are. Back to the story.

There is one last possible cause of the blond's invective, and it is the right one. The real reason behind, "Shit." is seven letters and a punctuation mark long.

UCHIHA S.

Sasuke was many things to Naruto, including opponent, best friend, pseudo-sibling, and chief tormentor. But, mostly, Sasuke was only a memory, or Naruto had thought that was the only role the angsty youth would be playing.

"_There are just some things you can't understand, no matter how hard you try, Naruto."_

"_And one of those things is this trip, I assume. What do you think is going to happen when you find your brother, huh? Huh? Friggin' slow motion hugs, forgiveness, and love? My ass. I understand what's going to happen. I understand your situation. I even understand your need to see your idiot brother and the mess he's made of his life, but I can't understand why you're going through with it, when you know it can't end or even go well. Just try and tell me, maybe I..."_

_Shoving a paper in the blonde's face, "Fine, you idiot, you want to know why I need to go? You really want to know?" Anger darkened the brunette's features._

" _I'm only 17. The death of my parents left me with just enough money to live and a small," he sneers, "allowance, But, Itachi controls the estate, and I don't have the kind of money needed to go to college."_

_Face beginning to burn in empathetic embarrassment, Naruto was realizing why Sasuke hadn't told him anything before. Mr. Self-Sufficient needed permission to go to college. As if, Sasuke was some ten year old who needed a signature to go on a class field trip to the zoo. The paper hiding Naruto's face was a bank slip. _

"_That fucking bastard would probably have drained the estate's account by now with his 'habits', but my parents knew how to invest. I need to go to college, Naruto. Knowledge IS power. With that power I can take the Uchiha estate from Itachi and the money that comes with it," placing his face in his hands, Sasuke vomited truth. Long, thin fingers curled into claws, tearing midnight hair. _

" _I can rebuild my family. I can bring honor back to the Uchiha name. You, you never really had a family, and you can never understand why I need this back. Need, Naruto, need. _

"_But, Itachi, the drugs, the sex, what if he..."_

"_What? Sells me for a fix?" mockery suffused the Uchiha boy's features, "We don't live in a crime drama, I can fucking protect myself."_

"_I'm never going to see you again," the blonde's eyes held an ocean of pain, threatening to sweep away the youth, "you're my best friend." He pauses, "You're my only friend."_

_The black-haired Sasuke sighed, bags in hand. Then, a look of resignation is replaced by one of the utmost cruelty, a mask of cruelty. _

"_Is that what you thought? Heh. Idiot."_

_Naruto's face warmed to a brilliant red, a red of embarrassment, a red of anger, a red of a breath too long held._

"_That's how you feel? Then go, just fucking get out of my life. You, bastard.."_

_A door clicks shut. _

A door clicks shut.

"Hey...dobe."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey...dobe"

"Hel...oh, hey, Temari."

Turning back to a tilting tower of CDs, Gaara continued to stack them, one after the other. Occassionally, he would squeeze a little glue onto the back of a case, before placing it on top of the next. As the curvy blonde edged her way into the room, the redheaded boy began to loop lights around his lopsided tower.

"You know, that thing is going to fall over, and all of your cases are going to get ruined."

"Glued them."

"How are you going to get the CDs out, when you want to listen to them?"

The redhead just held up a giant CD booklet, in response. Liner notes and handwritten comments were sticking out from nearly every sheaf. There had to be over 300 CDs in the overflowing case.

"Ahhh, so why did you decide to..."

"It looks good doesn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"I needed something to occupy my head and hands. I was getting a little anxious."

"Sorry Kankuro couldn't be here. He had practice...you know, he really wants you to come to his show this weekend...he even got you tickets. You know, in case, you make a friend your first week here."

An Andy Warhol print of a banana in one hand and a can of spray paint in the other, Gaara stared blankly at the blonde stranger, who was his sister. Obviously uncomfortable by his lack of response, Temari sighed and shifted her feet. Quickly, she placed the tickets on top of a nearby desk.

"Well, I will just leave them here. He, I mean, we really hope you will come. We haven't got to see you a lot since we left home. We should have come back more often, but...well, yeah."

With another sigh and a look somewhere between disappointment and uneasiness, Temari made her way to the door.

"Bye, little brother."

"Hm."

For a second, the only sound in the room was the hiss of the aerosol can as it sprayed a violent red onto Warhol's work. The sound of steady spray becomes staccato.

_Clack-clack-click-clack_

Hands shook.

Can dropped.

Memories flooded.

_Breathe in and out, Gaara, in and out. You don't need tears. You don't need to bleed. You just need to breathe. Pick up the can. If you need to bleed, bleed the emotions onto the canvas. Pick up the can. They can't know what happened, when they left. They can't know, and expect you to be able to look them in the eyes again. Pick up the can. What if they do know? What if they just feel sorry for me? What if they know and are disgusted by me? They hate me. I know it. They were the only ones I had left and now they, and now they, and now they..._

"Pick up the fucking can!"

"Um, ok...here you go," muttered a voice that brought to mind honey and warm, fuzzy blankets on cold winter nights. Gaara was so startled by this second intrusion into his thoughts, all he could think was that the voice made him feel woozy, and the last thing in the world he wanted to do was turn around and confront the speaker.

Delicate, long-fingered hands wrapped around the words **Vauxhall** came into the petrified redhead's view.

_Piano hands_, thought Gaara.

"Thanks, um..." mumbled the redhead, still facing his improved Warhol. Noone had heard him panic like that in years. The small hope that Sakura and Lee had stoked in his chest, the hope that he might be able to be accepted, even have friends, was drenched in reality. It was going out.

_My only chance, and I blow it in the first day._

"No worries. It's my own fault for barging into your room. I was just looking for an old friend, who is your roommate, I guess."

No response.

"I apologize for disturbing you. I'll just leave now, I guess."

A combination of curiosity, startlement, and a burst of spontaneous insanity forced Gaara to break out of his "deer in the headlights" freeze. He turned around.

"I...umm, erm."

Beauty, harsh, terrible, almond, pout.

_Lilacs_, thought Gaara.

"It isn't your fault," Gaara cleared his throat, "I was caught in tortured artist mode. It wasn't you that I was yelling at...thanks for the help though." It would have been difficult to say who was more surprised with Gaara's response, the boy in the doorway or himself.

_He looks like someone hit him over the head with a two-by-four_, mused Gaara.

"My name is Gaara,"_ and I didn't even stutter. _

As if a mad scientist threw the right switch, the boy in the doorway came to life. Extending one of his piano hands, he took one of Gaara's in greeting.

"Hello, Gaara. The name is Neji. So, you're an artist, huh?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nara Shikamaru," said the steely-eyed woman over a beige folder, bursting with IQ tests, psychological exams, but a distinct lack of recommendations. The office surrounding the duo was a combination of mess and function. A battered wooden desk seperated the dark youth from the head of the department of Arts, Humanities, and Social Sciences. Scattered with papers, half-eaten candy bars, and countless coffee cups. it looked kind of like a NY alleyway: dark, dirty, and dangerous to traverse at night. Actually, making one's way through it was probably dangerous at any time of the day.

Leaning back in a chair as dilapidated as the desk, the woman began, "Nara, huh? With three majors and none of them in the medical field? Strange." Looking up from the mess, Mitarashi Anko stared at her young protege.

"As you know already, but I am going to repeat because I can and you have to listen, you are not the average student. I think, they want me to use the term, "special case", but since I don't think you appreciate the overtones of mental deficiency, let's just put it bluntly. You are extremely intelligent. Even if your past grades don't back that up. You ace tests but never bother with homework. Your IQ is off the charts, but emotionally you are stunted. Your entrance exams were, to be frank, frighteningly perfect.'

Pause. No movement.

Anko continues with a blink and a sigh.

"You have the ambitious goal of three majors in four years. This is made even more arduous by the extra responsibilities the college had placed on your shoulders, when we decided to accept your application. In addition to regular meetings with your advisor, Sarutobi Asuma, you will also attend weekly therapy sessions with Morino Ibiki, regular check-ups with me, and the meetings of an extracurricular organization of your choice. We want you to succeed. We want to help you do what you want with your life. I trust you won't disappoint us by choosing to sleep through college like you dazed through high school."

_Small but fierce_, thought Shikamaru.

"To be honest, I am only concerned with fulfilling my own expectations. But, I wouldn't worry," the brown youth smirked, "we seem to have similar paths, if not goals in mind."

Getting up from her desk and walking around the mess, Anko sat on the edge in front of Shikamaru. With a single finger, she lifted the boy's chin, so that their eyes would be on the same level and only inches apart.

"One more thing. You may be a little genius but your attitude is shit. You haven't done anything to deserve that kind of arrogance, Nara. All that you have lived so far is a life of dreams and masturbations. Until you earn that smirk, you better wipe it off your fucking face. Or somebody might just do it for you."

Turning back to her own personal Chernobyl, she picked up the rest of a Mars bar, taking a bite. Through all of the chocolately goodness, she mumbled, "And I would suggest making that extracurricular activity a defense class. You seem like the kind of kid that would need it. Next meeting with me is in four days. Now," tossing the wrapper casually towards a wastebasket and missing, Anko glanced back at Shikamaru, "get out of my office."

Quietly shutting the door behind him, Shikamaru leaned back against it.

_I think my life is finally going to get interesting._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"So, a week ago, I came back home to the uncle, the girlfriend, and the future I never asked for."

Mounting Gaara's now-finished work of sprayed paint, Neji had been talking and hanging out in the dorm room for thirty-four minutes. Gaara was counting. Finishing up with a wipe of the hands and leaping from desk to floor, Neji stretched out on the bed across from Gaara. And with look of bemused chagrin,

"How did you did you do that?"

Tearing his attention away from the sketchobook in his lap, Gaara peered over at Neji with the look of a puppy that hasn't been toilet-trained and was left alone in the house too long. He knew he had done something wrong, but he couldn't say what.

"How did I do what?"

"Get me to tell you my entire life story...and bore the crap out of you for half an hour."

With a shrug of his slim shoulders, Gaara's face seemed to brighten. Good dog.

"I wasn't bored. Your life is like a fairy tale compared to...well, never mind."

Neji pushed himself up to a sitting position, leaning back on his hands. With a look of concern at Gaara's pause, "Compared to...what? Your life?"

Seeing the nearly imperceptible discomfort twinge the redhead's features, Neji's brow drew together in a concern. He couldn't tell you where the concern came from. Only that it was there.

"I have never met anyone like you. Most people I know are emotional exhibitionists. If you can believe it, I am the reserved one out of the bunch." Neji paused with a self-effacing grin.

_That expression looks like its never been used before_, thought Gaara.

"It is nice to meet somebody who doesn't vomit their feelings all over you. But I still hope to hear your story one day," embarassment disguised as haughtiness was creeping into the boy's voice. Staring at the tiny redhead, who was curled up, scratching up sketches, Neji threw off the reddening pride and became bemused for the second time that day. Muttering to himself, Neji whispered, "Who would have thought I would come up here looking for a few old acquaintances and would find a friend instead."

"But, anyways, I think we are about to have company..."

At that moment, pink hair and a bowl cut shuffled into the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next door.

"Hey...dobe."

Who knew two words could cause such a physical reaction.

There were so many emotions filling Naruto's body that he wondered why he wasn't exploding. With his back to the speaker, the blond was ready to burst, burst into tears, burst into laughter, burst into shouts. How dare you come back! How could you say those things and still think I would even condescend to speak to you! Anger, anxiety, and fear threatened to tear Naruto apart. So, he did the only thing he could, in this particular situation.

Naruto wrapped Sasuke in the tightest hug that he could manage over the broken box of pornography between them.

"Who do you think you are calling an idiot?"

Softly, almost too quietly for Naruto to hear, Sasuke whispered in relief, "My best friend."


	4. Turpentine

The mixed aroma of acrylic paint, patchouli, and wood glue filled the dorm room. The slick feel of silk on bare skin and the soft touch of messy bed head mixed with the heat of sunlight. Strains of "Kung-Fu Fighting" came from the shower just outside the open door, punctuated by the occasional crash as Lee accidently kicked his shampoo off the shower caddy again.

Eyes open.

Shafts of light caught specks of dust and traced gold onto pale cheeks. The alarm clock glared the numbers **7:30**. The play of sun and shadow created a world of beauty out of the most mundane of objects: a jacket on the desk chair, the trashcan overflowing with crumpled paper, the tiny gleams of blue light wrapped around CD cases, refrigerator, and bed frame.

Eyes closed.

_I can still see the beauty_.

Gaara had been at college for a nearly a week now. True to Sakura's prediction, Lee had dragged Gaara to lunch everyday, a Bruce Lee marathon, and even the school's gym. _But only once, thank God. _There were always at least 5 or 6 other people with them. And, no matter how hard Lee tried to include Gaara, the slim redhead was nearly always pushed to the background and ignored at these gatherings. Well, ignored by eveyone but Sakura and Lee.

_And Neji_.

But, Gaara had only seen Neji once since that first day.

_And he left practically the second I sat down. So different, so cold. _

Gaara leaned back into his pillows, hands behind head, thoughtful expression.

_I guess, he just needed someone to unload on that day. Too bad. I wish..._

Closing his eyes, he breathed out gently.

_I don't know what I wish._

Opening his eyes to the beautiful world again, Gaara soaked it in.

_Some lilacs might be nice._

At that moment, Lee chose to break into Gaara's reveries with a kick through the dorm door. Lee only wearing a towel, Gaara was happy that it wasn't a high kick.

"Good morning, beautiful roommate! It is another wonderful day of college. Aren't you excited?"

Pushing himself to a sitting position, Gaara ran thin fingers through his tousled red locks, delighting in the sensation. With a quiet little smile that he had adopted the past few days, Gaara answered Lee in his quiet baritone, "Of course, Lee, and the more I imagine my morning cup of coffee, the more excited I become." Lee was the only person he could talk to without trouble. Everyone else had difficulty getting a sentence out of him, because of his nervous stutter.

_That's not entirely true. I talked smoothly with Neji, too. Sigh._

Looking very serious, Lee sat on Gaara's bed and placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder, still only wearing a towel. Gaara avoided letting his eyes leave Lee's.

"It is ok, Gaara-kun."

With a startled glance at his roommate, Gaara was a bit baffled. How did Lee know what he had been thinking?

"I am most positive that we will make it to the coffee shop before they are out of your favorite muffins. I know that is what you are thinking, because I see the sadness in your face. And, I know how you love breakfast. But it is only 7:40, we have plenty of time. Just in case, I will try to beat my getting-ready-for-the-day time of yesterday! Yosh! I will do it, and then we will get you muffins!"

"No, Lee, don't worry..."

"Haha! There are no worries in this one! Victory is certain!"

With a laugh and a shake of his head, Gaara stumbled out of bed. Rummaging through the hangers in his closet, he picked out a red button-up shirt that matched his hair and a pair of grey denim jeans. Throwing his clothes on, he finished the outfit with a black necklace, dangling a burgundy guitar pick. Grabbing his shoulder bag filled with today's school books, he was just in time.

With a mighty fist-leap (as Gaara had chosen to think of this particular move by Lee), the

bowl-cut wearing youth announced his mighty accomplishment; the time had been beaten.

"Now is the time for coffee and muffins!"

"It sure is, Lee."

_Lock clicks_.

----------------------------------------------------------

"So, I told her that if she wanted to be a dancer, she should get her act together, shed some of that extra weight, and take off the fucking jacket. I mean, maybe if everyone could see that fatass jiggling around, then she would have the incentive to better herself. "

"Is that why she wears that coat all of the time? To keep from letting out the BIG secret?"

"Well, it must be. I mean, I've never seen her without it."

"Then, how...?"

"Well, she never wears dance clothes in front of the other girls; she wears huge sweatshirts to practice. And she won't even shower when there is anyone else in the studio. She just sits there and waits for everyone else to go home. Why else would she do all of that?"

"Disgusting. Maybe she has some skin disease."

"Either way, she should get out of the dance program, and leave it to people with both the body and the talent."

"I hate to interrupt you, girls. I know how you love tearing the crap out of people's self-images. But Hinata is sitting just one table away and can hear everything you're saying. I may not like her, but she is my cousin."

With a vacant expression, Ten-ten tried to soothe her boyfriend's irritation by patting him on the shoulder. Meanwhile, her and Ino continued the flaying of Hinata's self-esteem. Sitting in the University Cafe, Neji had only one wish.

_A gun, give me a gun. And let me just shoot myself in the head. Put me out of my misery. It's like I never left. I am so fucking sick and tired of this shit. Why do I put up with it? _

Sarcastically grimacing to himself, Neji murmured, "Because Uncle wants me to try and fit in." Continuing in an incredibly pompous whisper, "You are a representative of the Hyuuga clan. Act like it. Uphold our values. Be a doctor. I approve of that girl, Ten-ten, she would make a nice addition to the bloodline. I am a ridiculous ass, who tries to run my nephew's life and pretty much fucking succeeds because he can't seem to get the energy to resist. No fucking ambition, that boy. "

Peering distractedly at her boyfriend, Ten-ten took her claws out of the latest victim long enough to ask, "Are you talking to yourself, Neji-kun?" Talking to yourself being one of the greatest social crimes a person could commit, in Ten-ten's opinion, Neji wisely shook his head no. The vultures started feeding again.

Then, the door to the cafe opened.

_Gaara_.

Walking in silence next to the ever-animated Lee, Gaara was here for his morning coffee. It was the only time of the day Neji got to see Gaara, for sure. They hadn't spoken since that first day, but there was something fascinating about the redhead.

_Good thing there is nothing sexual about it. The last thing I need is to have a crisis of homosexual proportions. Haha, but if there was anything that might truly piss Uncle off that might just be it. No, I don't want him. I just like having him near me. And I have no idea why._

Neji's thoughts were disturbed by the loud noise of disgust ejected from Ino's mouth.

"Who the hell is that freaky goth kid with Lee?"

"Oh that's his roommate, Gaana or something. Neji met him. Total sideshow material, that one. Never talks. Just stares a bunch. I had to eat lunch with him one day, when I was showing Sakura some pictures. He always tags along with her and Lee, like a frigging parasite. I told her she better watch out for him, hanging out with Lee all of the time. The little vampire might get ideas."

"Haha, I guess it isn't just his hair that' s flaming, then, huh?"

"Yeah, I bet that the posterboy for sterilization sucked..."

"Shut up."

"What, Neji, baby?"

In a voice that would have sent lesser women off in tears, Neji repeated himself,

"Shut the fuck up."

"Well, it isn't like he's even here anymore, anyways" Ten-ten gestured to the front of the cafe.

"Poor baby, heard us talking I guess. Boy needs to get a thicker skin, if he is going to be such a..."

"Don't finish that sentence."

With a look of angry confusion, Ten-ten asked, "What is wrong with you? We are only having a little fun, and I bet everything we were saying was true. He didn't even hear all of it; I think he left whenever he heard the word 'flaming'." The brunette started to laugh.

"That look on his face was classic, when he realized who we were talking about."

"I can't take this shit anymore."

Turning away from Ino, the grin on Ten-ten's face melted away as she stared at her boyfriend's retreating back.

"Looks like Sakura isn't the only girl who should watch out for the little flaming man-snatcher," said Ino with a lurid eyebrow wiggle.

"Oh shut up, Ino."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me go back there and I will tell them all what a wonder...!"

Stopping in mid-exclamation, Lee looked at his new friend, Gaara. They were sitting on a bench outside the coffee shop. Well, Gaara was sitting. The oak tree above the boys cast dappled light onto their faces, making Gaara's seem even more disconsolate. For once, Lee had nothing to say. Well, maybe he had a few things. Sitting down next to the redhead with the shattered self-esteem, Lee took Gaara's hand in his. Glancing up at Lee, Gaara's face was sad, very very sad.

Things had been going so well.

In a very quiet voice, Lee spoke, "Gaara-kun, may I tell you a story?"

The redhead nodded.

"There was once a young boy that nobody liked. His parents were...absent. The only one who even noticed his existence were his teachers, and they were paid to do it. By the age of twelve, he had been adopted by a very kind man, who the boy grew to love very much. But, the man was also looked on as an outcast. Still, the boy never felt lonely when the man, his new papa was around. But, he couldn't be around all of the time. At school and work and play, the young boy was made fun of, stared at, and, at best, tolerated. They hated the way he looked. The way he talked. The way he tried to be like everybody else but couldn't."

Lee paused. Voice grown husky with checked emotion, he struggled to continue.

"Then, one day, this boy met a girl, the most beautiful woman in the entire world. She loved someone else and ignored the boy's attentions. The boy decided that if he was to deserve this girl's love, then he must become as great as it was in his power to become. For, such a gorgeous, intelligent, wonderful woman deserved only the best. So, he studied and trained and waited. During this time, his happiest days were when he was able to help her, or when she surprised him by caring. One day, the boy got into a horrible accident..."

Lee shuddered.

"They weren't sure he would be able to ever walk without crutches or even the use of a wheelchair. This made the boy very sad, and even worse, noone but his papa came to visit him.Or, so he thought. But, everyday, there was a vase of fresh flowers by his bed. Only when he woke up very early one day did he discover that the girl he had loved for so long was visiting him. She sat by his bed everday for at least two hours and cried. The boy couldn't bear to hear those tears. He decided that he must get better, he must walk again, so that the girl would not cry anymore."

One of Lee's arms was now draped across Gaara's shoulders, and the redhead leaned back.

"With her help and the love of his papa and a dangerous operation, he succeeded. When he was very very well once again, he decided that he must tell the beautiful girl of his love. For, he would be going to college soon, and he wanted to wait and go with her. If she would have him. With the same bouquet of flowers she had brought for him everyday in the hospital (pink roses), he met her on a bridge. He said very softly that he loved her dearly and wondered if she could find it in her heart to care for him as well."

Lee paused once again, so long that Gaara spoke, "What did she do?"

With a gentle chuckle and watery eyes, Lee responded, "She kissed him. His first ever kiss."

Looking down at Gaara, Lee grinned, "Even better than that, she said she loved him too."

With a sigh, Lee released Gaara and turned crosslegged to face him.

"Sakura and I have been together ever since. People still make fun of me, but I don't care anymore. There is someone (besides my papa, who has to love me) who knows me and loves me just the same. I think that makes all the difference."

Looking Gaara carefully in the eye, Lee finished his monologue, "I am telling you this because you have someone who knows you and loves you just the same. I may not know everything about you, but you are a great friend, a great person."

And with a level of cleverness out of keeping with his idiom, Lee smiled, "And if you are gay, I will march in any parade you want me too. And we will have biggest, most wonderful, gayest float of anyone who marches!"

Gaara's eyelashes felt wet. Lee's did too.

_So, this is what it feels like to have a friend_, thought Gaara.  
----------------------------------------------

**Morino - Excerpt From Recorded Therapy Session with Nara, Shikamaru - #1**

**N.**"Cinnamon."

**M.**"Cinnamon?"

**N.**"Yeah, it reminds me of my mom."

**M.**"I was told your relationship with your parents was...strained."

**N.**"Well, with my dad it is, but me and mom always had a clears throat special connection."

**M.**"Confidante?"

**N.**"Ha, you could say that."

**M.**"These sessions are completely confidential. You can tell the truth here."

**N.**"My mother taught me more truths about the world when I was a boy than most people learn their entire lives. Everything I know about love, I learned from her."

**M.**"Was the love ever physical?"

_Patient pauses._

**N.**"Yes."

**M.**"That explains a lot."

**N.**"What do you mean?"

**M.**"Well, from what I was told by your advisor is that you seem to have problems conveying and even experiencing emotion. This, um, relationship with your mother might have focused your attentions on her alone. As it seems you have no problem feeling...

**N.**"Love."

**M.**"...and, um."

**N.**"Lust."

**M**."Yes, well, for her. Most people who have been through those kinds of experiences, begin to blame themselves for feelings they know they shouldn't be experiencing. So they shut themselves off from all feelings. I fear that is what you are doing to yourself. "

_Checks watch._

"We only have another minute, so is there anything else you would like to say before we end until next week?"

**N.**"Yes, there is."

**M.**"Continue."

**N.**"Just so you know, I may have to come to these therapy sessions, but it doesn't mean that I have to like them or use them to spill myself emotionally. So, that you can "help" me fill the empty places in my life with self-love and other psychobabble bullshit. I am just required to be here.

**M. **"This is very true, but we are already got so much done today. I hope you will be able to see the need for these sessions as the week progresses."

**N.**"Haha, you think we got something done today, huh? Then maybe I should be an actor. Let me guess, you have **Oedipus Complex** written in big bold letters in my file."

_Patient changes voice to a distinct whine_.

"Oh, I want my mommy and hate my daddy. I think these horrible thoughts about her, thoughts I shouldn't have. She made me do things...Oh God! I can't stop!"

_Patient's voice returns to normal_.

"Funny, you would think being trained in human emotions and minds that you could recognize a big pack of lies. See you next week. I can't wait. I just love storytime."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko put down the dictation with a sigh. Grabbing a muffin from the top of a pile of English essays on "_The Use of the Class System in Shakespeare's Julius Caesar_", she angrily bit down into the blueberry baked good, or she bit down as angrily as one can into Iruka's famous mouth-watering muffins. The frustration caused by Nara, _the cocky little bastard_, began to ease out of her forehead.

"So, he is just going to waste an hour every week making up tales or not talking until he graduates, isn't he?"

"It doesn't matter if he does any of those things. He will get something out of our sessions together."

"Ibiki, he lied his ass off and then laughed in your face. How can you say that?"

"Because I knew he was lying the entire time."

"Oh."

"People let things slip even when they are trying to keep them hidden. In fact, they let things slip more, when they are trying to keep them hidden. Reread that transcript. He mentions empty holes in himself, a lack of self-love, and his ability to use his parents as imaginary figures shows that he has never been able to have a close relationship with them."

"Well, shit."

"That boy is terrified. He is terrified that no matter how smart, how good he is that he will never find anyone to love him or accept him. I don't know why he is so afraid, or where his pain comes from...yet."

With a sigh, Anko brushed the crumbs off of her shirt and sank back into her chair, "Thanks Ibiki, for doing this. They wanted to use some drop-out 2-year college therapist for the kid. Having a master like you at work is the only way that I think that boy is going to get any help."

Ibiki's scar-seamed features crunched into a grimace, "Well, to be honest, I can't help him. I can figure out what would help him, but that's it. Right now, all I can say is that the boy is starving to death, and he doesn't even realize it."

"Then, there's hope."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Morino Ibiki, if you remember your early days of giving therapy, you once had a spunky little girl that you called Ankie. You said the same things about her, and look at me now. I am wonderful."

"Are you sure about that?"

Anko closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Emptying herself of emotion, she turned a fierce grin on Ibiki, "Of course, I am perfect."


	5. Abstractions

In a dark alleyway, rain diluted fresh blood from a deep burgundy to a seashell pink, both brown in the night. A nearby streetlight caught the sight of a tiny hand grasping for purchase on the pavement. A boy dying. Echoing in the small alley, drops of water performed an orchestral death ode on trashcans, broken beer bottles, and junk-filled shopping carts. Brick buildings framed the scene.

"Agh!"

Standing at the corner of one building, two men in black overcoats turned to stare down at the screaming child.

"Why don't you just finish the kid, already?" said the smaller of the pair.

Putting a gleaming toe beneath the crumpled boy's body, the large one answered in a deep bass, "What? And stop all of the fun."

The toe dug deeply into the child's side.

"Oh God!"

Crouching down with hands on knees, the toe's owner laughed in the boy's tortured face.

With a single finger, the man tormented the blonde boy further, by slowly curling it under the edges of each wound.

"Your god can't help you now. Noone is going to save you. Not your dead daddy. Not that fat bastard undercover cop, not anyone."

Tracing the lines of the ten year old's grimace, the hitman chuckled.

"You're dead. You just don't know it yet."

The voice of the man's slender partner stopped the finger midtrace, "Finsh the job, Zabuza. I'm wet, and I want to go home."

Straightening up in a single fluid movement, the man slipped knife from wrist sheath. And, in a great show of throwing talent, buried it in the middle of the boy's stomach.

"It's done. The Uzumaki bloodline's been terminated ."

Turning to go, Zabuza paused for a moment.

"Just make sure he can't scream."

For a moment, all that blue eyes could see was the glint of a needle.

_Scream_.


	6. Underpainting

" Oh shit!"

Deep breaths were violently pushed in and out of the blonde's chest.

_Another nightmare._

A cold salty sweat glazed his body, trickling along the scars circling his bellybutton.

_Another memory._

Moonlight streamed over tan skin, while shadows created fear in the corners of the boy's dorm room.

_It took them over a day to find me._

Scars buckled as his stomach involuntarily twinged at thoughts of buzzing flies and rancid trash, growing in smell as the dawn broke.

_If it hadn't been for…_

Midnight blue.

"Sasuke."

_They might never have found me at all._

The blonde's best friend was hidden by darkness, but the comfort of his presence allowed the boy to lie back down.

_You were worried._

Breathing slowed. Eyelids became too heavy to hold up.

_Found me._

Shadow blends with light.

_Saved me._

Fear is held at bay.

_Thank you._

Haze.

_Aniki._

"_God damn it! Will you just sign the fucking thing already?!"_

_Anger had warped what were beautiful features into a mask of disgust and patience lost. Eyes red with hatred, Sasuke demanded his brother's compliance. Elegant fingers warped into claws by desperation thrust a court release form under Itachi's gaze, which was glazed over by boredom and drugs. If Itachi decided to grant his little brother's request, Sasuke would legally have access to his half of the Uchiha estate. _

_Itachi's blank face gave away nothing, but his voice seemed to drip with unfeigned superiority, "And why would I want to do that, baby brother?"_

"_It's mine." Even as he said the words, Sasuke cringed inwardly at its whine. _

"_Ha. Yours? And, what, dearest baby brother, have you done to earn it?" In the background, one of Itachi's fellow junkies, Kisame, barked with laughter. Futilely trying not to appear as sullen as he felt, Sasuke peered at the addict's dyed skin, filed teeth, and frighteningly unstable eyes with revulsion. _

This is state to which the Uchiha name has fallen?

"_Tell you what, baby…brother. I'm feeling generous. Will half your portion of the Uchiha estate to me, directly, and I will gladly bestow my signature upon your little piece of paper, there."_

"_Why? So you can buy more drugs? Heap more shame on the pile of shit that you have buried our family under?"_

"_Haha. Well, I must maintain the lifestyle to which I've grown accustomed. I do what I want, because I can. And, **you**, can't stop me, little one." For the first time, the void filling Uchiha Itachi's face was creased, to create the semblance of a smile. Obscured by smoke in an already dimly lit apartment, the result was intimidating, to say the least._

"_I'm afraid it's really your only option, baby brother."_

_The creases deepened further._

"_Unless, of course, you just wanted to kill me. Become a murderer, like you dear older brother. Then, I suppose, you would be the head of the Uchiha estate." _

_Glancing back for a response from Kisame with a sardonic grin, Itachi was startled to feel something hit his chest. A look down showed,_

_A knife._

"_What?"_

_Surprise lit up Itachi's dull, bloodshot eyes._

"_Oh fuck!"_

_Sasuke twisted the knife deeper, spilling blood onto pale Uchiha skin. Red like his eyes. Red like roses. And, for a second, all Sasuke could think of were those idiotic love rhymes with roses and violets and sugar that girls tended to force down his throat, and he nearly laughed. _

_Nearly laughed as he plunged the knife into his brother's chest again and again and again._

_Seconds, minutes, hours later, Sasuke stepped away from the mangled mess of blood and matted hair that used to be his brother. Laughter no longer existed. Peering down at his red palms, Sasuke…_

"_Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!"_

Midnight darkened the dorm room of two boys, the blond slept with a contented grin on his fool's face, while his limbs twisted orange sheets into inextricable knots. In the other bed, a dark boy cried silent tears in his sleep.

_The only sound was the scratch of a pencil on paper._

_Then, the creak of a door. _

"_Ahayo, Gaara, are you busy? I need to speak with you for a moment?"_

_A man with a kind smile and sad eyes stood in the redhead's doorway._

"_H-hai, Yashamaru."_

_A gentle yet guarded smile splayed itself across Gaara's face, as he closed his sketchbook and stood to greet his uncle. _

"_So."_

_Gaara's ears perked up at the sound of Yashamaru's unsure tone. _

"_So, how _have_ you been doing, since your brother and sister both left you for college? I know school has always been difficult for you, and your dad…"_

_A flinch._

_Clearing his throat, Yashamaru continued, "Well, how have you been?"_

_Letting his eyes rest anywhere but on his uncle's, Gaara admitted, "It's hard, but you get used to it. And, since you came to live here, it's b-been easier. I-I don't feel so alone anymore."_

_A pause hung heavy in the young boy's room._

"_Thank you, ojichan ."_

"_No thanks are needed, Gaara, from my sweet sister's youngest son." _

_Eyes beginning to cloud over with emotion in remembrance of the pain his sister's death always causes, the loving smile Gaara's uncle sometimes revealed to his youngest nephew began to turn down its edges. As he stared at the young boy, emotions flickered across his face: annoyance, hatred, revulsion._

_After a few seconds, Yashamara regained control, and a blankness took over his visage._

"_But, to be honest, it can be quite the job sometimes…actually, that's what I came here to talk to you about."_

_Gaara's face crinkled in sudden confusion. _

"_I mean, you are the reason my sister is dead after all. Why your brother and sister are growing up without a mother. Your father, a wife."_

_Gaara's throat tightened._

"_I admit, sometimes, when I think about that…well, then it gets harder for me to…I guess, the word love is the only thing close to appropriate. It gets harder for me to stomach loving you."_

_Trouble breathing._

"_It wouldn't be so bad, but having your constant presence, always around lately, has started to grate on my nerves and ,now, just the sight of you has started to bring up a feeling not unlike…maybe I should not be telling you this." Staring at his nephew whose face seemed to be crumpling up like a used paper bag, pain and amusement divided the older man._

"_It isn't like there's a way for you to change, ha, well, anything." _

_Tears began to make their way down the boy's cheeks. And Gaara's few happy memories are destroyed by a handful of sentences. Trying not to hiccup his plea, he asked his uncle, "Why now? Why are you…?"_

_Gaara's pain seem to permeate the air around him. Spilling from his mouth, "Please, isn't there anything I can do?"_

_Something Gaara had always seen in the back of his uncle's eyes began to sweep away the annoyance and hatred in his gaze. The last mask was coming off and Yashamaru's deepest thoughts were becoming frighteningly apparent._

"_Well…there is one thing…"_

"_Please, anything."_

_A large yet graceful hand came to rest on Gaara's thigh, wrapping around and brushing against…_

"_Beautiful nephew."_

_Gaara felt his stomach turn._

"_Make me forget."_

If Yashamaru would love him again.

"_Hai, ojichan._

"Gaara."

"Gaara, wake up, you're having a nightmare."

"Gaara!"

Trying to shake his poor roommate awake, Lee was having quite the struggle.

"Don't touch me!"

With a start, Lee looked very confused and apologetic.

"Gomen-"

"No, Lee, I'm sorry. I-I d-didn't r-realize who I was talking to. T-thank you for waking me."

Even in the darkness of the dorm room, Gaara could make out the startling glint of Lee's teeth (although the room had no discernable light source) as he smiled and promised to not only wake Gaara from all future nightmares, but there was also something in the long speech about protecting him until he died. Unfortunately, due to the waves/sunset in the background, Gaara could not hear/see properly.

Within minutes of his promise, Lee had fallen back to sleep, and the redhead was left alone with his memories, his shameful, horrible memories.

_A sound like crashing waves filled his ears. Teasing, licking, nipping, his way down a slender neck, trying to coax out a smile or a laugh. Contentment and desire oozed into his bones. _

_And. for the first time in his life, Neji wanted something._

_Someone._

_But, sensation clouded lilac eyes, and the roar of the tide covered his ears. The other person's face was lost, along with their identity. _

But, how can I find you, if I don't even know…

"_Who are you?"_

_The only response to the pale Hyuuga's questioning were the sounds of laughter and the howl of the ocean._

Through the windows and souls of Konoha University, dreams hunted. Fears, hopes, desires were their prey. Some came with only an image, a feeling, a phrase. Others were stories it would take a lifetime to truly understand.

"_Come, Sakuralove, let us celebrate the springtime of youth together…(insert audible blush)"_

"_The clouds are so nice and free. And, here I am. On my way to a cage, where I will nicely lock myself up and throw away the key." _

"_This dance, well, um, it's for you. All my dances were for you, and finally you are watching me like I always watched you, Naruto-kun."_

"_I can't do it. I'm not strong enough. Please. Please, God, don't make me."_

"_Are you sure you wouldn't rather go to the party with Sasuke, Ino-chan? You'd really rather go with me?"_

"_Just tell me what I need to do to fix you. I'll do it. Just please. Tell me."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's Note:

Due to a bunch of reasons that really don't matter terribly, I put off doing anything with this story for...far far too long. I promise that it will be regularly updated until it is finished now. So, if you have any questions/thoughts, email me or review. And, I promise, I swear that I will not leave anyone hanging again.

_Naruto enters the author's room and looks pointedly down at the big gaping wounds along his stomach and limbs._

_Author begins to look a little nervous._

Haha, yeah, I suppose I left you in quite an awkward position for...um, so...

_Naruto begins to look quite menacing with red Kyuubi eyes, as he backs the author into a corner_.

Hehe (nervous laughter), if you kill me then your story is going to get left open-ended again.So, maybe you should just...

_Author takes this opportunity to throw packets of ramen and porn out her door, trying to distract the scary blond boy._

_And, luckily...it works. _

_Door is slammed and locked._

Or luckily for all of you who want another chapter sometime soon.

_Sounds of raised voices begin to be heard outside._

"Do you think she has some Sasuke plushies in there, too?"

"Hey, we need to talk about this whole incest thing. That was not in my..."

"Wait, everyone be quiet, I think I can hear her just inside the door talking to someone."

_The author looks extremely frightened. _

_Whispering, _anyways, I will update within a week from now on...

_Gives "Nice Guy"_ _grin_...it's a promise.

_Outside the door,_

"Hey, did anyone else hear a sparkly noise in there a second ago?"

"Do you think Gai-sensei is in there too?"

"Yosh! Gai-sensei is the greatest! I am sure he is taking care of her right now, as we speak."

_Dead silence._

_Inside the room, the author is..._

Shudder.

...Oh and none of the characters of Naruto belong to me. I just cause really awful things to happen to them. :)


	7. Chiaroscuro: Light and Dark

Lazy clouds drifted slowly across a sky of crystal blue, simple and beautiful, unburdened by gravity or a 24 credit course load.

Shikamaru envied their freedom.

Sitting on top of the world (otherwise known as the roof the KU Social Sciences building), and as far from his responsibilities as he could, the eternally troubled youth wondered what he'd gotten himself into. Four days into the school year, Shikamaru already wanted to give up his _great ambitions_, crawl into bed, and sleep for a week. Unfortunately, for the first time in his life, there were actually people who had invested time and money in his future.

"Mendoukusai."

His parents had already paid for college. All those damn advisors and therapists were working for _his _success. And, as if that weren't bad enough, Shikamaru had somehow found himself appointed the president of the KU's gaming club during last night's meeting.

_In any case, it's my own fault. Wanting things to get more interesting, _mused the dark youth.

"Baka."

The viciousness of the glare Shikamaru now directed at the clouds above should have precipitated them dropping out of the sky. However, it merely succeeded in making his best friend uneasy.

"Oi, Shikamaru, are you okay?"

Kicked out of his self-centered reveries, Shikamaru assured Chouji with a quick grin.

"Sure, I'm okay. You?"

"Yeah, but we should probably go back down soon. We promised to meet Ino for breakfast."

The relatively lighthearted grin on the exhausted youth's face immediately dropped down into a sigh of irritation. But, his eyes still held a glint of good spirits. This conspicuous glint wasn't due to the news that he's have to sit and listen to Ino babble on about, "Sasuke-kun!" and the latest gossip and how incredibly sexy she was looking today. Rather the tilt of amusement in his normally furrowed brows was a direct result of the one duty that Shikamaru would never mind having.

Being Chouji's best friend.

_Sigh_, "I suppose it would be even more troublesome to bail on her."

The sound of plastic crinkling, "Plus, I'm almost out of chips."

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" Shikamaru mumbled with a laugh.

The white clouds continued to drift over the faded rooftop, unaware of how one youth would've given anything for their freedom.

Waiting for him at the old wooden door leading off the roof, Chouji was steadily finishing off the bag of barbecue chips in his hands.

"Oi, Shikamaru, are you coming?"

_Well, almost anything._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peering blearily out from underneath an unwashed tangle of blonde hair, Naruto was fairly certain that when the little hand was past the eight and the big hand was on the 6, Freshman English was supposed to begin. Mornings were not conducive to either one's eyesight or one's thinking. But, the boy swore that the big hand was nearing the 9, and fast.

With an overly dramatic sigh, Naruto threw himself backward in his chair and moaned, "Oh, why did I even bother to come to class this early, if the teacher isn't even going to show?!"

"Uzumaki Naruto," said a gentle baritone voice.

"Huh, what? Where?" The blonde's normal state of mind was, if possible, even slower in the mornings. Through barely open eyes, the blonde saw…red hair, sky eyes, kanji tattoo.

"Ano sa, Ano sa, Gaara. That's your name, right? We rode together in the elevator once, remember?"

_Idiot. I sound like a stalker. _

"Here." blankly stated the redhead.

Thrust under Naruto's nose was pure liquid heaven. With tears of gratitude nearly streaming down his cheeks, the blond gazed at Gaara. This wonderful, glorious human being had gone to the mountain and brought back the nectar of the gods and was going to share it with him. And, while most people would probably wonder why someone they had only rode silently in an elevator with once was giving them free coffee for no apparent reason, Naruto was not most people, and, really, it was too early for Gaara's motives to matter.

_Oh, sweet caffeine_.

"Ha ha! Coffee! Coffee! Coffee!" With a quick grab and swallow, Naruto consumed the redhead's offering.

Sigh. _Wonderful_.

All of a sudden, the reality of the situation dawned on the blonde or maybe the coffee was kicking in.

Naruto became very serious.

**Slit eye serious.**

The blond stood up in front of Gaara and bowed, "Arigato, Gaara-san."

"Heheheh," which quickly dissolved from a bow to a happy dance of thanks to the java gods. Regrettably, for the others in the classroom, Naruto had very very little of what one might call "natural rhythm".

"Oi, dumbass, sit down!"

"Agh, it's too early for that crap."

"Baka, baka, baka!"

"…"

Regardless of the reactions those around him had, Naruto's pure joy could not be dampened.

"…"

Though, Gaara's blank stare was getting difficult to ignore.

" Ahayo, class!"

And suddenly, neither the staring nor the dancing was of importance.

Hatake Kakashi's one visible eye was scrunched up with happiness. Cheer which quickly turned to surprise, when he saw that there were still students in the classroom; they had not, in fact, taken advantage of his lateness to skip.

As Kakashi took in the sorry situation, the students were also beginning to realize that their teacher had finally shown his face.

…

Or, he had come to class, anyway.

Comprehending that fact, grumbles of "idiot blonde kid" quickly turned into snarls of "Erg, didn't even have time to shower, and he's all cheerful, arg".

The aforementioned idiot blonde kid has also figured out that the silver-haired man who just came through the door was their teacher (about 3-4 minutes after everyone else), and he was definitely going to tell this guy exactly how he felt about the whole lateness issue.

Save for the uncomfortable sensation of someone (still) staring at him.

Trying his hardest to be inconspicuous (and failing miserably), Naruto turned back, only to see that Gaara had yet to move from the position he been in while offering Naruto the coffee. If the blonde had been able to read minds, then he would've known that the last five minutes had completely overloaded poor Gaara's socially-starved, sleep-deprived brain. And, all the redhead felt capable of doing was the trusty, old combination of standing and staring.

Yet, to be honest, even if Gaara had not been awake since 4AM, decided to give Naruto the extra cup of coffee that he had brought with him to class, had a dance of thanks performed in his honor while the rest of the class watched (as they became increasingly annoyed by the blonde's antics), the redhead would probably still have been staring at something, only from a sitting position.

A concerned look scrunched up Naruto's face, and the blonde placed his hand on the redhead's forehead, seeing if he had a fever or something else that might cause this utter blankness.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock and he took a cagey step away from the blonde. However, Naruto would not be so easily dismissed. A superior look replaced his worry, _the poor guy must not realize that class has started_. Naruto whispered loudly, "Oi, Gaara, I think our teacher just walked in the room. Let's sit down, and we might actually get a chance to have English class."

So, the pair sat down at the table Naruto had chosen, which tended to tilt to one side. Glancing around, the blonde found the whole class staring at them, including a, now, rather bored-eyed Kakashi. The young yet silver-haired English teacher cleared his throat, "Uhum, since we are all paying attention, I guess, class can start."

Grumble, grumble.

"Since it is only the first day of this class, I'm going to give you guys a break," said Kakashi in a bored monotone.

Mutters from the classroom after this comment took the same general view, "This guy! Give us a break, my ass! He just wants to get out of teaching us today."

"Let's just look at the syllabus, and then you can all go."

As the teacher began to walk between tables, distributing course outlines, he continued to speak, "The requirements for my English class include three papers, 2 tests, and the attendance of at least three cultural events in the area."

As usual, Naruto was a little bit confused.

"Ano, sensei, if this is just an English class, why--"

"Why am I making you go to cultural events that have potentially nothing to do with what I am teaching?" The shape of Kakashi's eye indicated that if the rest of his face had been visible, there would have been a slightly evil grin present.

"I added this requirement to the course, in part, because it will help fulfill your General Education Humanities' requirements. Also, one should support the arts. But, mostly…"

The slightly evil grin widened.

"Just because I can."

_Crickets. _

"Any other questions?"

Relaxing his features a little, the intimidating yet lethargic man continued while relaxing back in his desk's creaky wooden chair, "I was kind enough to give a list of the cultural events that I already know are going on, as well as a definition of what a cultural event is, essentially. Because this is college, I feel under no obligation to treat you like small children, reading aloud everything on the papers I just handed out. In other words, unless you have anymore questions--"

"Yeah," called a jaded voice from the back of the classroom, "why'd you show up to class so late? It sucked waiting around for so long."

Kakashi saw that the speaker was a slim, ponytailed kid with a look of exasperation across his face.

Sigh.

"Well, to be totally honest, There was an important book release this morning, and (for professional reasons, of course) it was necessary to insure that I got a copy."

Grumble, grumble.

During the course of this morning's class (about 8 minutes), Naruto had grown increasingly hyper, the longer the coffee was allowed to circulate in his veins. Not paying much attention to what was actually going on, the blonde let his eyes rove over the classroom.

_Eight square wooden tables with four chairs a piece. Shikamaru in the back, sitting next to that fatass, Chouji. Kiba in the front corner talking to that strange Hinata girl. Chalkboard someone erased but with writing still faintly visible. Windows lining the left wall; doors to the right. Gaara. Teacher talking about some book he had to get this morning. Likely sto—_

Naruto's gaze had stopped on the well-worn brown bag Kakashi had brought with him to class. Sticking out the side were the corners of two books: one orange, one green. Just visible on the front cover of the orange book was a red circle with a line through it.

_Kukuku. I know what major release was today. Jiraiya has been bugging me about his new Icha Icha book for months…_

Giving his teacher an impish grin (of which Kakashi took no notice), Naruto seemed to say, _Sensei, you perv._

Naruto continued to chuckle evilly to himself until he realized that the redhead was looking at him again.

_Shit, I probably creeped him out._

Seeing a few other faces turned toward his table, the blonde thought, _maybe not just him_.

Kakashi was still trying to end his class early (or on time, since he had been so late). Now that Naruto knew the reason why his English teacher really wanted to leave and its pervy nature, the blonde felt he could detect a hint of desperation in the man's voice.

And then, suddenly,

"…So, see you Monday."

Everyone was a little stunned by Kakashi's abrupt departure, much like his arrival. So, it took a few seconds for them to get moving. Some didn't move at all.

"Ugh, get up early, show up to class, have to wait forever, and then our perv of a teacher walks out after like five minutes to go…read," Naruto said to no one in particular. The blonde was a little surprised when he actually received a response, of sorts.

"Perv?" Pale blue eyes blinked at Naruto

Putting one hand behind his head and scratching a little in embarrassment, Naruto responded to what he hoped was the redhead's question. _Though, considering the dance and maniacal laughter, it might not be._

"Yeah, I saw that book sensei just had to have before class, sticking out of his bag. Hentai. And I should know, it was my perv of a foster father that wrote it." Realizing how this last admission might reflect on him, the blonde hurriedly continued. "Yuck, Makeout books. I mean, come on, if you really like that stuff, then go out and get the real thing. Don't just sit there and…" Naruto shook his head and eyed Gaara, "Pervs, ne?"

Says the boy who'd only had one real date in his entire life (not to mention the huge collection of pornography under his dorm bed) to the guy who didn't even realize he had a sexuality to question or who could even grasp the concept of someone going out on a date with him.

"Hmmm," said Gaara.

Truthfully, Naruto had absolutely no idea what Gaara was thinking with this sound. But, tenaciously, he plowed forward.

_The clock on the wall says 9:21; class ends at 9:30. Thanks for letting us out soo early, sensei. Geez. Still…_

"Hey, do you have class anytime soon?"

"Ummm, I-I guess not until Painting at noon."

Immediately derailed by a tangent, "Painting, huh? So you must be an art major, or something? Wait don't tell me. Or tell me, but over breakfast. I _need _food. Oh…and thanks again for the coffee. Now, where should we eat?"

Gaara was really getting confused by the blonde, so confused (not to mention hungry) that his self-conscious shell cracked a little. "Eat? Ummm, wherever is fine. There is one café I kind of—"

"Then, we're off!" said the blonde interruption. Collecting the large pile of books, scratch paper, and pencil stubs that he had somehow needlessly spread across the table, Naruto was excited.

_Heheh, Sasuke's back. Class is over early. And now, I might be making a new friend._ Once again, slit eyes observed the slim figure very quietly packing his sketchbook and syllabus away. _He is kind of odd…_

Turning back to his tremendous backpack filled with useless yet necessary objects, Naruto pushed Gaara's eccentricity out of his mind.

_But who isn't? He's just a little, well, **a lot** quiet._

Considering that thought, the blonde was astonished when Gaara spoke up as they exited the classroom and began the long walk to the university coffee shop.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Gaara, just call me Naruto, okay?"

"Hai…Naruto, h-have you already decided which cultural events you are going to do for Kakashi-sensei's class?"

Blonde grimace, the cultural event requirement was one of the few parts of the ten minute long class that Naruto could remember, "Ugh, no, such a stupid requirement, why?"

"W-well, my brother gave me some tickets to his play this Friday. I mean, I've got an extra one…If you wanted to come with me." The blonde stopped walking, causing Gaara to start a little. Getting the same serious look on his face as when he received the holy gift of caffeine, Naruto was utterly grateful but also a little confused. The coffee in his system had awoken a need within the blonde, a need to know why Gaara was being so generous.

"Thank you. That would make my life so much easier. But…ano, if you don't mind my asking, why aren't you going to ask one of your other friends instead?"

Gaara began walking again to hide some of the discomfort the question caused, forcing Naruto to jog, in order to catch up. Naruto didn't know it but even though Gaara had friends now, he was terrified of losing them, driving them away by being too clingy or needy.

And, he kind of liked the blonde's company.

"They're all busy, and I kind of got the tickets at the last minute," Gaara lied.

Nodding his head as if he understood, Naruto quickly shifted from serious to obnoxiously upbeat, "Heheheh, we're going to have so much fun. They're going to wish they'd cancelled all their plans to come with us. Geez, I've been lucky all morning," with a fierce grin directed at the redhead, "Thanks again, Gaara".

"Hmmm."

And, the unlikely pair continued walking to the holder of all that is muffiny and caffeinated.

Both smiling, just a little.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I was all like 'Bitch, please! Sasuke would have to be blind to see past that nose of yours. Especially, considering the fact that I, Konoha University's epitome of beauty and style, am standing less than five feet away.' And then after a little exchange (catfight), which she totally started, in front of Sasuke, no less, thank God, he left before it was over; I have no idea what I would've said if he'd stayed, she starts telling everyone that I'm some psycho, that I came up and just hit her for no reason. Like I want that rumor getting around the campus. Or even worse, what if Sasuke hears? And, seriously, she completely started the fight. I swear I heard her talking about the outfit I wore that day. The word slut was definitely involved and not to be tolerated. And yet, I am being unfairly blamed here. So, I have absolutely no idea what I am going to do when I see her at dance class today. Probably have another…exchange of some kind. Speaking of dance class, it's seriously time for me to go isn't it? Ugh, and you guys let me eat so much. I'm huge, now. And don't even try to tell me differently. I am nice enough to let you boys buy me breakfast and you let this happen. And you can't even compliment me on how great I look this morning to try and make me feel better. Geez. No wonder you guys don't have girlfriends. Well, I guess you will just have to make it up to me by treating me to breakfast again tomorrow. But, you definitely need to start paying more attention. Oh crap! I am going to be late. See you guys."

Ino left the coffee shop. Behind her, two boys sagged with relief.

"It was too troublesome to make her stop but…"

"I was just waiting for her to breathe or something. It was kind of amazing."

"…"

"…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One, two, three. One, two, three. One, two, three. Okay, girls, that was a nice warm-up. Now, remember, tomorrow is the day we help out the theatre department with their production. But, even though it isn't _our_ show, you should all be performing at 100. And since we only have a day of rehearsal left, I've made the final choice of who will be dancing the fifteen second solo you've all practiced for." Kurenai surveyed the wooden dance studio lined with mirrors, while two sets of anxious girls waited for her to announce the person who was just a little bit better than everyone else.

Tight, lean spandex-covered bodies (well, except for the one in her usual sweatshirt), blistered feet, expectant faces, she should've been as excited as they were. But, Kurenai was really just worried about the reaction her pick was going to cause. She was the only one who had seen the girl in full form, and her potential…

_Well, here goes._

"Hyuuga Hinata, congratulations."

Shouts of dismay, snorts of disbelief, and one inward gasp rang throughout the room.

_Yeah, about what I expected_.

"Girls, girls…be quiet! We only have one more day of rehearsal, so please go and practice your routines separately, while I speak with Hinata for a moment."

The poor, little thing was startled by the sound of her own name being said again.

"Hinata?"

"H-hai."

With her graceful efficiency and delicate rhythm, the dance instructor thought that Hinata would've stood out even if she had chosen to look and dress like everyone else, even she hadn't been the heir to a multibillion dollar company, even if her face hadn't been the same color as Kurenai's eyes.

"I wonder how they are going to fit the costume over that hideous sweatshirt of hers. You know, she'll never take it off."

"Haha, she's shaking so hard, she'll probably fall flat on her face the second she tries to take a step on stage."

"Heheh, her size, she'll probably take half the set down with her."

_Ten-ten, Ino._

Hinata's cheeks had become so flushed that Kurenai worried a little about the girl fainting before she reached her destination.

"Come on, Hinata, in my office." Observing the two girls ridiculing the poor Hyuuga girl, Kurenai nearly laughed right along with them. Not at Hinata, but at how wrong they were about the girl.

_Just wait till tomorrow night._

The door was nervously eased shut by the pale, blue-haired girl.

"Please, take a seat," Kurenai sat back in her comfortable office chair, surveying Hinata with bright ruby-colored eyes and a kindly lip-sticked smile. Underneath her clouds of ebony hair and dancer's body, the dance instructor had a great heart and (she wasn't going to lie) a soft spot for the girl perched on the chair in front of her.

"Were you surprised?"

"Y-yes, I mean…ano, um, why? Why did you pick me? If you don't m-mind m-me asking?

"Simple," Kurenai stated, looking directly into the flustered young girl's eyes.

"You are the best," letting the statement sink in for a moment before continuing, "I meant what I said in there. I want you girls giving 100, show those theater folks what performing is all about. And you, Hinata, are our greatest dancer, technically and stylistically."

Then, leaning forward, lessening the distance between the two of them, Kurenai gave Hinata a crucial choice. "But, I called you in here because…if you don't want to do it…well, I won't understand," the woman said with a sigh, "but I'll accept it."

Faced with such a decision, the small girl shrank further into herself trying, it seemed, to dissolve her body into the chair on which she was perched.

_Could she really get up and perform in front of all those people?_

"Listen, it isn't even really a solo dance. You just happen to be in front for a measly fifteen minutes seconds. So whether you want to—"

"I want to do it."

Startled at the strength behind Hinata's words, Kurenai saw that the girl had suddenly pushed away her fear and begun to rise up out of the chair; she'd come to life.

_Where did this unexpected change come from?_

"I need to do it, Kurenai-sensei. This is my chance to show…You are right. I-I'll do it."

"Wonderful." With an amused grin, Kurenai noted that Hinata was blushing harder than usual.

_Show someone, huh? _Kurenai smiled at the soloist sitting in front of her.

_Good for you, Hinata._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The sun was really starting to heat up come midday, and its golden rays seemed to soak into every square inch of Shikamaru, filling his bones with heat and sleep. His half-opened eyes noted that nothing could escape the yellowish haze; it begged one to find a big, shady tree to nap under.

As the trim youth and his not-so-trim companion walked to their next class together, the trees beside the paved path cast dark olive shadows onto the pairs' faces and bodies. At times, the chaotic mix of light and dark made it impossible to distinguish the two figures as separate. In a very literal way, the boys' were indivisible.

"You know, Shikamaru, Ino may be..." Chouji's face took on an ironic expression, "troublesome, at times, but I am glad she still bothers to eat with us everyday."

"Even though we're the ones who always end up paying?"

"Hmmm, yeah," Shikamaru could hear the uneasiness in the chubby boy's answer, "I was a little worried, when we went off to college that you two would go, that we three would go our separate ways like happens sometimes with some people."

"Chouji," concern showed past the affected laziness of the pony-tailed brunette's tone.

Unable to look directly at his best friend, Chouji continued, humorlessly laughing a little, "Ha ha, you know, you've got all those big plans now. Even if you don't really want them anymore. Already tired, I suppose." Shikamaru was a little surprised by how well Chouji understood him, and the lazy youth grew even more astonished as his friend's assessments continued. "And Ino, _sigh_, she doesn't know _what_ she wants or who, not really. But, everyday she's told what to think and how to act, so she never has to do anything but be…you know, beautiful. The chubby boy blushed a little, "I-I just wanted us to stay together. I wanted things to stay close…like they were in high school."

Throwing an arm around his best friend's shoulders, Shikamaru tried comforting, "Well, that's good, because, to be honest, I think you're stuck with us for good." However, the boy's nature still pricked through his good will, "Besides, if Ino didn't hang out with us, she'd probably starve to death."

As the boys continued down the path, Shikamaru thought about all of the things Chouji had just spoken about. His best friend had always seemed to have a deep reservoir of wants and desires, most of them unspoken.

_Just look at how he eats. I don't know if that's another desire or if he's just trying forget about the other he wishes he had._

The closer the pair got to class and the more Shikamaru thought about his best friend, the more he realized something about himself. Sure, he agreed with Chouji about the whole staying together thing. But, other than that, his wants? He didn't really want anything.

_At least, not like Chouji does. _

Getting one last glance of the beautiful day, Shikamaru sarcastically reflected, _Well, maybe a nap._

Pulling open the Social Science building's door with a grunt, Shikamaru left behind both the heat and his troublesome thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

However, there were some who could not resist the beautiful day's promise of grassy knolls under shady trees.

Convincing Lee that resting beneath the big oak outside the English building was a fine way to celebrate youth had been much easier than Sakura had expected. All she'd had to do was make a reference to the old phrase of youthful wisdom, "Stop and smell the roses". And fifteen minutes later, here the couple was, sprawled in the shade.

_Okay, fifteen minutes is quite a bit of time, but…_

Lee's surprisingly gentle fingers combed through Sakura's pastel mane, delicately massaging her scalp; the pretty girl gave a little sigh of pleasure.

…_who cares. It was worth it. _

Her head lying in Lee's lap, Sakura watched students walk by or just closed her eyes; the girl had never felt safer, more comfortable or content than she did with the bowl-cut wearing boy. Due to this **extreme** level of comfort, Sakura was barely able to manage a mumble as she questioned Lee, "So, they were just walking together, going to breakfast or something? Gaara and Naruto?"

Lee beamed down at the most precious person in his life and answered, "Hai. I'm so proud of Gaara. First week of classes and he's already making more friends." His mouth turning into a wide, twinkling grin, "But, who wouldn't want to befriend a shining youth such as him?"

Smiling at the heartfelt silliness of Lee's speech, Sakura replied, "You know what, Lee, I have no idea." Falling even deeper under the spell Lee was working on her, the pink-haired girl was nearly inaudible as she whispered, "But, you're right, I'm proud of him to."

Eyes closed, she detected a hint of chagrin in her boy's voice as he started and stopped, "But." Laughing a little in embarrassment, "never mind."

Opening brilliant green eyes, Sakura found large brown ones staring back. In those orbs, she found a lot of love, a little pain, and some worry. Out of the three, the worry was new.

And, Lee's brow was a slightly wrinkled, as well.

Luckily, Sakura understood Lee, knew all of his fears and worries by heart, and had already figured out what he needed from her.

Sitting up and crawling into the anxious boy's lap, Sakura slowly moved her hands up either side of his face, holding his gaze with her own. "Lee, don't worry. Even if Gaara becomes friends with every other person on this campus, you will always be the best out of them all. I mean, think of how many Bruce Lee marathons that kid has happily sat through in the past four days just so he could hang out with you." Pink lips parted in a grin, "You're his favorite, silly boy."

The green-clad boy's eyes widened a little and then scrunched up with youthful emotion, "Sakura-chan…" A few glistening tears escaped down each of his cheeks.

Lifting one pale hand from Lee's face, the young woman wiped each tear away. Then, she used the same hand to bring Lee in for a kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually, everyone succumbed to the pleasures of the lovely day. Shikamaru and Chouji were, now, enjoying a nice rest on the campus courtyard lawn. As usual, the more apathetic of the two had gone back to watching the sky above. His chubby companion wasn't looking at the sky. Rather, the good-natured youth was watching the people who passed by, particularly the couples.

"Oi, Shikamaru."

"Ne? Chouji."

"Since we're in college now, do you think we'll start going out on more dates? Or, you know, any dates?"

"I suppose, that is, if any of the women here aren't too troublesome."

"Heh, I don't think a woman would be troublesome, if you loved her and she loved you."

Eyeing his friend with artificial confusion, Shikamaru complained "Hnn, where did this come from?"

Taking his friend's question at face value, Chouji answered honestly, "Earlier, when I told you how I wanted you, me, and Ino to stay friends. I got to thinking about the other things I might want…and, you know, the future."

With a grunt, Shikamaru accepted his friend's reply.

_Women? Dating? Wasn't trying to get up the motivation to go to class hard enough without having to worry about romance too? _

"Let's worry about all that tomorrow, Chouji."

And that's what they did. One boy trying to erase the irritation that the mere thought of the opposite sex seemed to preclude. The other, wondering if even a troublesome woman could ever want him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Hyuuga Neji, Pre-Med…why?" asked the intimidatingly large-breasted dean of the science department, Godaime Tsunade. Eyes of honeyed amber studied the pampered youth with his aristocratic features and distaste for authority over the large beige folder stuffed with his files, which all said the same thing.

_He's the best of the best, destined to take over as VP for the Hyuuga Corporation and head up their European division. So, why is he in my office declaring a major in medicine._

"Genetics fascinates me."

_That's it?_

Sighing, Tsunade rubbed her aching temples, "Listen, kid, I've got a number of recommendations here that tell me you should get your head straight and look into a business major." Placing her hands back on the green felt desktop, she continued, "I'm a gambler, by nature, but I never..well, rarely do I bet when there isn't any chance of winning."

Flipping through his records, "I can't keep you out of my department, since you are actually here on an athletic scholarship. But, I need more from you. I need to know why you are going to all this trouble just to get a degree that you will probably never use."

If it had been anyone else's face, the expression altering Neji's handsome features would have been referred to as a pout. However, as a rule, Hyuugas do not pout.

They sulk…with pride.

After a few moments of proud sulk meeting intimidating breasts, the boy finally broke the silence.

"Curiosity."

"Curious about genetics?"

"About destiny," the Hyuuga's pale violet eyes dared the woman to laugh at him.

Not Tsunade, she knew what it was like to have fate nipping at your heels, whether you wanted a destiny or not. Her father had been the one to break ground on Konoha University; he'd been the college's first dean. Glaring at her wall of diplomas and awards, the blonde beauty knew that, eventually, she would be replacing Sarutobi. Even if she would rather spend her time teaching, not wasting away in some dreary academic office.

_He has some balls to admit why he's really here._

Slowly, Tsunade narrowed her eyes, giving Neji a look that had made many a student quake in fear. The striking youth met her glare with an even one of his own, now devoid of sullenness if not pride.

This time, the dean cracked first.

"Okay."

Tsunade laughed as Neji's eyes widened in momentary shock at his sudden victory.

"I appreciate those clever birds who realize their caged. But, something to think about, it is the wiser bird that learns to break the cage's lock and fly away." In front of the blonde dean was a picture of her father cutting Konoha University's Opening Day ribbon.

"If it's possible, that is. _Sigh. _Anyways, your schedule is fine. Though, I found one of your extracurriculars a little strange." Tsunade's expression became bemused and with one raised eyebrow, she inquired, "Drawing class?"

"It's to help with my knowledge of anatomy," claimed Neji.

So he said. Yet, if Tsunade was not mistaken (although, she often was), the pale youth's skin was looking a little pink around the cheek area.

"Very well. You may go."

Quickly moving with an elegant economy, Neji moved to the doorway but stopped as he was about to leave. Without turning around, the boy took his turn to surprise the dean.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

And, he left.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Evening had come and gone hours ago. The boys now lay in their dorm room, slowly drifting off to sleep. Within minutes, the larger of the two had fallen to sleep, even breaths causing his shadow to rise and fall.

But, for the first time in his life, Shikamaru was too troubled to fall asleep. Raising himself up on his elbows, moonlight highlighted his furrowed brow and bedroom eyes. Slowly, so as not to wake Chouji, the boy moved to a sitting position and placed his fingertips together, palms apart. There was a question that needed answering before sleep would come.

_If I don't want anything but friends and my freedom, what am I doing here?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Note:_ _Chouji and Shikamaru (buddies even off camera) take care of this week's Author's Note. The author seems to have passed out on the lazy one's lap, exhausted from college classes, painting, and finishing up chapter 6. Understanding the sudden need for a nap and realizing that she holds his future in her hands, the boy lets her sleep._

"So, Shikamaru, long chapter, huh?" _crunch crunch_

"Yeah, and it sucked having to do so much in it."

"I am surprised she didn't focus more on Gaara and Naruto. I thought they were the main characters." _crunch crunch_

"Women. Who knows what they're thinking?"

_Glancing down at the girl in his lap who seems to be having a nightmare, whispering something about 'Gai-sensei" and a "dynamic entry", he nudges her a little till she stops whimpering and continues on, "_But, I think that even though Gaara and Naruto are the most important characters, she has a bunch of other storylines going onto that are just as important. Like Neji's and Lee/Sakura's…and even Sasuke. We must be one of the other storylines she wants to focus on. I'm just glad that she would never think of pairing us together. That would be…troublesome."

"It's probably just you rather than the both of us. I mean, look at all the internal monologue moments you had this week..." _crunch crunch_

The chubby boy continued, "And whose lap did she fall asleep on?" _crunch crunch_

"Hnnn."

"So, we probably won't be in the next chapter very much, huh?" _crunch crunch_

"Not unless we go to that stupid play of Kankuro's."

"But, don't we need to go for Kakashi-sensei's cultural event requirement?" _crunch crunch_

Shikamaru gives a half-hearted sigh, "Yeah, you're probably right. Damn it."

_Looking pointedly at the girl contentedly slumbering in the lazy boy's lap, Chouji asks_, "Do you think we should say anything else? I'm pretty sure that this is the end of the author's note." _crunch crunch_

"Nah. Let em' figure it out on their own. If they really have any questions or want to say something to her, then they can just review the story or email."

"So, what do we do now?" _crunch crunch_

"Well, I think I am going to take a nap. All that walking wore me out."

"I'm kind of tired too" _crunch crunch_

"Then, it's settled."

_And the two boys followed the author's example, laid down (or leaned a little bit in Shikamaru's case…the author was still on top of him), and slept._


	8. Red and White Lines

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me.

Notes to a few lovely people:

Beloved Shadow of Light- Thanks for continuing to read and I hope I didn't lose you these past few months. If you want the (pretty good) excuses, they're in the Author's note. And, if you want some Hinata badassery, this chapter is perfect for you :).

sadistic homicidal child- munches on BBQ chips, clutching her Sasuke plushies you bring me gifts, I love you. And I am sorry for not updating sooner. To compensate, here are 30 pages of goodness and I will have another chapter up tomorrow.

I love reviews, hearing what people think, and I can't wait to see if you guys have any thoughts on this chapter, as well. Erg, even though I am not sure writing it all in four days was the best idea.

Warning: This is a really long chapter. If you feel the need to stop, stretch, get a drink of water, the best time will be after the two lines indicating a large break in scene like this…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forcing his slightly shaking hand steady with a muttered oath, Kankuro slid thick greasepaint onto his face with meticulous precision. A tracery of delicate lines began to splay over his features, each section taking the young man approximately fifteen minutes to finish.

As obvious time and effort were required, Kankuro had arrived at the theater a full two and a half hours before his show began. Also because of this fact, the actor was rapidly losing any fondness that he'd had in the past for Kabuki makeup.

_And these fucking makeup lights. Damn, it's freaking hot in here._

At this thought, Kankuro's hand paused in midair. Glaring deeply into his own light brown eyes, the young man muttered, "Or, maybe you're just nervous. It's the first time you've been a show's lead since coming to college." He leaned back into the uncomfortably plastic and uncomfortably orange chair that the university had so _kindly _provided for the college's theater department.

Not focusing on anyone or anything.

Cracks lined the linoleum counters, while shoes rose in absurd hives along the walls. A pink geisha costume was poking out of a footlocker. And, the faint smell of sweat and powder lingered upon the room's edges. Even though the young man seemed to see these things, his mind had drifted away. Exhaling, he leaned forward, placing his thin makeup brush on the counter and his crinkled forehead against the cool Formica.

_Gaara._

A slight case of pre-play jitters was not the only thing causing Kankuro's stomach to do back flips, or his brow to crease. With a quick shake of his head, the boy seemed to be trying to rid himself of the instant worry that the thought of his brother caused. Looking back at his reflection again, Kankuro was greeted with a grin.

_Can't worry about that right now. He'll be fine. Gaara's a lot stronger than other people think, And, if something was really wrong…he'd tell us._

As the boy ran through the familiar mantra, his cheerful expression became a little more forced and memories flooded into his mind.

"_I think you should go." Gaara's eyes were deep pits of blank sky, staring at Kankuro, not giving away any of the redhead's thoughts. This shield extended from the young man's eyes to cover his entire body. _

_Keeping any pain from getting in, the only thing was…_

"_It really isn't any trouble. I mean, if I waited another year, Baki says he's got a job for me. And, I'm not going to lose my spot."_

"_No, Kankuro, go. I can take care of myself."_

_Love couldn't reach the boy either._

_Trying to keep himself from getting angry with his younger brother's lack of emotion, Kankuro breathed steadily in and out of his nose, head in hands. From underneath a black hood, he examined Gaara, desperately searching for…_

_Something._

_With a slight inward sigh, he found it._

_One of the redhead's hands was hanging limply at his side, but the other was clenched tight enough to drain the blood from his knuckles, leaving only pure white pain. Kankuro knew that if he'd pried Gaara's fingers apart, identical bloody moons would line his younger brother's palms. _

_So, Kankuro tried again._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_And, it failed again. _

_Sigh. They all failed._

An estimated two hours were left before the show, and Kankuro had not applied any makeup for a good twenty minutes. The young actor was literally lost in his thoughts, whole body deflated inward.

Hearing the bang and shuffle of others coming to get ready for the play, he woke with a start.

"Damn it."

His hand still shook slightly as he lined his face in Kabuki style, but nerves were long forgotten.

_Can't worry about that right now. He'll be fine. Gaara's…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gaara was anything but fine, calm, or detached an hour and a half before his brother's show was supposed to start. In fact, the redhead was on the verge of an emotional collapse.

It seemed that he had (finally) reached his breaking point.

Staring in wide-eyed confusion at his closet and its utter lack of appropriate clothing choices, Gaara decided that he had one of three options.

The first and most readily apparent to the redhead was to use one of the numerous black body-covering outfits strewn across the floor to carefully conceal all of his identifying features, sneak over next door, kill Naruto (probably with some form of a blunt object), sneak back, and meet the authorities with incredulity, when they came to inform him of the brutal tragedy that had occurred.

_After which, I will, of course, be too distraught to leave my room, much less go to any thing like a play. And, I'm pretty sure that Kankuro won't even notice that I couldn't make it to his show. So…_

With that, Gaara leapt into frenetic action, proceeding to try and find a mask of some sort.

Luckily, it took him only moments of sifting through the clothing coating his floor and mattress to realize that he was having just as much trouble deciding on how to disguise himself as trying to figure out what he should wear to the play.

A couple of minutes later, the redhead also recognized that he'd probably feel a little bit guilty about killing his new friend.

Not to mention the annoyance if he was caught.

In many ways, this complete and utter lack of human compassion signified how nervous the redhead was; Gaara could never have truly hurt the blonde, but, for some reason, his fear of the outing was so great that some primeval fight or flight switch had been thrown.

And, if fighting was out…

Option number two was rather simple and could be accomplished no matter what the ensemble.

_All I need is some sort of sharp object, a pencil and paper. _

As the young man got situated in the nest of mesh and cotton that his bed had become and prepared to write a good old-fashioned suicide note, he briefly wondered whether his death would shock anyone. With uncharacteristic nonchalance, Gaara mused, _I doubt Temari will be all that surprised._

Pale, thin hands seemed fluorescent with the contrasting cherry red and charcoal-colored paint filling their cracks. Delicately, fingers loosened their grip on pencil and moved to cradle the boy's forehead in an unknowing mimicry of his older brother.

_I wonder if she'll cry_.

Carefully, Gaara raised himself off his bed, as if any quick movements might break him in two. The loamy scent of kaolin followed. Apparently, he had not washed his hands very well following his afternoon sculpture studio; there was still some earth underneath his fingernails.

Paint, clay, suicide.

The situation had become very real.

_I bet she would_.

Casting about for an answer to his dilemma, Gaara latched onto his third and only real option.

The slim youth began to methodically try on ensemble after ensemble, figuring that he just had to find something suitable to wear.

_Can't have that. Can't have anyone crying over me._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ring. Ring.

_Sigh._

Ring. Ring.

_Click_.

Preparing for the worst, Neji held the phone an estimated eight to nine inches from his ear.

"Neji, how come you never answer your phone?!"

Bringing the phone up to his ear as his girlfriend's initial anger faded and her volume decreased, "Hi, Ten-ten. I was just about to get changed for your show. What did you want?"

The girl's laughter tinkled like a train wreck, crashing into the raven-haired Hyuuga's eardrum. It wasn't that Ten-ten was all that bad a girl, or _girlfriend_, for that matter. But, after dating her for six months,

"Well, I just put two tickets to the show in your mailbox. And, I have a little favor to ask you"

she annoyed the crap out of him.

"Two?"

"Yes, two. I know its last minute, but Ino couldn't even _give_ hers away. So, I figured since I have you and you have soo many friends, you could easily scrounge up someone to cheer her on in time for curtain rise."

"Someone? Ten, its an hour before the show starts. Who's going to be free and ready to go now? Shit, I mean, I still have to change."

Ten-ten's voice feigned innocence, "I hear Sasuke's schedule is open. You're friends with him right?" The girls had come upon yet another poorly wrought scheme to land Ino the great Uchiha.

_I bet Ino already asked him to go, and he said no even though he wasn't busy. So, now, they want me to try for him again. Fuck._

Silence.

"Neji?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I guess, I am friends with him. I mean, I've talked to him a few times when we were in high school and, supposedly, we are distantly re-"

"That's great," Ten-ten excitedly interrupted him, relief evident in her voice, "So we can't see you guys during intermission because we have to chang-"

A burst of anger swept annoyance and confusion away.

"Hold it! I didn't say I'd ask him. I don't even know where the guy lives."

"Oh? Didn't you know? He's in the room next to Lee's."

With more than a little passive aggression, the Hyuuga became resigned to his fate.

"And, if he doesn't want to come to the play?"

"Then just find someone male and mildly attractive. I doubt Ino will be too choosy. I could count the number of guys she's dated on one hand, no matter what she says differently. And, it isn't because she's _picky_." Neji's stomach turned a little in revulsion at Ten-ten's callousness, even though he could be nearly as bad, at times.

Changing in tone, the athletic, young girl's voice, brooked no argument, " Not Lee, Neji. I like him as much as you do, but he…his looks are…besides, I don't think he'd like Ino all that much."

Rubbing his temples, Neji reminded his girlfriend of a situation she was probably only pretending to forget, "Ten, Lee's been dating Haruno Sakura for over a year now. Happily, I might add."

Being unable to recall socially unimportant people was just Ten-ten's way of asserting her superiority.

_I'm surprised she still remembers Lee. Let alone _likes_ him._

"Haruno Sakura? Hmmm…pink hair, right? Haha, it's a wonder that I'd forget her," the girl's voice became a little light-hearted and mocking, "Oh, and those outfits she used to wear. Dear God, red clothes and pink hair. Total clash, huh? Well, anyhow, don't bring Lee. If Sasuke doesn't come, then just pick someone from your soccer team."

The sounds of music and hands clapping in time signaled the end of this particular phone conversation.

"Oh, Neji, looks like we're going to do some warm-ups; Kurenai just walked in. See you after the show, honey. Byes."

"Yeah. See you."

Sitting on his bed, the Hyuuga stared with blank amethyst eyes at the phone, lying in his limp grasp. With a sigh, he hung it up and began to change for his girlfriend's play.

_Well, let's be honest, the play she happens to dance for a few minutes in, which I am being forced to go to._

…

_Yay._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Less than fifteen minutes later, the handsome youth was locking the door to his single-sized dorm room. Never one to care about what others deemed fitting, Neji had thrown on the first outfit that had seemed mildly appropriate. Raven-winged hair nearly disappeared into the black button-up shirt he was wearing, while simple charcoal slacks clung subtly to his lower body. Black dress shoes, a quick brush through his hair, and Neji had been ready to go. But, needless to say, (time taken notwithstanding) Neji looked good.

In fact, he even had to blatantly ignore some rude ogling and whistles on his way to play matchmaker.

_Hmph, I hate that. Why can't they just leave me alone?_ thought the too-sexy-for-his-own-good Hyuuga, as he came to a stop in front of Uchiha Sasuke's dorm room. Bringing his hand up to knock, Neji stopped himself, fruitlessly delaying the inevitable. With the taste of anxiety making his mouth a combination of sour and dry, the handsome youth tried to think of something, anything that might allow him to stall for time.

Inspiration.

_I wonder if Lee is home…_

Glancing to his left at the room next door, Neji had to pick.

UCHIHA S. or LEE R.

_Sigh. Choices, choices. Not used to all of these choices._

UZUMAKI N. or…

_SABUKANO G. _

…

_It can't hurt to just say hi, _reasoned Neji as he turned the doorknob, opening the left door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty minutes before Kankuro's show started and Gaara still had no idea what he was going to wear.

_At least, I'm not panicking anymore_, the redhead thought as he pulled a navy blue shirt over the tangled mess his hair had become and tossed it onto the growing pile next to his bed. For a second, his expression took on a slight pout as he pondered his latest choice of ensemble, _I kind of liked that one, but maybe a black shirt would go better. With these brown corduroy pants. Only-_

The redhead made his way over to the large mirror, hanging in the room's adjoining bathroom. Staring in dismay at the large, dark circles around his eyes, a product of long-term insomnia, the slim youth used his right index finger to pull down at the lower lid. Releasing it, he watched his young skin try to spring back but fail due to the bags under each eye. Gaara stared at himself and wondered if the circles would ever go away.

_I've been sleeping okay for the last few nights. _

The dark rings were just another feature labeling him different.

Luckily, before he could fully steep himself in inner turmoil, the sound of the dorm room's front door opening interrupted his train of thought.

_Lee must have gotten back from Gai's early._

Scooping up a black shirt that he'd thrown on the closed toilet, Gaara walked out holding the top in one hand and pulling down on his eyelid with the other.

"Hey, Lee, do you think that this black shirt would make my eyes look…Neji."

_System shut down commencing. Embarrassment level too high._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't realize," a deep blush began to spread across the Hyuuga's features as the he realized that he'd basically walked in on Gaara changing clothes.

The redhead's hand slowly dropped to his sides, until he remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt, _and_ his muscle development was nonexistent. Limbs turned stiff with humiliation, Gaara pulled on the ¾ length black top, mechanically and with little expression. Then, empty, he began to pick up the catastrophic mess that he'd made of the dorm room in the past two hours.

Possibly owing to the awkwardness of the situation or maybe out of some unconscious sense of guilt, Neji set about helping Gaara pick up clothes, while explaining his untimely entrance, "I was just looking for Lee…"

However, this just increased the peculiarity of the situation, as Neji had never felt the need to justify his actions before. Not to mention the fact that he rarely had to clean his own room, let alone help someone else pick up theirs.

Gaara's mind raced as the Hyuuga spoke, "I've just been so busy this week with classes and practice and advising sessions that I haven't gotten a chance to talk to…him, since that first day. And, I figured, I'd drop by and…" stopping mid-sentence and mid-shirt fold, the Hyuuga suddenly inquired, "Where is Lee, by the way?"

"Friday. Date night." Monotone.

"Ohhh. Date night. So, where did he take Sakura? Fancy restaurant? Concert?" Neji had begun to calm down, and if there is one thing that a Hyuuga does well, it is small talk. Although, he had never been one to voluntarily participate before, the above average brain beneath the boy's head of dark hair felt that this was a great time to start.

"Gai's," said Gaara without even a smidge of irony.

Again, Neji stopped and for the first time in his life, the stiff, unbending, emotionally-stunted Hyuuga…

…burst out laughing.

Needless to say, Gaara was horrified.

Dark rings widened at the sight of the handsome youth having a fit in front of him, unable to move.

This went on for about five minutes.

Eventually, wiping the tears from his eyes, Neji looked at the poor clueless boy in front of him and nearly started laughing again at the expression on Gaara's face. But, he quieted the impulse, in fear of completely destroying the redhead's self-esteem.

"I'm..heh, sorry, it's just…hehheheh…only Lee would consider dinner with Gai to be a suitable date activity, and even him…haha…I can just _picture_ it in my head." Setting down the pile of clothes he had picked up and folded, Neji sank onto Gaara's bed.

"Hem, ha…ha..heheh"

Looking up, Neji was surprised to find Gaara chuckling to himself, a grin quietly tugging at the corners of the redhead's mouth.

And, not surprisingly, the boys soon found that the tension had started to seep away from their minds. No longer totally embarrassed, the gentle smile that Gaara normally reserved for Lee alone, played along his lips. Neji answered the expression with a smirk, and, although the redhead did not realize this, it was one of the first times he'd used that particular smile without a hint of self-importance.

"You've met Gai, then?" asked Neji, as he took in a stack of paintings that their clothing excavation had uncovered.

"Yeah, he's shown up here a few times," Gaara's voice was surprisingly gentle and open.

After the scene at the café earlier that week, Neji had struggled a little with the idea that Gaara might hate him for the way the girls had acted, for not contradicting them sooner, _for being a fucking pansy ass. How can he not be upset?_

Having recently decided to not let opportunities pass him by, Neji decided to take advantage of Gaara's amicability.

So, he asked "A few times?"

With utter seriousness, "Seven or eight…maybe nine."

Yet another unfamiliar expression tacked itself to Neji's face: bewilderment.

The poor boy nearly exclaimed, "In four days?"

Flames licked up and down in a silent nod.

_Cannot start laughing again. Cannot start laughing again. _

As desperately as a Hyuuga was allowed to wish for anything, Neji hoped and prayed that he would not start into that embarrassing spasmodic fit again. Already, he could picture his face, ballooning with hilarity. Spit flying, as the compressed air burst forth from his lungs.

_Dear God, there might even be mucus._

So, Neji thought about anything and everything but the fact that his soccer coach, whose lack of self-control was legendary, had felt the need to visit his foster son nine times in four days. Neither did he let his mind dwell on the fact that Gai was teaching half of the athletic performance classes on Lee's schedule. Nor did he ponder the possibility of Gai showing up to the dorm still in "uniform"…

_And I will not think…heh…about Gaara's face the first time he saw…oh no…_

Luckily, Neji's dissolution into merriment was stalled by the other boy's discomfort. Taking the dark-haired Hyuuga's silence for boredom, Gaara had decided to end this awkward yet satisfying meeting before it turned foul with long pauses and uncomfortable glances at clocks. Yes, in the course of four days, the redhead was beginning to develop a belated sense of social awareness and sensitivity.

"Well, thanks for helping me clean up. Sorry that you made the trip over here for nothing. Um, do you want to leave him a message or something?"

"Actually, I was just heading over to this play my girl…" _Ten-ten, café, fuck_, "…my friend is in, and I had an extra ticket. I was just wondering if he wanted to go," Neji lied, while staring right into Gaara's unblinking bits of sky. Lying to someone while looking them in the eye was just one of the things you learned growing up in the Hyuuga household, a place where secrets were only as good as the mouths they were shut behind.

"Since he's not here," Neji, whether to make up for Ten-ten or his attitude the past few days or that lie or just because he liked being near the redhead, asked" are you interested?"

Ever so-slightly, Gaara's nearly non-existent eyebrows raised themselves with evident surprise and in his endearing monotone voice, he eloquently asked, "What?"

This was the first time that Neji had received such a response to an invitation. Caught a little off-guard, he explained himself for the second time that day, the second time in his whole life, "I wouldn't mind the company. You see, my… friend is in the show, so I got free tickets, too. You won't need to pay me back or anything. Not that you couldn't! I mean, couldn't afford to, I wasn't trying to say-"

"I can't."

Amethyst eyes became glued to the floor.

_This has never happened before._

"Oh, sorry, I should have known that you'd be busy or something…"

_No, I shouldn't have. Why can't you go?_

"No, it isn't that. It's just…," having kept his eyes directed at a spot of blue paint, Neji had to lift his head and look at Gaara to see that his mouth was stretched a little thinly in disappointment, "I'm already going with a friend…Naruto Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto."

Unfortunately, it seemed that Gaara's prediction of how events might sour had come true. For, at this point, Neji did a fair imitation of the redhead, face vacant of emotion, "Oh. You are already going with someone to the play. With Naruto. Heh. And, all these clothes were because you were getting ready to go to the play. With Naruto."

Gaara's face began to heat a little in shame, fanning a fire that had been stoked by Neji's original offer of an extra ticket.

Blinking widely at nothing in particular, Neji stood up rather brusquely and headed for the door, "Well, um, I guess I'll just be…"

"You could sit with us, if you wanted."

Blink. Blink.

_My stomach hurts. _

Without turning around, Neji replied to Gaara's proposal, "The seats are assigned on the tickets, and since the play only runs tonight, I am sure its probably going to be a full house…but thanks," the appreciative words rolled from his tongue with startling ease and a half-hidden humiliated air.

"No, I'll be fine," the Hyuuga said to the redhead and to himself, "But, I seriously, better head out. I'll probably see you…and Naruto around."

Feeling as though he was in some alternate dimension where down was up, toilet seats were currency, and opportunities always passed the most deserving people by, Gaara tried to keep the Hyuuga from putting on his position, again. For, it would mean that Gaara would have to seal himself away, as well.

""Maybe during intermission…"

"Yeah, maybe…well, bye."

"Bye."

Neji leaned back against Gaara's door and felt like an idiot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck."

_I should've talked to him about my art class or his paintings or something. Instead…I just ran away-_

The dim lighting of the dorm hallway fit Neji's mood.

_I guess it was for the best, though. If he'd actually said yes, rumors would've spread the second we were seen. Instantly making the situation out to be far more serious than it actually was, and, that's the last thing that I need. Hiashi is letting me stay on my own, doing what I want for now…if he thought I was gay…no matter what I said, the fact that we are just friends...He wouldn't believe me. _

_And I'd be back in that house again._

_Stuck._

Letting his head roll to the side, Neji peered through fallen strands of midnight to see his forgotten objective.

UCHIHA S.

"No. Just no."

Pushing himself fully upright, he walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind the abandoned right door, Sasuke's face peered at Naruto from behind an Advanced Calculus textbook, his lips turned up in a smirk that was more than a little self-important.

"Do you really think I care about some stupid play, dobe?"

The blond, who had been dressed and ready to meet Gaara for about an hour, narrowed his eyes in feigned anger, pursing his lips. With the movements of a predator, he came up close, right in front of the smirking Uchiha.

As a general rule, Sasuke did not like people entering his personal space.

Naruto knew that he was making the other boy uncomfortable and reveled in the feeling.

After the blond had officially caused his best friend's hand to clench into a fist but before he got punched in the face, Naruto completely changed his demeanor. Hands on hips, he grinned broadly at Sasuke and with a chuckle proclaimed, "No, I don't think you care about a play. You're just jealous that someone asked me and not you, the all-powerful, all-popular Uchiha.

Casually, Naruto leaned against his desk, grinning like a fox that'd gotten into the henhouse, " Looks like college is a whole new world, and I might just be better fit for it than you. In fact, I was even thinking of going into criminal justice, too, but I feel bad. You're so used to winning, it might squash your spirit a little if I showed you up." He drained the last of an old, forgotten soda, walked back over to Sasuke (who was far more amused than angered), and tried his best to be intimidating.

Crushing the can in Sasuke's face, the blond whispered, "Or, maybe that's all the more reason to do it."

The lean brunette's eyes pretended to glaze over in boredom, "Are you done?"

Surveying the crushed can he held and feeling the depth of his manliness, Naruto was absolutely serious as he walked over to the trashcan. "Yes, Sasuke, yes, I am," the clink of aluminum on metal.

With a roll of his eyes and a smile to himself, Sasuke went back to studying. During high school, the blonde's little outbursts had been annoying.

_Well, they were happening six or seven times a day._

Since their senior year, though, the dynamic between Sasuke and Naruto had deepened from rivals to friends to…

_Brothers, _the word made Sasuke feel equal parts exhilaration and disgust.

Naruto had grabbed another can of soda from Sasuke's miniature refrigerator and was trying to open it using only the power of his mind/machismo.

_Yes, just like brothers…unfortunately_.

Now, with the blonde only challenging Sasuke every few days or so, the Uchiha had a harder time controlling his laughter rather than his temper. "Well, Naruto, unlike some people who mess around, going to plays, and pretending to be a college student, I am going to stay in and study. We'll just let our grades show whose better."

Naruto's eyes became angry slits again as Sasuke taunted him with a smile, "But, have a good time."

_I'm just glad he forgave me for leaving._

"I will, Sasuke, the best time…ever! You're going to be so jealous. Just you wait."

Knock. Knock.

"You're date's here."

"Oh, just shut up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Amber spotlights fell upon a broken young man, as he weaved the tale of love and loss that had taken over his world. In his youth, he had fallen deeply in love with the daughter of his village's feudal lord. By trial and challenge, the young man had won her heart and permission for her hand. _

_After taking over the land, following his father-in-law's death, the new feudal lord had found great success. Regrettably, this success had come with a price. Meetings with the village council, the official visits of other feudal lords, and the necessity of touring his country, left him little time to spend with his wife. Even though love had come first, duty's call was more incessant._

_The feudal lord saw his wife less and less, but, after five years, they were still happy, still in love, and still ready to face all challenges together. The lord's wife looked upon her husband with pride and respect, seeing how well he treated her and their people. While, if necessary, he would have given up the land, the money, the title, all of it, just to have _the honor_ of holding her hand. _

_Until, that is, tragedy struck…_

Gaara's gaze was glued to the stage in front of him; the story was cliché, and the traditional Kabuki form alien. But.

_I don't care. It's incredible._

The amber light gave everything onstage a soft, hazy glow, like an afternoon sun on a scalding summer day. Rich royal blues, blood-red crimsons, and velvety purples drenched the long patterned sleeves of kimono after kimono. While still recognizing reality, all of the actors moved with a stylized grace that helped to create a new world, one Gaara had never dreamt of before.

His fingers were itching to copy it all down. Every time a bow was offered to "the lord" or the dancers provided an interlude, the redhead cursed the fact that he'd left his sketchbook at the dorm.

Strangely, from an outsider's perspective, the ruby-haired boy, pale and slender, staring with heavy lids and unsmiling mouth up at the stage appeared to be bored or, even, half asleep. For Gaara never indicated his enjoyment by clapping or commenting aloud. Only inside, as yet another dance began…

_Why in the hell did I not at least bring a motherfucking pencil?! I could've drawn on the program or something._

Next to the silent redhead, absorbed in admiration, Naruto sat.

Sometimes.

Other times, like when he was _real_ excited, Naruto would raise about half of his body up in the air, as if to get a better view. Also, he had a tendency to (very loudly) empathize with the feudal lord. During happy times, the blonde nearly slapped his knee off in laughter. During sad, his face hid itself as the boy's body sunk deep down into his seat.

In other words, he was kind of obnoxious. Loveable...but obnoxious.

Of course, there were also the three bathroom breaks, Naruto had found it necessary to take. Seated center stage, fourth row, the blonde's fellow theatre-goers were not pleased.

In contrast, Gaara didn't mind, at all. Actually, the longer the play went on, the _less _attention he paid to the blonde.

And, luckily, Naruto didn't care that the redhead never answered any of the extremely important questions he had throughout the show:

"_Oh my God, did he just hit that guy?"_

"_Do you think we'll ever actually see the lord's wife? I bet she's really hot."_

"_How hard do you think it is to be a feudal lord?"_

"_Did they really wear makeup like that all the time? 'Cause, you know, it's kind of cool"_

"_How long do you think it is till intermission? I seriously have to pee."_

To be honest, the blonde never really expected answers anyway.

So, two acts passed and the third was beginning to draw to a close, bringing intermission with it. Gaara was starting to lose focus on the stage, as he planned the future deluge of paintings that inspiration would soon require of him.

_Definitely acrylics. I wanted to use those new pastels, but the colors…definitely need acrylics._

However, his reveries were soon broken by a story the feudal lord had begun to relate onstage. A letter had come.

His wife was dead.

Drowned in the river.

Apparently, some men had broken into their home, stolen a few things, and made sport with his wife. In a last ditch effort to save her and her husband's honor, she'd killed herself, by jumping into the river.

"You've got to be kidding me. Oh, God, it's just too sad!"

More than a little less empathetic, Gaara's only real thought was, _I wonder if we'll see her now. Oh, a death scene would be perfect._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

In the pit area, below the stage, a single dancer stood on the electric platform, waiting for her cue. Nervously, feet shuffled back and forth, back and forth, and her scattered thoughts kept time.

_Why, oh, why did they have to extend the solo? _One, two.

_But, it's just a minute, a measly minute. _Three, four.

_What if you humiliate yourself, in front of everyone? _Five, six.

_What if he really is out there watching?_ Seven, Eight.

Hinata's slippered feet came to a stop.

Breathing deeply, the costume-covered young dancer felt all of her muscles humming with tension. The worn plywood of the platform molded itself to the balls of her feet, and its solid strength seemed to echo throughout her small frame. As the pale blue lights signaled her entrance and the platform began to rise, there was only one thought left in her:

_I'm ready._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Draped in heavy silks of azure and ivory, the feudal lord's wife entered the play. _

_Long hair fell shining down her back as the young woman moved in tiptoed grace across the stage. With playfulness, she tossed her long locks, batted her eyes, and played the coquette. Girlishly cocking her hips and twirling her body, she was love. She was innocence. She was beautiful. _

_As the dance continued, her steps became longer, slower, sultry. Flirtatiously, she used the rich cloth covering her body to entice her love. But now, her story had progressed, and they were married, far past flirtation. The outer blue robe dropped away to reveal elaborate designs of crimson and burnt orange, tightly wrapping the curvy girl's frame. _

_Occasionally, a collarbone or thigh was licked by spotlight, pale and lean. Her body curved in a tarantella of seduction. Many seated in the audience wished those pouting lips and bedroom eyes were directed at them. The attraction only increased as the lord's lover used her shining length of hair to its fullest advantage; it was a silky curtain to tease or a sexual toy to muss. _

_And yet, not a single motion was dishonest or perverse; the girl's movements were genuine, open, and incensing. _

_Suddenly, the music began to change, a darker tone drifted across the stage, whose light blue aura had turned a fiery red. No others came on, but, nevertheless, the feudal lord's wife began to show the brutal tragedy of her rape. _

_Tearing at her clothes and forcing her broken body from one side of the stage to the other, the greatest horror was the girl's radiant face, dry of tears but drenched with pride and resolve. Kicking, fighting, yelling, biting, many in the audience could not watch._

_Then, just as the mood had altered so quickly before, everything changed as the girl collapsed into a graceful disarray, center stage. Harsh white spotlights hit her back and shoulders. While, the music seemed to prematurely mourn the young woman's final actions. _

_As her head arose and thick locks of deep violet fell onto her thin shoulders, beauty looked, for the first time, out at the audience. Her gaze was that of a broken child, a kind heart, a warrior, a woman, a wife. It seemed to penetrate every man, woman, and child, seeing through their masks, seeing their pain, seeing them. Her sadness cradled theirs, wiping it from their souls. _

_When her eyes left the outside world, many began to cry._

_Onstage, pale violets let tears fall for the first time. And, as if mimicking her desolation, white flakes began to drift down, around her. Even the sky was mourning her loss. _

_In a single, elegant movement, the lord's wife arose, letting scarlet and sunsets fall in her wake. A simple white kimono (her wedding dress) covered her shapely body. Slowly, she found her husband's picture. And as the lights dimmed and the stage turned, the beautiful young feudal lord's wife kissed her husband goodbye._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As the houselights came on, the audience members looked at one another in bafflement. The emotional experience had been taken from them so abruptly that it had left them all a little stunned.

So, it was a few moments before the clapping began.

Much less time passed before, each and every person started to rise to their feet.

_I have to remember that hair and those movements. _

_I knew it. I knew she could do it._

_That bitch…_

_Beautiful girl, who…_

_Hinata-san?_

…

As the Konoha University theatre program received its first standing ovation after only half a play, one slim girl stood backstage. Cheeks red hot from embarrassed pride, she smiled quietly.

_I did it._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"And, did you see the part where she just like stopped everything, and looked out at us? That was my favorite. Oh! Or, wait, remember when she kissed that picture? Oh, man, I was totally going to cry. If the lights-"

Nearly smiling, Gaara thought to himself, _You did cry, Naruto._

_A lot. _

No, he wouldn't remind the blonde of that. In fact, Gaara was trying to make as little noise as possible, for fear that the other boy might actually remember Gaara's presence and desire some form of real conversation. For now, the redhead was contentedly the recipient of the blond's babble, the chatter almost comforting; it reminded him of the few happy times that he'd had back in Suna.

Images of an eight year old Gaara eating his lunch behind stacks of books in the school library, while other children his age sat at one of the room's tables, talking and laughing, flickered past the redhead's eyes.

_I knew, they were afraid of me, but times like that. When they didn't notice I was there. I used to close my eyes and pretend that I was sitting at that table with them. And, any minute, one of them was going to ask to trade desserts with me or see if I knew the answer to number three on the math homework. _

_Other days, I just wanted to kill them all, thinking it was their fault everything hurt all of the time. _

_But, those days…those were good days._

"And, do you remember the part where-"

_Not as good as this one though.._

Having spoken nonstop since intermission began, Naruto finally paused for air after Gaara answered his question of, "I wonder who she was?" by shoving the program under his nose.

_Feudal Lord's Wife_ Hyuuga Hinata

"Hinata?!"

Gaara raised his forehead in question.

"You see, I've gone to school with her since I was…She's-she's even in our English class this year."

Quickly, Naruto went from stunned but ecstatic mode to serious deliberation mode.

After a momentary hesitation, the blond came to a rather obvious conclusion. "Do you think she remembers me? You know, it would be _really_ rude if she noticed that I came to her play and didn't stop by during intermission to say hello, doncha think? Us being old classmates. But-" the tortured expression covering Naruto's face could've been due to the fact that he was planning on ditching his new friend for fifteen minutes or so, but, the truth was, "Gaara, can I ask you a favor?"

"Mmm."

"Well, you see, I'm pretty hungry. Starving actually. So, a trip to the concession stand is a must, but I don't know if Hinata has to stay for the whole show and I really-"

"Go."

The blonde's face lit up but quickly scrunched a trifle in concern (an expression that still made Gaara feel a little uneasy), "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go…Wait. What do you want?"

"Anything and everything and lots of it," Naruto responded with a grin, slipping the other boy a twenty, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise to be back in like ten seconds. Later"

"Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thus, Gaara went to buy anything and everything that the concession stand had to offer. Without the blond ball of energy chattering away beside him, the redhead's mind turned once again to his utter lack of a writing utensil.

_Hmm. They might have a few pens next to the register. I doubt anyone would notice if one or two went missing. _

Focused on his devious machinations and pen-stealing plans, Gaara bumped into someone walking by the refreshments, nearly upsetting their large cardboard tray of…

_Cupcakes, a candy bar, ice cream, popcorn…wow. That's a lot of food_, mentally exclaimed the slim youth as he looked up and started to excuse himself.

"I-I apologize. Please excuse me…"

_Lilacs_.

"…Neji."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The one good thing about having to go see a play by yourself is that no one is around to see you misbehave.

Theoretically.

No one should be around to see you ignore the health regimen that your soccer coach planned out specifically for you this season.

No one should be able to find out your greatest weakness: a deep, irrational love of sweets.

No one was standing in front of Neji with bright red hair, turquoise eyes and a scarlet kanji tattoo branded on his forehead.

"Hey, Gaara. It's no problem."

"Hi, Neji," the redhead's eyes were glued to his, and yet Neji had absolutely no idea what the other boy was thinking. Most people fidgeted or glanced around themselves. Growing up in the cutthroat business world that his family belonged to, with all of its dangers and pitfalls, the dark-haired Hyuuga had thought himself more than adept at reading people.

_But not Gaara. _

And, normally, Neji enjoyed his placid stare; it was sort of restful, but, now, caught in the act of massive sugar consumption, it just felt like he was being scrutinized.

Feeling a little judged and sounding a little exasperated (albeit more with the situation/himself than Gaara), Neji asked," Uh, are you getting some food, as well? Because, if you want, I think I got enough for two…actually, I think I got enough for eight."

Neji watched as the redhead tacitly fingered a twenty dollar bill. Realizing that he was not the only one feeling lost caused the tension across the handsome boy's shoulders to ease. "Or, never mind. Do you care if I wait in line with you?" surprised to hear a smoothness enter his voice, Neji listened to himself explain, "I got all of this," he lifted the giant cardboard tray to illustrate, "and I forgot to get a drink."

The little smile was back, "Yeah, sure."

Quickly moving onto the end of a steadily growing line, the boys waited for their turn.

_Conversation. Making conversation. I can do that._

_I'm great at it._

_Let's see, "So, what did you think of the first half of the play?" or, maybe, "I bet you are just dying to draw now, huh?"_

_Hmm, oh, I could talk about the dancing, "I really can't believe Hinata did so well. She's my cousin, you know?" _

_Wow, that sounds fake. _

_Or, I could…_

"I'm sorry," said Neji, carefully not looking at the boy next to him.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry," fingers tightened on cardboard," _Sigh_. I should've said it earlier, but I was too foolish to admit that I'd done anything wrong." Sneaking a glance at Gaara, Neji found him silent but looking a little shaken; the redhead's mouth was slightlyopen, and the Hyuuga could just make out the sound of him breathing.

_He's not asking why I'm apologizing…At the café…I did hurt him._

Facing forward again, "This kind of thing. College. Choices. It's all so new to me…I know it's not an excuse, but there you go."

_Don't look at him again. He must think you're insane...what is he thinking?!_

"But, I meant what I said that first day, and I really want your friendship. I just- I just can't promise not to be a stuck-up asshole every once in a while. Apparently…apparently that's just who I am, sometimes," even to Neji's vain ears that last part had sounded pretty pathetic.

_Why am I doing this? I'm just going to end up-_

The dark-haired boy's lapse into angst was prevented by the now familiar sound of Gaara's faint chuckle, which was accompanied by the welcome words,

"It's okay."

It wasn't, not really, but, the truth was that Gaara had already forgiven him days ago.

"Really?" asked Neji, whose quick turn towards the other boy caused three people near them to shout as they were hit with random items of sugary goodness.

"Yes."

_Thank you_.

"Okay, then," he turned back to face the front, bringing two more cries of, "Hey, asshole, watch where you're flinging that shit!" along for the ride.

"So, I heard," Neji looked over at Gaara, who stopped speaking as he realized that he had the Hyuuga's full attention before continuing," I heard that you got into the drawing class?"

_He stole my conversation topic_, Neji smiled.

"Well, I figured that it would be good for my med-," _No more lies_, "To tell you the truth, after seeing some of your stuff, I wondered what it would be like to, you know, make something…like that. So, I signed up yesterday."

_Not even the flicker of an eyelid to tell me his response_.

"Then, it appears we have a class together."

_What?_

"You're in Drawing 101!? But, you're so _good_."

"And, I'm a freshman," the redhead's quick-witted response drew a mental forehead slap from Neji.

_Oh, duh._

Thankfully, he was saved from the situation by the fact that the pair had reached the head of the line. Gaara scanned the menu and, in an even tone, ordered nearly half of it.

_Looks like I'm not the only one who was hungry._

"Is that all, kid?"

"Um, hold on a second. Neji?"

"Yeah?" the Hyuuga articulately replied.

"Do you want me to just buy your drink? It might be difficult for you to get to your money," the redhead said as he gestured towards Neji's full arms.

Opening his mouth to accept the kind offer, the Hyuuga was stopped by a voice behind them in line.

"Aww," the voice dripped sarcasm down onto the two boys, "Isn't that just _adorable_. The little homo is buying a drink for his big, strong boyfriend."

"Adorable, Sakon? It's fucking disgusting. I don't know why we even had to come to this fucking play, and now you're making me look at some gay shit. Jesus!" retorted a pretty girl with unnaturally long red hair and dark eyes. Her delicate features marred by anger and antipathy.

"Oh, fuck off, Tayuya, you're just pissed because that little redhead's hotter than you are," cried a silver-haired boy, wearing blue lipstick, who happened to look identical to the boy named Sakon.

_Twins._

"You, fuck off, Ukon! Me uglier than that little shit?" seeing Neji glaring back at her, the girl responded viciously, Hey, what the fuck are you looking at?! Finish your order, already!"

Gaara's face had drained white in frustrated humiliation. Embarrassed, as well, Neji's flushed cheeks did not make him any less angry at the comments and the change they had caused in the redhead's mood.

_I swear, if Hiashi wouldn't force me back to that house of his the second he found out, I would kill those guys._

_Just kill them._

"You know what, Gaara? That would be great. Thank you so much."

Trying to ignore the group behind them, the pair got their respective items and went to sit on one of the hall's many old, wooden benches. Side by side, both sagged a little in relief when the unkind observers got their concessions and went to the _opposite_ side of the building's atrium.

_My ice cream is melting_.

Neji swept a white plastic spoon along the edges of the transparent bowl, collecting the melted sundae's drippings. With great care, he lifted the overly full spoon up to his lips.

"So, you're here on a soccer scholarship?"

"Shit." Melted ice cream dotted the dark-haired boy's chin and shirt.

"Oh, I'm-"

With a wave of his hand and an upward curve to his full lips, the Hyuuga dismissed Gaara's apology and answered, "Yeah, are you a fan? We have some games coming up, if you wanted tickets."

By now (seconds later), Neji had nearly finished his strawberry sundae and was contemplating the eternal question of chocolate or vanilla, as he stared down at the two cupcakes he'd bought, when Gaara answered, "…soccer?"

"Heheh, don't tell me you're not a sports fan?"

"…"

Neji laughed at the blank look of incredulity that was the redhead's only response.

"Don't worry. I'm just kidding. In fact, the only reason _I_ even started playing was because my father wanted me to. In college-oh…you don't want to-"

"Go on."

"In college, he was the best. Even better than my uncle, the older twin. They were going to make him the captain, but…you see, there was this big donation from the Hyuuga Corporation, and Hiashi, my uncle, had recently inherited the family company," rubbing his forehead, Neji paused for a second before continuing with his story," Anyways, my dad never got made captain, but," Neji smiled bitterly," there's still old stories told around the locker room of how amazing he was on the field."

Two cupcake wrappers were empty but for crumbs. Gaara listened with a sympathetic ear, mouth slowly draining an extra large soda.

"So, I joined, and when I realized that it could pay for my college, I tried- No. I became the best. Its kind of like a job, but when I am on the grass, in the game, well, I wonder if my father felt the same rush of adrenaline, the same heat of the fight between two opposing forces, the same certainty of victory," feeling as though he had said too much, Neji changed the conversation's tone, "_Watching_ it, on the other hand-"

"I'd like to come and see you play," Gaara interrupted, "I just- I don't know the rules or anything."

Blank stare.

"_Soccer_? You don't know the rules to soccer?" Neji grinned as if the redhead had just cracked some hilarious joke, but stopped when he realized that the other boy was serious.

Staring at the drink wetting his hands with condensation, "I just never really was allowed to play…sports as a kid."

"Oh, if that's the case, then I'll get two tickets," Gaara's head snapped up in surprise to see Neji holding up two fingers, "One for you and one for Lee."

"He'll love teaching you all of the rules and regulations. I mean, his foster dad _is_ our coach, you know?"

"Hmm, then the clothes make a lot more sense now."

"Heheh, actually-"

But before Neji could continue, he was cut off by a loud, obnoxious but loveable voice, shouting to Gaara across the room, "Gaara! I'm back! You're never going to believe this!"

_Naruto._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The blond had returned and brought with him the energy and excitement that typified his personality. In agonized tones, he related to Gaara the disappointment he had met with backstage, which had been cluttered with actors, tech people, dancers, and (other) fans; he hadn't even gotten close to seeing Hinata. However, he had seen Gaara's older brother, Kankuro.

"And there he was running around, shoving another costume on, so I called out hello (to get him to stop). He did, and I told him I was one of your friends, and we'd come to see the show together. You should've seen his face! Probably embarrassed that he knew people out in the audience, huh? So, I told him that he was doing a great job as the feudal lord," the boy's face took on a slightly huffy and confused expression, " Even if I still don't see why he couldn't get me in to see _his wife_, for crying out loud."

"Naruto."

"Yeah, Red, what's up?"

Gaara wasn't sure what to ask first, "You do realize that they aren't really married, right? And, who told you that Kankuro was my brother?"

A little affronted, Naruto answered the redhead, "Of course, I know that they aren't really married, and here," he tossed the program onto the boy's lap, which already held a tray filled with food for the blonde," You' re the one who gave it to me. _Sabukano Kankuro_ comes right before _Hyuuga Hinata_. And speaking of Hyuuga," continued Naruto with barely an intake of breath, "Hey, Neji."

The dark-haired youth looked at Naruto with stiff shoulders and complacent eyes, "Hey, Naruto."

Ignoring Neji once again, Naruto returned his attention to the redhead, "Sooo, Gaara, is all of that food for me?"

The pale boy nodded in acquiescence.

"Thank you. There-there are even nachos!" tears began to fill the corners of the blonde's bright blue eyes as he picked up the tray from Gaara's lap while attempting to hug him, stomach grumbling, "...I'm-I'm just so happy."

At that moment, the lights in the theatre's atrium began to slowly flash, alternately dimming and brightening. Intermission was over.

Wiping imaginary sweat from his brow, Naruto exclaimed, "Looks like I was just in time. We better head back. See you later, Neji."

"Later…."

"Well, Neji…Maybe we'll see each other after-," Gaara started.

But, the handsome Hyuuga had already walked off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only two acts long, the rest of the play passed by with some excellent acting by Kankuro and a climatic end, the feudal lord's dramatic suicide.

Naruto cried. The lights came on. And, it was time to go back to their respective rooms.

The two boys shuffled out of the theatre, the blonde haggardly coming down from a sugar rush he'd gotten during the fourth act, and the redhead glancing inconspicuously from side to side, looking for someone he wanted to say goodnight to.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard he searched, Gaara wasn't going to find Neji. The other boy had left the theatre while the clapping and cheering was still going on, avoiding the crowds and his girlfriend.

So, the boys began the long walk back to their dorm.

Kankuro had performance notes and a department meeting to attend after the show, so the redhead knew that he wouldn't see his brother till tomorrow.

_I'll have to thank him…and Temari, _Gaara thought as the boys reached their dorm doors.

The blonde yawned loudly and rubbed sleepy blue eyes with his right hand while waving his left in the redhead's general direction, "Night, Gaara. That was so much fun. We'll have to do something like this again, as soon as possible."

"I agree."

Opening up his door, Naruto called, "See you in class."

Reaching for his own doorknob, Gaara replied, "See you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey loser! You will never guess how completely awe-"

_He's asleep._

Naruto was right.

Sprawled halfway across his desk, Sasuke had conked out, facedown in his Criminal Justice textbook. So black that blue highlights shone in the glow of a metallic desk lamp, soft strands of hair fell across his pale skin. Face relaxed in sleep, thick eyelashes brushing against his cheeks, the boy barely looked old enough to drive, let alone go to college. Completely unguarded, dreamless nights (such as this one) were the only times when Sasuke was freed from his brother, the death of his parents, and his own shortcomings.

_He's going to be so sore in the morning, if he stays there all night._

Gently gathering his best friend in his arms, the blonde carried Sasuke to the brunette's carefully made bed. Laying the boy down and covering him with an extra blanket, Naruto collapsed onto his own mattress. Too tired to change or move, the blonde peered over at the great Uchiha Sasuke.

_It's the first time I've seen him sleeping well since we got here. Sigh. I wish he'd just tell me what happened this summer._

And so, Naruto drifted off to sleep, looking at his best friend, and wishing there was some way he could help.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hands crossed behind flaming red hair, Gaara's body was bathed in moonlight that shone down from the room's large, open window. Five paintings had been sketched out, the initial brushstrokes laid, and frames placed aside, to be finished in the morning. While he could stay awake all night, working away, the light might have kept Lee up.

Calluses had deepened on the boy's right hand, due to the filling of at least one sketchbook as he related the night's events to his roommate. The bowl-cut wearing youth had gushed with tears and laughter, sharing all of Gaara's beautiful trials and tribulations. Ecstatically, Lee had told of his own wondrous night, including the youthful games and activities that Gai had so thoughtfully prepared for his foster son and foster son's girlfriend.

The memory made the redhead chuckle a little, for the third time that night.

_I can't remember the last time I laughed so much. _

Feeling his pale jaw, _my cheeks even hurt_.

Reflecting on the moments that had caused him such amusement, the boy's eyes were drawn to a number of the sketches that lined the floor around his bed. The redhead had jotted down page after page, detailing the play, Hinata, costumes, etc. And yet, the pale violet eyes that stared up at him from the carpet did not belong to the feudal lord's wife but the handsome boy who'd left without saying goodbye.

Gaara had been confused about his feelings toward Neji before, and tonight had only increased his befuddlement.

_I find everything beautiful. Neji's is just the same as a dilapidated, old building or Sakura when she smiles really wide, eyes closed. _

This wasn't like a Kabuki play, where the characters fell fervently in love at first sight. And, the thought of _anyone_ kissing him, holding him made Gaara feel nauseous and out of breath.

Still, the boy could not deny that there was something nagging at his chest and mind, every time he saw the handsome Hyuuga.

Yes, Gaara wanted to be friends with Neji. But, no matter how much time passed, the redhead knew that his _best friend_ would always be one with large eyebrows and zero fashion sense.

Gaara, also, knew that part of him liked being around the pale-eyed boy because he represented everything that the redhead had wanted, growing up. Acceptance, acceptance from some societal ideal, the kind of person who made his life miserable in high school.

_But, do I like him…am I even allowed to do something like that?_

The boy knew that no matter what the answer was, being in a relationship with Neji, acting on his feelings was not an option. To tell the truth, Gaara didn't care; the idea of dating, romance, and mutual love had never been in the cards fate had dealt him. He just wanted to know.

_Sigh._

There was one thing. One thing that felt like the shadow of an answer.

The boy might not have the stomach to kiss anyone, but…

If it was allowed…

If no one minded…

_I wonder what it would be like to hold his hand._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was past one o'clock in the morning and Neji was pissed off.

No, wait, Neji was not just pissed off; he was fucking pissed off.

At everything.

It had started when Ten-ten called to bitch Neji out for skipping off after the show. Then, Hiashi had phoned to ask his nephew how his first week at school had gone.

_Wants to judge how long its going to take before I crack down and change to a goddamn business major, probably. Ugh, why can't everyone just leave me alone?_

Despite Neji's frustration centering on those around him, the one he truly wanted to pound into oblivion was himself. He cursed all of the things he'd let slip about his family situation that night, couldn't stop thinking about his lack of action at the concession stand, and hated the fact that Naruto had gotten under his skin.

_I can't believe I am jealous of his friendship with Gaara. That's what it is…jealousy! _

Throwing his date book across the room as he violently thumped onto his bed, Neji's inner rage continued, _I have tons of fucking friends! Gaara is…Gaara is…_

…_different._

A calm descended.

_Why in the hell am I such a jerk to him?_

On his mahogany nightstand, two brand new sketchbooks, an art eraser, and a set of professional drawing pencils glared at him from beneath a halogen lamp.

_I bet he drew his hand off the second he got back to the dorms._

Grabbing the blank pad, a pencil, and the eraser, Neji decided that maybe he could be do what the redhead did. Considering what had occurred the first time he'd met Gaara, the dark-haired Hyuuga had a feeling that the other boy took out a lot of his rage and pain on paper.

_I can do that._

The only problem was…

He had no idea what to draw. His mind was blank.

_Sometimes, just starting is the most important step_.

So, he drew a line and another line and another and…

"Ugh. I don't know what I am even doing!"

Neji hated this, hated the fact that his cool, calm composure had slipped so drastically. This wasn't him. He did not yell or throw date books or curse the heavens.

Neji played soccer and abhorred intense emotional outbursts and met everyone else's expectations.

_But what about my expectations?_

_What about what_ I_ want to do with _my_ life?_

Letting his fingers thread through his soft hair, kneading his scalp, Neji composed himself.

Calmly, he, once again, picked up the sketchbook and tried again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note:** _

Welcome to another segment of the Author's Note brought to you by yours truly, and with a little help from my handsome (if a tad uppity) personal assistant this week, Hyuuga Neji.

_The dark-haired boy stands sullenly next to the author as a blue fluorescent "APPLAUSE" sign blinks over their heads_.

Today, we are going to answer a few questions that might interest our studio audience and help clarify some things about how this show actually works.

Neji, the slides.

_The Hyuuga, who appears to be wearing three or four layers of clothing, stares in annoyance at the author, before padding silently to an easel and flipping the first page of a large stack of posterboard slides that are heaped upon it._

_The first slide says in bold lettering: __**Where in the hell were you?!**_

The answer to that is quite simple, dear friends. Neji, _the author says pointedly._

_The boy shakes his head in refusal, crossing his arms across his chest. _

Neji...you know I was thinking, I've been reading a lot of Sintari's fan fiction lately, what are _your_ thoughts on Hyuugacest?

_Angrily, Neji gives into the threat, uncrosses his arms and takes off his outermost shirt. Underneath is another shirt which lists, in this order: _

_**1. 21 credits this semester taking almost entirely practical theatre class (lots of work)**_

_**2. Working three jobs to pay for said college**_

_**3. Having friends**_

_**4. Getting deathly ill for a week and a half**_

_**5. Moving **_

_**6. The fact that I didn't like how the chapter was going so rewrote the entire thing over the course of the past four days. **_

Yes, life blew (in a general sense), so there was little time to sit down, focus, and write. Since I am home for the summer now and have yet to land a suitable job, updates will resume. There should even be a new chapter (although only a 1-2 page interlude like chapters 1,4) up sometime tomorrow.

But, this chapter, long, huh? Long and…angsty. Speaking of angst, Neji.

_Neji turns the next page, rather sullenly. _

_**Keeping the characters…in character.**_

Or as I like to think of it. Neji…, _as the boy resists once again, the author lowers her eyelids and slyly remarks, _Wasn't Hinata just gorgeous in this past chapter?

_Scowling, the boy takes off the next shirt. _

_**OMFGBBQ OOC :P**_

There are times in this story where characters may act a little odd, a little unlike themselves in the manga/anime. One, this is because they are an in alternate universe, where their situations (while comparable) are still different. I try to take this into account as I am writing, and I alter what I think needs to be altered. However, it should be noted that all characters are seen by those around them as acting exactly like they did in the show/manga.

Hehe, although angst really does suit Gaara and that whiner over there, _author points to Neji, who glares back._

Next.

_Neji reveals a new posterboard that says: _

_**Pairings, pairings, who's got the pairings**_…

Ahh, my favorite part…Neji, last shirt please.

_This time the boy adamantly refuses; he is not some piece of meat, fan service for the author to entice people to read her story. Hell, he'll have sex with his cousin before he forgets his worth and pride._

_Realizing that she needs to pull out the big guns, the author sidles up behind the boy and whispers in his ear, _So, Neji, I was just thinking, the way you were acting this chapter and how much Gaara has grown…what are your thoughts on being the…_uke_?

_Quickly, the boy takes off the last shirt to reveal this in bright red lipstick:_

Although some pairings are obvious (or so you think, hahahaha), there is a lot of loving goin' to be happening in this here story. While most of them are solidified in my brain and won't be revealed until the story continues, I am open to suggestions.

Most of the plot has been totally mapped out alraedy, but an occasional love/lust detour won't kill it. Although, I tend not to crack pair too much. If I like your idea enough but it doesn't fit with Painted Dreams,

Who knows, I might try writing a one shot with it :P.

So suggestions are always welcome.

Oh, and, Neji, turn around. _On the boy's back, still in the lipstick, _

_**I heart reviews!**_

Yes, I love hearing what you all have to say, and I will start taking the time to answer them at the beginning and/or end of every chapter. Tell me what you like, hate, want more of, or just talk about something that stuck out to you.

Anything. I love it all. (winks at a the people who have reviewed more than a few times)

I love you guys, and maybe, just maybe…

_She whispers so the sullen Hyuuga can't hear her, _"I'll throw in shirtless Neji as a prize."

_Returning to her normal speaking voice, _Well, thanks for coming out tonight, everybody, _and slapping the dark-haired boy a little hard on the back, _Neji thanks you, too. Right, Neji?

_He glares._

Anyways, see you next chapter, everyone.


	9. Realism

Dark tousled hair curled up onto the dorm's wood paneling, as the young man sat, waiting nervously for her to come home. A bouquet of wilted flowers clutched in one hand, the other futilely trying to straighten his crumpled white dress shirt, he'd only been outside the dorm door for a _few_ hours.

_A few more couldn't hurt._

The boy slumped down into a sitting position, lightly smacking his head back against the wall.

_Who am I kidding?_

"What am I doing here?"

The good-looking, if slightly unkempt young man knew what he had been _going_ to do.

For the past two weeks, he'd planned on telling her that night, telling her that he was in love with her and asking her, his best friend, to give him a chance. Patting the left pocket of his black suit pants, the boy felt the paper where he'd written down everything that he'd wanted to say.

_Since we were in middle school, I…_

_After that time when you…_

_I could barely stand it…_

_Wanting to touch you…_

_Be with you…_

Sitting in the audience that night, the young man had felt his chest swell with pride. Glancing at those around him, he knew that the world was finally getting to see the girl for what she really was.

_Perfect._

Everything had been perfect.

Until, later, when he'd been trying to find her backstage, when he'd heard someone else calling out her name, when he'd turned around to see…

_That blonde bastard_.

_Asking where she was like he had a right to know, wanting to find her, ruining everything. _

His best friend had been in love with that blue-eyed idiot since elementary school, still was in love with him. And now, it seemed as though the blond liked her, too.

_I just need to be happy with what I have. _

_Her friendship. _

_That's enough. _

The boys ribs began to ache.

_If I push…If I ask that question…I couldn't tell her the truth, only to watch her fall even deeper in love with that dumbass, being his girlfriend, going on dates, holding hands…_

"Aghh!"

"I'm sorry, you haven't been waiting long have you?"

And, there she was.

Quickly jumping up and brushing off the seat of his pants with a swipe, the young man tried to give her his usual feral grin, even though he was having trouble catching his breath.

_She's so beautiful. Too beautiful._

"Nah, I just stopped by, wanted to make sure you got these on your big night. Haha," he said nervously holding out the roses with a laugh, "not that you need anymore I'm sure."

"Oh, but _these_ are lovely."

"Yeah," _Just like you_, "You did amazing tonight, by the way."

Searching his face, the slender, young dancer gave him a sweet, soft smile, "That's what everyone's been saying…well, almost everyone, " her grin faltering for a second, "But, now, hearing you say it…haha, I think I'm finally starting to believe it."

"Almost everyone?"

"Well, a few of the other girls had some really great constructive criticism during our department meeting. I'll just have to get better, I guess. They know what makes a good dancer better than I do," the happy look of pride that had suffused her features was slowly fading behind a creased brow, a worried look.

He hated that look.

He'd do anything to get rid of it forever.

Or, even for just a moment…

Warm and rough, his large right hand, almost timidly, caressed the side of her face, fingers tracing down cheek, palm cupping jaw. Although surprised, the girl was unable to keep her body from reacting, thick eyelashes fluttered, while a pale pink mouth opened, inches from the boy's own.

_Stopbehappywithwhatyouhaveyou'llruineverythingdon't!_

"I love you."

Coming back to her senses, the girl shook her head a little and replied kindly, "I love you, too."

_As a friend._

She'd given him a way out of the situation, a way to forget what he'd been about to do. Hand resting lightly on her hip, the other resting on his shoulder, cute little face turned up to smile at him. The part of the boy that loved her wanted to give her a nice, brotherly hug, and pretend that everything was fine and dandy. The part of him that desired her wanted to gamble it all.

Looking into her pale violet eyes, desire won.

In one natural movement, he pulled her body against his. Savoring the feel of her supple skin, memorizing its musky vanilla scent, trying to keep control, because he knew she had never asked for any of this.

_Please, please…don't make me leave you._

And, then, the poor boy felt slender fingers curling behind the nape of his neck, twining in the chocolate mane, causing goose bumps to rise and all loss of self-control. Pressing her back against the dorm's wall, he kissed her, with passion and despair. Pulling the girl's soft lower lip into his mouth, the boy's body shuddered in desire and relief when he felt her kiss back.

Days passed.

Barely a millisecond had gone by.

His forehead pressed against hers. The kiss had ended, but the two didn't move, still breathing into one another.

Face scrunching up in crazed sorrow, the boy whimpered into her open mouth. And, the girl jerked in surprise, when she felt tears trace the same path fingers had drawn moments ago.

Reaching around the girl's slender frame, his arms pulled her closer, face burying into her shoulder, nose sliding against the sensitive area behind her ear. In something between a growl and a sob, Kiba whispered, "I'm so sorry, but this has to be goodbye."

Then, he was gone.

Shocked, Hinata reached up one pale hand to touch the wet tracks her best friend had left behind.

Looking around, as if for some kind of answer, she spied the fallen roses, strewn across the ground. Stooping to gather them up, she paused a moment before unlocking her door, closing it behind her, and collapsing in tears against its hard, wooden surface.

Back in the hallway, dark red petals trailed like drops of blood, the forgotten pieces of a boy's broken heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note:_ Let me start off this incredibly short Author's Note with one sentence.

"Oh snap!"

Since we don't have much time left, let's get a reaction from tonight's special guest star, Akatsuki member, Uchiha Itachi.

_Good-looking, half-blind, and deadly, the aforementioned Uchiha looks narrowly at the author, and she prays to all the gods of all the different religions that she isn't about to get the completely fucked up. _

_Suddenly, he speaks with emotionless certainty, _"I thought that this chapter was teh smex."

_Crickets. _

Really?

"Yeah, have you ever thought about doing anything on camera pans away to leave the disturbing pair and their even more disturbing conversation. 

Notes to People: Beloved Shadow- clutches new Sasuke figurine with a crazy ass grin Thank you! And yay! I'm not dead. I think that you are going to be my favorite reviewer because of your awesomeness and the details you give.

DarkRavie- Thanks for the review. Hope this was a quick enough update for you! ;)

Everyone else…I will update sometime next week, and spoilers:

-Shikamaru plays shouji

-Neji asks for help

-Naruto finds out he has more than just English with Hinata

Lastly, reviews are love! And, if you are new to "Painted Dreams", then go back and criticize/glomp the crap out of the old chapters. It will earn you some form of response and my everlasting devotion.


	10. Trompe L'Oeil

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns all the fun stuff, and he just left me the boring pieces that I am trying to put together for you, guys.

**Beautiful Notes for Beautiful People:**

JessAnime: Hello, I don't know if you are new reader or just a new reviewer, but thank you for the comment. It's nice to hear about the qualities someone enjoys in the story. I am interested to hear what you have to say about the other chappies as well.

IEatChicken: Umm…yeah, it kind of is. sad face Sorry, I should have made it clearer sooner. But, feel safe in the fact that even Neji was fooled.

BelovedShadowofLight: Hey there, girly! Yes, poor Kiba, poor poor Kiba. Hope this chapter cleared things up. Is it strange that I never really liked him all that much until I wrote him down in this fic? And yet, he's so yummy in the last chapter. Growl.

DarkRavie: You're a loyal reader, and, to be really honest, it's little reviews like yours that force me to sit down and actually type this thing up. So, thank you.

Thesadistichomicidalchild: My most consistent reviewer who always brings me presents. munches on brownies You think _that _chapter was sad…well, they aren't coming for awhile but some really bad things are going to happen to really good people in this story…;) hope you like it. Oh, and if you like my drabbles, I am adding more in a day or two. Possibly inspired by this week's author's note.

MirokuTK: Yay, new person! I love that you caught onto the weird vibe between the pair that Neji also picked up on. There is a definite link and sexual tension but no actual romantic feelings. Hope you like this chapter, as well.

_I love you, all. Just so you know ;)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Collapsed onto a wooden bench in the KU biology lab, the only thing that kept Kiba from giving into the seductive oblivion of sleep was the cluster of birds, cooing and calling outside the large, tree-framed windows.

The loud, raucous shrill of birdsong that penetrated the inside of his skull might have been pleasant under other circumstances. But, the boy's crumpled dress clothes, the acidic scent of alcohol on his breath, and dark smudges underneath each eye indicated a night of aimlessly wandering the campus and a failed attempt to drown his pain.

The only comfort reaching Kiba's too tired body came from the small ball of heat and fur, curled up on the inside of his suit coat.

_At least, I still have Akamaru._

With a slight groan and a loosening of muscles, the troubled young man thumped down onto the lab table. Shafts of sunlight had barely begun to creep their way through the windows, and yet the room already began to heat.

_Figures, it's going to be a beautiful day. I can't believe I actually showed up for this thing. Bet, that lazy ass woman doesn't even make an appearance. _

Kiba continued snarling and gnashing his teeth for awhile, bemoaning the fact that his Veterinary Medicine major required Biology 105 and that it was taught by Godaime Tsunade, the buxom, ball-busting dean of Sciences.

_Who makes their students do extra lab work on a Saturday?_

The more the young man filled his mind with distractions and complaints, the easier it was to forget why he hadn't showered this morning or why he'd finished that entire bottlehe'd found in his sister, Hana's, refrigerator last night.

Having arrived at the classroom a good thirty minutes early, Kiba had expected painful solitude, where he could let his angst roam free before the lab commenced. So, he was a little startled to see the door knob begin to turn after only five minutes of piteous whining.

In the doorway, hair of the deepest dark brown was raised in a large spiky brush, whose soft texture belied its appearance. Opaque, circular sunglasses rested upon a young man's nose, covering kind eyes of a faint, honeyed amber. Paper-white skin and a bulky gray trench coat protected most of the brunette's body, like the glasses shielded his eyes.

_Why did it have to be him?_

A mixture of embarrassment, sorrow, and envy flooded the wild young man's senses.

_How do you tell one of your two best friends that you've ruined everything? _

Watching Shino make the torturous journey through metal stools and discarded equipment, Kiba felt the envy rise in the back of his throat, threatening to choke him.

_Especially, when he still gets to see her everyday._

Feeling the delicate rub of Akamaru nosing into his stomach grounded the boy's passions.

It was not Shino's fault that Kiba had lost control and kissed Hinata. It wasn't Shino's fault that Hinata was, obviously, not in love with Kiba. It wasn't Shino's fault that a combination of pride and regret was going to keep Kiba from being the kind of friend that he should be, supporting the beautiful Hyuuga in all of her choices and working through the awkwardness of their present situation.

_Great. Now, I'm just depressed again, _the tousled young man thought with a grunt.

Turning to face Shino, Kiba found himself being examined rather thoroughly. The black frames gave away nothing, and the too tired young man was unsure of what he should say. The state of his clothing, the scent lingering about his person, the bulge of Akamaru around his waist, Kiba felt as though his stupidity was so readily obvious.

_How am I going to explain?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the purposeful movement of the other boy's right hand, as he removed his sunglasses. A rare occurrence, Kiba was a little shocked.

Until he looked into his best friend's eyes, seeing his own pain mirrored back at him.

_You, too?_

Silently replacing his shades, Shino sat down next to the other boy, giving him an awkward, one-armed hug in the process.

Unable to end his best friend's suffering, the stoic, trench-coated youth chose to share it.

And so, the two boys sat in the empty lab, both hopelessly in love with a girl that would never see them as anything but her dearest friends.

Still, the birds were chirping, and the sun was shining, and Kiba wasn't alone anymore.

Gazing out those thick, dust-covered windows, he thought, _it really is going to be gorgeous outside, today. I wonder, if Akamaru wants to go to the park after class._

_---------------------------------------------------_

"Geez, Asuma, why in the hell do we have to play out here? It's _too_ damn hot."

Sweat trickled down the tanned boy's temples, as he slid his lance over to capture one of his advisor's pawns. Shikamaru's fingers left behind a faint damp shadow on the shogi piece.

"You need to get out more, Shikamaru. Fresh air is good for a person, _particularly_ when that person has a full class schedule and obligations that keep him from seeing the outside world for days at a time," Asuma declared, stopping to take a deep drag on the ever-present cigarette loosely held by the index and middle fingers of his right hand.

Then, with a slight chuckle, the bearded man continued, "Plus, my office doesn't have air conditioning. You think it's bad _out here_…"

"Mendoukusai."

A salty residue from dried sweat combined with fresh perspiration collecting beneath the dark-haired youth's dreadlocked ponytail caused him to be both itchy and irritable. A lack of sleep the past two nights contributed to the irritable portion, bringing with it some added exhaustion and annoyance.

Moving one of his generals after a few moments deliberation, Asuma took note of his student's increased agitation and like _all_ good teachers, tried to ignore it.

"Sigh."

Which was made more difficult due to the number of times the tanned boy exhaled dramatically, quickly moved a shogi piece, and leaned on his hands, face smushed up, waiting for Asuma to take his turn.

Trying to be nonchalant, the dark, bearded man inquired in a half joking, half serious tone, "So, are you going to tell me why you look like your dog just died after your girl ran off with your best friend, or am I supposed to guess?"

"Hmph."

"Hmph, huh? That's all I get?"

"I don't have a dog…or a girl."

Sometimes Shikamaru's sarcasm made Asuma want to wring the boy's scrawny little neck.

_Kid better thank his lucky stars that I enjoy his company. And that my dad would kill me, if I took out one of his college's students._

Clearing the slight rise of anger from his throat, he tried again, "So, _classes _how are they going?"

Shrugging noncommittally, Shikamaru acquired one of his advisor's knights as he answered, "I go."

"Ahhh, that's good, I guess," scratching at his beard, Asuma felt a bit lost. Normally, the kid was a little bit more giving than this.

_Looks like I'll just have to be blunt about it, then._

"Listen, what are you doing here, Shikamaru?"

"Playing shogi."

"No-you know what I mean. Your entrance essays were excited and interested in starting a new life. They were a large part of the reason you got into this college. But, it's only been a week, and you seem even more miserable and discontent than ever. Is it the class schedule, too much hard work, not enough fun?"

Vacant eyes peering at Asuma, Shikamaru continued to play the game. Moving a shogi piece, the slim youth answered his advisor with a question, "Fun?"

Smiling a little to himself as he remembered the _fun_ he'd had in college, Asuma explained, gesturing with his cigarette, "Hanging out with friends, parties, dating, the _whole _college experience."

If it was possible for a person to increase the utter blankness of an already empty stare, Shikamaru could have given Gaara a run for his money with the vapid look he shot at his advisor.

Trying not to let himself become resigned to his student's lack of ambition or excitement, Asuma hastily maneuvered his queen and went on, letting disapproval work its way into his voice, " _So_, you're just going to sleep away college like you napped through high school. Going to forget about all those great ideas and newfound interests and just slip back into the day to day job of existing. Great plan, Shikamaru. _Really_. I'd forgotten how smart you were."

The tanned boy's eyes widened a little at the unexpected anger in his advisor's tone, but the look was quickly replaced by one of sarcastic condescension, "And getting wasted with my buddy on the weekend, screwing around, that's _really_ living?" Moving his queen to the far end for a promotion, Shikamaru turned up the cynicism, "If that's what life is supposed to be like than I'd rather just sleep through it all. _Thank you_."

"Well, how would _you_ know?" Full lips closed over a newly lit cigarette, while Asuma stubbed out the old butt in a nearby ashtray. The bearded man sagged a little in pleasure, as he took the first drag.

Eyes heavy-lidded with gravity, Asuma told Shikamaru the hard truth, "_You don't_. And, you are trying to twist my words around, so that I seem to be promoting the life of an alcoholic sleaze. That way you don't have to admit that I'm more than a little right."

Letting the fondness he had for the boy enter his words, "You're better than this, Shikamaru. You have the ability, the opportunity, and the resources at your disposal to do whatever you want. But, you don't know what you want, and you're not willing to try and find out."

"Find out what makes life worth living."

"…for you."

For the first time, the pony-tailed youth let his misgivings show across his face.

The man was right; Shikamaru had no idea what he wanted and, part of him, was worried that he never would. This was it. This was his life.

"So, where do I start? What makes _your_ life worth living, huh?" The slim young man asked.

Initially startled by the boy's sudden about face, the man lost his composure for a second before actually hearing Shikamaru's questions. Tobacco clenched between his teeth, Asuma's mouth grinned around the thin, white stick, "Me? Well, I fell prey to one of the oldest temptations of men around the world. _Women_."

Beginning to dig in his wallet for a picture, the bearded man's voice filled with pride, "Woman, actually."

Handing over the photo of Konoha's leading dance instructor, Yuuhi Kurenai, Asuma saw that Shikamaru had made his final move on the shogi board.

Checkmate.

_That son of a bitch_, he grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where in the hell is that bastard Shikamaru_? thought the beautiful blonde Ino with a snarl.

First, these _losers_ had asked Chouji if he wanted to go out for waffles this morning, _when everyone knows that Chouji (and Shikamaru) always Always ALWAYS take me out to breakfast. Of course, Chouji pretended like he was going to turn them down, when I _know_ he just wanted to guilt me into saying that I'd go, too. Ugh, and these waffles aren't even that…_

Taking another delicious bite of the golden Belgian waffle, smothered in blueberries and whipped cream that covered her plate, Ino backtracked a little, mentally, _Ok, the waffles are amazing. But, the company…ugh._

Seated at a round dining table topped with Formica were the aforementioned "losers": Naruto (_annoying dumbass), _next to him was Gaara (_total freak_), then Lee (_eyebrows_), Sakura (_forehead…actually, her short hair makes it less noticeable. Huh, you'd think since she got cute, she'd have ditched that train wreck, by now_), and Chouji (_he's going to kill himself, eating like that_).

"Chouji, slow down. You're going to choke or something. And, the last thing I want to do this morning is make a trip to the emergency room, k? _Geez_," Ino cautioned her ravenous best friend. Looking down at her own half-eaten breakfast, the blue-eyed beauty pushed her plate away. Even though her stomach was grumbling, Ten-ten had mentioned during dance this morning that Ino appeared to have gained weight since college started.

_Freshman fifteen? No thank you._

Face scrunching up in worry, Chouji cocked his head to the side and asked, "Is your food okay, Ino? If it's too cold or something, I can-"

Waving him to a stop, Ino interrupted, "_No, no_. I'm just on a diet. A girl need's to keep her figure. Just because we've gotten into college doesn't mean it's an excuse to pig out. Ne, Sakura?"

With a sweet grin breaking across her face, Sakura bumped a lean shoulder against her boyfriend's, "Ha, actually, Lee kind of likes it that I have a little muscle. With all the training we do, if I went on a diet…," The pretty girl's features distorted themselves as if to say, _Yikes_.

Listening with rapt attention, Lee smiled sweetly at his pink-haired love. It was true. He loved her body when it was more than just skin over bone. However, secretly, the bushy browed boy would have been just as enamored of Sakura if she weighed 200 pounds, 90 pounds or stayed at her slim 120.

Mouth turned up a little in disgust, Ino glared at the happy couple, _I think I am going to be sick. _

Facing her from across the table, Naruto chimed in with his opinion, "You know, Ino, I always thought that really thin girls were the prettiest, too. But, well," the golden brown skin of his face stretched a little, as his bright blue eyes widened in wonder, "_last night_, I saw this play. There was this girl who danced, Hinata. Let me just say, now and forever that I love girls that have a little curve to them. _Love_." The blonde idiot turned to give his red-haired friend a wink, "Right, Gaara? Remember how beautiful she was?"

The strange redhead just hmm'd in response, eyes remaining on the sketchbook in front of him, with only the occasional glance up.

_Fuh-reak. _

Unable to be put off or silenced in any way, shape, or form, Naruto turned back to Ino, "Did you go see that show last night, too, Ino?"

Gritting her teeth a little in anger and annoyance, the girl spat out, "Yes. _I was in it_."

"Oh, really? Did you do lights or something?"

_I am going to punch him. Punch him right in his stupid smiling face. Noticing that cow, Hinata but not me. That bastard._

Luckily, Chouji had noticed the quick rise of Ino's temper, and the touch of his hand on her shoulder quieted the impulse she had to kill the blonde boy.

"He's not trying to hurt your feelings, Ino," redirecting his attention to the other blonde, "And, Naruto, Ino was one of the dancers. She did a great job, too. Especially during the wedding sequence, I thought." The pleasantly plump young man beamed at his gorgeous best friend, hoping she'd forget about pummeling the blonde boy into oblivion.

She did.

Flattery was always the easiest way to distract Ino from her slight tendency towards homicidal mania.

Suddenly, tearing himself away from Sakura, Lee began speaking (_in an annoyingly loud voice_), "Gaara, you should show everyone some of those sketches you did last night of the play. They were amazing. I almost wish that Sakura and I had missed the wonderful delight of homemade miso and exciting competition that was showered upon us yesterday evening, if I could have seen the passionate sights that Gaara so artfully captured on paper."

_The freak drew pictures of the show…psht, their probably all of that fa- all of Hinata._

Glancing at Sakura, Ino was surprised to find her roommate smiling (_again_) in response to her embarrassing boyfriend's outburst.

"Yeah, I loved how you drew the movements, Gaara. Your art seems so alive," and with a look of chagrin, the girl admitted, "Plus, I don't think I would have missed the _grand _night of food and games that Gai had planned for us half as much as Lee might have."

Excitedly (because he liked games), Naruto started to ask what they had played but was unexpectedly stilled by an apprehensive Gaara.

"What if it was Twister? Do you really want to carry that image around in your mind _for the rest of your life?_"

Naruto looked confused, but Ino surprised herself, by snorting a little in laughter.

Hearing a positive response to his comment, Gaara glanced around the small table and started slightly in shock upon realizing that it was Ino, who had found him funny. Unable to help herself, the pretty blonde gave the boy a small smile. At this, the redhead, immediately, returned to staring at his sketchbook. Occasionally, Gaara anxiously checked to see if Ino was still watching him.

She was.

_Geez. Why did he turn away like that? All I did was give him a nice, friendly smile. I mean, he's the creepy one. Shouldn't _I_ be the one freaked out here?_

But, the preppy blonde beauty wasn't. Even her annoyance at Shikamaru's unexplained absence began to disappear as Sakura related a pretty humorous anecdote involving Gai, Lee's foster father, and their Honors English teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

This past Tuesday, Gai had boldly stridden into Kakashi's classroom and challenged him.

Challenged him to a fiery duel of passionate water balloon fighting after class.

A challenge which Kakashi, albeit reluctantly, _accepted. _

With a mild guffaw, Ino actually joined in the table's conversation, "Why would he do that?"

"Do you mean Kakashi-sensei accepting the challenge? Or Gai throwing it down?"

"_Both_."

"Because, Gai-sensei is _the_ _coolest_-!!"

"That pervert probably just wanted to get the girls in his class all-"

"Because-_Because_," Sakura continued increasing her volume, attempting to halt Lee and Naruto, "Because. Apparently, _our_ English teacher used to be a cop. Detective, in fact. So, the minute Gai hears about the policeman extraordinaire on campus, he rushes over to test out the physical fitness of the Konoha justice system."

"With _water balloons_?" questioned Ino, in cynical disbelief.

"Well, not at first. Right, Lee?"

Peering out from beneath his bowl-cut bangs, Lee responded, "Right. There were a number of more intensive physical and mental challenges that preceded…"

The blonde girl supplied the rest, "A water balloon fight."

The boy nodded, "Yes, water balloons," shrugging a little, "They just ran out of ideas."

Sakura put an arm around her boyfriend's right shoulder, "So, now, it's just silly contest after silly contest."

"But, THEY'RE SO FULL OF YOUTH-_ouch_, Sakura, that hurt!" Naruto's sarcastic comment had earned him a smack over the head from the pink-haired girl.

_Noone pokes fun at her man._

Sniggering at both the blonde boy's comment and his punishment, Ino could hear the sound echoing to her right.

_Gaara, huh?_

Again, glancing over at the redhead had the effect of stilling his smile and forcing his face back down.

_What the hell is his problem?_

To make matters even more confusing, Gaara's head suddenly shot up; his disturbed gaze focused across the room. After a few seconds of noticeable inner turmoil, the redhead quietly excused himself, claiming that he had to visit the restroom.

A quick scan of the other faces at the table told Ino that she was the only one who had noticed the pale young man's anxiety.

_Was it because of me?_

----------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's stomach was not his friend.

In fact, the way it twisted into a vise, boiled over, and flipped without warning, bitter enemy would have been more accurate.

_That girl, from the café, one of Neji's _friends…

_Every time she glared at me. _

_The same look I used to get._

_Couldn't even finish a single waffle._

The state of the redhead's tummy and its apparent death wish had only gotten worse upon Neji's entrance into the diner.

_He walked in, saw me, turned around, and, practically, ran out. So much, for being friends. _

The familiar taste of betrayal and censure coating his lips, Gaara needed a few minutes alone. A week ago, the redhead had expected that he would be treated like this at college, that everything would stay the same, the only change being the location. But, over the past few days, he'd made so many new friends; he'd stopped stuttering; he'd…

He'd been an idiot to think things could have gotten so great, so quickly.

The redhead had nearly made it to the bathroom, when a voice as thick as honey and just as smooth caught his attention.

"Gaara."

_What did he come back for?_

Angry at himself and at the stupid blonde girl and, even, at Neji for reminding him of life back in Suna, the redhead didn't turn to face the Hyuuga. Instead, teeth gritting slightly, he asked with back to the other boy, "What do you want, Neji?"

There was a painful snap to the boy's normally reserved tone, which was answered by the handsome Hyuuga's own proud snarl. "Hmph. _Nothing_, I guess."

Hearing the superior tone and arrogant answer made Gaara's chest hurt.

_I want to be his friend, but he obviously could care less about me. It's _fine_. I just wish-I wish he would leave me alone. _

Hating himself a little for it, Gaara glanced back at Neji. The boy's elegant features were torn between a sneering pride and the scrunch of an unknown pain. Clutched in the Hyuuga's left hand was a thick sketchbook, its metal rings digging into the young man's palm. A few pencils poked from Neji's pockets, and Gaara realized that something very strange was going on.

"Why did you take one look at me and walk off? Is that what you meant last night, about being an _asshole_ sometimes?"

A look of confusion wiped away pride and sorrow.

"_You_? I was running from that bitch, Ino. She annoys the crap out of me. If she'd seen me, I'd have had to put up with at least an hour of whining and pawing, while she made me recite everything I know about her beloved Sasuke-kun. _Actually,_ he's the one who told me you guys went out for breakfast. I was looking for _you_," in haste, Neji practically spat out his answer.

If Gaara had been the kind of person who exclaimed in response to mild epiphanies, then the redhead would have said, "OH!" right about now.

As he was not that kind of a person, the boy merely thought (in lowercase letters, no less).

_Oh, So, that's why…and he-_

_But the sketchbook…_

_Did he want help or to show me his stuff before class on Monday?_

_I fucked it up._

Letting his mouth turn up at the corners, Gaara's face was the epitome of apologetic.

For him.

In other words, still as blank as Neji's new sketchbook but slightly crumpled along the edges of his sky blue eyes.

The redhead started to open his mouth to ask Neji if he wanted to do a little drawing work as practice for Monday's class, when things went downhill again.

**Fast.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ano sa, Ano sa, Ino-chan, you're a dancer, right? Does that mean your friends with the gorgeous, wonderful, amazing Hinata? Wow! You get to see her dance like everyday, huh? So, what does she normally wear during practices? Does she have a boyfriend? I bet she does; she so beautiful and talented and-…"

"…I haven't talked to her much in classes, _yet_. But, she seems really really sweet. Not like most girls. What have you-…"

"Naruto."

The talkative young blonde swiveled mid-sentence to find Sakura glaring at him with her most deadly of looks. All for Naruto's own good, of course. If the pretty, pink-haired girl didn't stop him, knock him out, or something else equally violent, Ino _would _kill him. Of that, Sakura was certain.

However, the blonde girl had barely noticed Naruto's spill of inane questioning.

Rather, all of her attention was directed at Gaara's sketchbook.

Upon leaving for the bathroom, the redhead innocently placed his book right within reach of the blonde girl's curious grasp.

Who wouldn't want to figure out what that creepy kid had been doing all morning? And, both Lee and Sakura had claimed Gaara was brilliant. So, the girl casually reached over, slipped the book into her lap, and flipped through, while everyone else continued to talk over her.

Or, in Naruto's case, _to_ her.

But, lucky for him, Ino wasn't listening. Like the cobra with a charmer's flute, she had become entranced by picture after picture, laid out in delicate strokes of pencil and ballpoint pen.

_That frea- _

_He did all of this? It's _so-

On the thick drawing vellum, sketches from that morning filled the entire page, from corner to corner. One was of Lee and Sakura, talking separately, not looking at one another, but, underneath the table, they were holding hands. Love drifted as freely about the couple as the air they breathed.

In spite of herself, Ino couldn't help but find the scene cute.

Below, was a picture of how Naruto must appear to Gaara. The blonde was beaming with happiness, even while ominous shadows flickered across his face and chest.

For some reason, the sight made Ino's spine quiver with its eerie dichotomy.

Lastly, three careful sketches were grouped together, and their subjects drew a small gasp from the girl's pretty pink mouth.

_A beautifully sad Ino, crying in front of a smashed mirror._

_A kindly, smiling Chouji, bandaging her bloody hands._

_Both of them laughing, happy, sitting at the diner table. _

Pausing for a moment before continuing to flip through the redhead's sketchbook, Ino could barely see any of the new pages, her mind captivated by Gaara's insight.

Until.

_Neji?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"For fuck's sake, Jirobo, _look_ at this goddamn bill. You ate half the things on it, and now you're only paying for a fifth. That's a load of shit."

Gaara's mouth hung open in shock, as he saw the group at the cash register. Recognizing the speaker, Neji also froze.

_That voice. _

A furtive glance back confirmed what the handsome Hyuuga had already known.

_It's those assholes from last night._

With one significant addition, a large twenty-something whose massive bulk was more muscle than fat. His bright orange hair flared up in a well-trimmed mohawk, shaved to skin on the sides.

Gaara's mouth closed and his face turned deadpan, emotionless.

_Because of those jerks or because of me? _

Clearing his throat, Neji broke the silence, "Um, so, you were saying, Gaara?"

Clear crystal eyes bore into his, "Yes. I was just going to see if you-"

"Well, look who it is, Sakon! It's your cute, little redhead," cried one of the silver-haired boys to his twin.

_Ukon._

Whipping around with excitement, Sakon's deep black eyes lit upon Gaara, "Ooo, he looks just as delicious this morning as he did last night. _Maybe even better_. All sleepy and full of waffles," the sadistic boy chuckled evilly.

Hands on hips, hair a bright magenta, Tayuya was utterly fed up with the twins, their faux homosexual taunting, and waiting for her goddamn, motherfucking change, "Where the fuck is Kidomaru, so we can get the hell out of here?!" And you two, leave that trash alone. They can fuck each other raw on the diner floor, for all I care. But, I am fucking sick of hearing you two talk about it."

A dark-skinned boy with black hair bound up in a tight ponytail broke in upon the girl's anger, having just exited the men's restroom.

"Tayuya, half the diner can hear your shouting, un. What's the problem?" Kidomaru asked, although he seemed more concerned with getting the group out of the restaurant intact, rather than listening to his friend's explanation.

"Just these fucking queers we keep on running into. Little Red and his dumbass boy-"

Kidomaru interrupted Tayuya with a laugh, "_Them_? Ha, I don't know about the little tattooed kid, but that's Hyuuga Neji, soccer genius."

Calling over to his large, mohawked friend, "Oi, Jirobo! Remember that Hyuuga coach was scouting last year, the first freshman to make KU's A Team? I told you how great he did at the first practice."

"Which practice?"

"The one you missed because of that food poisoning."

"Oh. I remember now. What about him?"

"He's here. Come on, let's go say hi," said Kidomaru, slapping his large friend on the back.

One hand still touching Jirobo, the dark-skinned youth waved the other in greeting, "Oi, Neji!"

At this, Tayuya increased the tempo of her right foot, which was tapping in impatience, while the silver-haired twins played paper, rock, scissors to see who got to molest the redhead first.

During the whole exchange, Gaara and Neji had been silently listening, waiting, and hoping that the group would just leave without incident.

Well, the handsome Hyuuga was also trying to control his temper.

_Will not kill them. Will not kill them._

Upon hearing Kidomaru call out his name, Neji gave a soft groan, while Gaara's eyes widened ever so slightly.

Forcing himself to turn and greet his teammates, Neji put his back to the redhead and a fake smile on his face, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

_If your fucking father wasn't friends with my goddamn uncle, I'd…_

Internally, Neji was at least as foul-mouthed as Tayuya.

Standing opposite the dark-haired Hyuuga with arms crossed, Kidomaru bantered companionably, "Here for a little Saturday morning refueling, huh? Practice is gonna be harsh tonight; it's so _freaking _hot out."

Inwardly heavy-lidded with boredom, Neji grudgingly responded, "True true."

"Hey, I almost forgot to introduce to our #1 in defense, here's Jirobo."

The great, ham-fisted young man covered up Neji's smaller pale palm in a firm handshake, "Hiya, Neji, looks like we're going to be kicking some ass this year, if half of what Kido tells me about you is true."

In a joking deadpan, Neji claimed, "Lies. They're all lies. Don't listen to him," while glancing behind him to see Gaara already a good ten paces away.

_Stop. Hold on. Let me come with you. I don't even like these guys. It's just they know my fam-, _the dark-haired Hyuuga thought but didn't say anything.

The twins were also noticeably upset by the redhead's departure. Sakon went to find some method of cheering himself up, possibly locating some puppies to kick. While Ukon left for the bathroom, to reapply a layer of bright blue lipstick.

Putting his arm around the Hyuuga's shoulders, Kido pulled Neji out of Gaara's reach as the rest of the group walked out of the diner, "So, what position do you think you'll want to play?"

------------------------------------------------------------

_There's so many…and all of Neji. _

Bright azure eyes took in each perfect sketch.

_Neji kicking a soccer ball. Neji spilling ice cream on his shirt. Neji smiling with heartbreaking sweetness. Neji. Neji. Neji._

The drawings were beyond magnificent. Like all of the redhead's art, there was a tenuous duality of light and dark, happiness and sadness, life and death. The wrinkle of an old man's smile. The curve of a young girl's out-thrown hip.

They were in every single picture of Neji that Ino saw.

That and…

_Something else._

The blond girl had spent untold hours in the company of the dark-haired Hyuuga. And, to be brutally honest (which she always was), Ino had never particularly liked him. Sure, he was good-looking (_not as sexy as Sasuke-kun_), and kind of smart (_not half as intelligent as Sasuke-kun_), great at sports (_Sasuke-kun would crush him_), and overly rich (_and Sasuke-kun isn't?_).

But, his personality…

_I just didn't get it. Why Ten-ten would want to date him. I mean, sometimes he's kind of cool. But, most of the time, he's just a jerk. _

Letting her thoughts drift back to Gaara's _other_ drawings, Ino lazily used one slim finger to trace the elegant curve of the Hyuuga's graphite cheekbone.

"What. Do. You. Think. You. Are. Doing?"

The girl jumped a little in surprise, as a baritone voice bit off the words, right above her ear. Eyes blazing, Gaara ripped his sketchbook out of the girl's hands in a single movement.

"What? You think because you're _Miss Perfect_ that you can have anything you want, do whatever you want. _This is private_. Did you even _think _about asking first?!" All of the redhead's anger at the girl's thoughtlessness (and at Neji) boiled out of his mouth in a scathing froth, before he stomped off, barely uttering a "See you later," to the others.

Stunned, the entire group sat in silence for a few moments.

Abruptly, Lee leapt up with a sad but determined look on his face, "I'm going to go after him. Something else _must _be wrong for him to get so angry. It isn't like him."

Putting a twenty in Sakura's hands, the boy gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry to bail on you, love."

With an understanding smile, Sakura responded in kind, "Don't worry about it. You know, Gaara barely finished a fourth of his food. And getting so pissed…he's going to be starving," the pink-haired girl arose as she spoke, leaving the twenty for their bill, "I'll go back to the dorms and make him some lunch. He loves those little seaweed wraps, right, Lee?"

If the brown-eyed boy hadn't been so worried, he might have beamed brighter, but it was only a small grin Lee offered Sakura, "Yeah, with pickled plums."

Staring at the pair, Naruto dropped some bills on the table and stood up, "I'll go with you, Lee."

A husky voice chimed in seconds later, "I'm going, too, you guys," the good-natured Chouji said, although it would mean leaving behind a half-eaten waffle.

_Chouji._

"Chouji, you," began Ino, a hurt expression on her face.

_All I did was look at his stupid book. And the pictures were amazing. They even talked about seeing them earlier. Why is everyone so upset? Shouldn't they be asking me if I'm ok? I mean, I was practically just assaulted…_

A part of the blonde girl knew that Gaara's anger probably had a great deal to do with a certain dark-haired Hyuuga that filled at least thirty pages of his sketchbook, who her best friend was, and how she had treated the redhead earlier that week. Most of the girl, however, refused to see the truth about any of it; how she acted, who she was, and what the redhead feared she might do with any acquired information.

Donning a serious look out of keeping with his cheerful demeanor, Chouji gave Ino ten dollars, "Here, Ino. Finish, pay for your meal, and don't worry. This is all, _well,_ it's at least partially a misunderstanding. But, Gaara's a nice guy. He deserves some kind of apology from--So, I'll go give it to him, okay?"

_Even though I should be the one-_

Walking off with the others, Chouji called back, "Oh, and if you see Shikamaru, could you tell him that the Gaming Club meeting got cancelled tonight. The air conditioning isn't working, and no one wants to be inside that stuffy club room, when it's this hot out. Thanks, Ino."

"Yeah, no problem. Thanks, Chouji," Ino said quietly.

Left alone at the diner table, stomach grumbling, beautiful golden hair shining in the sunlight, Ino thought about breaking mirrors, bloody palms, and a Hyuuga's secret smile, as she turned to finish off every single bite of cold waffle on her plate.

And on Chouji's, as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------

After exiting the diner, the group had quickly split up; Sakura headed for her dorm room, promising to look and see if Gaara had gone to his. Chouji and Lee were going to hightail it over to the art building, and Naruto was off to check the redhead's favorite café.

As the group separated, Naruto's chest panged a little in envy as he watched Lee and Sakura hug each other goodbye.

Not so much because he wanted Sakura.

Sure, he loved her. Always would, her being his first crush and all. But-

_I'm not the man for her. _

_Still, _that_…what they have, I want that-_

With a shake of his head, Naruto stopped the thoughts and returned to the mission at hand. Taking a deep breath, the blonde centered his emotions and allowed his natural exuberance to shine forth, pushing away momentary hunger and melancholy.

Resolve flooded into his bones.

_Got to find Gaara._

Except, a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"N-naruto-kun?"

"Hinata?"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Gaara?"

_Knock Knock_.

"Are you home? It's me, Sakura," the door swung open rather ominously, as the pretty pink-haired girl rapped on its hard wooden surface.

_Crush. Crunch. Smash. Crunch. Rrrrripppp. Crush. Crunch. Smash._

The only sound in the room was that of Gaara ripping out sheets from his sketchbook, crushing them into little balls, and throwing them into the wastebasket. Back facing the door, the redhead was unable to see the look of concern that chased itself across Sakura's face.

"_There_ you are," unlike Gaara's older sister, this girl had no trouble wading through the awkwardness of the situation to sit on the bed next to the boy.

"We were worried about you, running off like that," Sakura reached out to remove a bit of paper that had gotten stuck in a strand of blood-red hair. The boy flinched away, while simultaneously tearing out another sheet of paper.

Besides that, he seemed to be ignoring her presence.

_Wants me to get uncomfortable and leave, huh? _

Smirking to herself, _Fat chance._

And, Sakura did the one thing that she knew the boy wouldn't expect, the one thing that would shake him out of whatever mood he'd gotten himself into, the one thing she'd wanted to do since she first saw him, nervous and stuttering.

She hugged him.

Hugged him close and refused to let go until he'd learned how to smile that little self-conscious grin, again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hinata."

The small, sweet girl was dressed in a pale blue summer dress, snatched and pulled by a light breeze that did nothing to decrease the day's overwhelming heat. Her pale skin pinkened by the sun, both arms held some notebooks and a small, matching blue clutch.

_Wow. She's…_

Bashfully ducking her head, Hinata tried to explain herself to Naruto, "I w-was just w-walking by, and I saw you. I heard you c-came to the play last night. W-what did you think?"

Catching his breath, Naruto immediately exclaimed in response to the poor girl's question, "Amazing! Just amazing! You were-!" Catching her tiny hands in his and nearly upsetting her books, the blonde boy tried to emphasize just how wonderful he thought her dancing was and how much he wanted to see her perform again, "How come you never mentioned that you could dance like that? We've had classes together _forever_."

Hinata's face seemed frozen in happiness, stunned, overloaded.

"Hinata?"

"Naruto."

Her pale violet eyes refocused, "W-well, I'm really not that good, so I didn't-"

With a look of disbelief, the blonde's mouth pouted as he let go of the flustered girl, "Not that good? Hinata...Gaara practically cried his eyes out, and I nearly let out a couple of tears, myself. _You were great_! Please don't ever say that you aren't ever ever again, ok? Promise?"

Straightening her books, she smiled her kind, blushing smile, and promised, "Ok, Naruto-kun, I won't. But, I-I suppose, I should let you go. You looked like you were in a hurry. S-sorry, I stopped-"

Putting his finger up against her lips, Naruto stilled the pale girl's apology, "Shh, Hinata. Please don't be sorry. I was looking all over the place for you last night. I wanted to compliment you, then. You just made my life a little easier, by finding me first. _Thank you_. But, _sigh, _you're right. I have to go find my friend-"

"Gaara?"

"Yeah, you know Ino, right? Well, she-" scratching his head a little in confusion, "Actually, I'm not entirely sure what went on, but he's upset, so I need to find him."

Turning her head to the side, the pretty Hyuuga grinned so widely, that her eyelashes brushed cheekbone.

_Gulp._

"You're such a good friend, Naruto-kun. I hope you find him soon, because I am sure that you'll know just how to make him feel better."

"H-h-hai," stuttered Naruto.

_How could I have gone to the same school as her all my life and never noticed?_

"Ok, well, I'll see you in class on Monday," called the sweet girl, waving goodbye.

"Monday?" Naruto's question halted her departure.

Again, her tendency towards embarrassment took over, and Hinata looked up at him through thick violet bangs to murmur, "Yeah, we have Psychology together."

_We do? How did I-_

Rubbing his forehead in a sudden burst of shyness, the blonde lied, "Oh _yeah,_ I forgot, silly me. Haha. I suppose I will see you there, then."

With a slight nod of her head, the graceful Hyuuga started to walk away but was stopped by Naruto, once again, "Hey, Hinata!"

_Come on, you practiced this all morning…_

Walking over to the girl, Naruto rubbed his sweaty palms on his brown cargo shorts, hoping that he wasn't leaving behind wet spots, "Umm, I was just wondering if maybe you weren't, you know, doing anything, or if you weren't seeing anyone, that maybe you'd think about maybe, you know, umm, going out on a date with me sometime…umm, soon."

"A d-date?" Bright red, the girl's face was so hot that it could've fried an egg.

Touching the ends of her delicate fingers to soft, pink lips, violet eyes went blank for a split second, unnoticed by the nervous blonde.

Under her breath, Hinata muttered to herself, "I just couldn't."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-I should have," the boy began, his cheeks turning an even more fluorescent shade of red than the Hyuuga's. "I'll just go, now."

Head down, hands in pockets, Naruto began the long walk to the KU Café, wishing he had something to kick in front of him, besides his dwindling self-esteem.

_I sounded like an idiot. No wonder, she didn't-_

Suddenly, the blonde felt a small tug on his sleeve.

"N-Naruto-kun."

Too embarrassed to look at the girl, Naruto, stared at his feet and asked, "Yes, Hinata?"

"Ask me again."

Startled, the blonde's head darted up to see if the girl really meant what she'd said. Her pale eyes stared right into his, and he felt like he was being _really _seen for the very first time in his entire life.

"Hinata."

"Yes, Naruto-kun."

"Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

"I'd love to."

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: (This week joined by Team 8)_

Hello, everyone, this week I am here with Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, and…(_the authoress gets a little dreamy-eyed)_ the sexiest smex to ever come of the out of the Aburame Clan, Shino.

In actuality, their presence has no purpose except for when they chime in with random phrases filled with Team Eighty goodness. But, enjoy.

First off, this story is not SakuGaa or GaaSaku. Sakura was just a wonderful friend who knew what the boy needed most in this chapter.

She loves Lee.

_Kiba does something absurdly cute and rambunctious with Akamaru for the audience, getting them to AWWW, seemingly in response to the authoress._

Second, important thing to know, next week the BIG BAD of the story finally starts to get some light shed on it. If you don't know what I am referring to, then reread chapters 4, 5…heck, even 2 and 3. There are bad guys in this story, in both Naruto's and Gaara's worlds, and we finally get a little peek starting next week. Yay!

_Hinata becomes completely OOC for a moment and flashes the audience. Everyone shouts YAY! in ecstasy._

I love Team 8.

Lastly, before I ever started writing this story I actually made out a list of everyone who will eventually show up for even a few seconds, I figured out major pairings, character deaths, and even wrote down little character sheets detailing unimportant facts about each personr. Like,

_Ala the Mickey Mouse Club, Team 8 begins a cute little recitation: _

Hinata: Their majors

Shino: Embarrassing facts and past history

Kiba: What they wear to bed…Hey, wait, seriously? This list says that you even put down how many times they mastu-

_Hurriedly, the authoress interrupts the boy, _Well, it looks like we're out of time.

_Shino grips her shoulder from behind and whispers in her ear, _Ahh, yes, I forgot to say why I was telling you this information in the first place. _Letting her voice get all sultry_, Thank you, Shino. If you play your cards right, there may just be a one shot in your future.

_Back in character and looking nervous, Hinata mumbles_, But, isn't that sexual harassment?

_Lowering his sunglasses to stare at the authoress, Shino replies for her, _Only if the attention is unwanted. And, just so you know…it isn't.

Can I be in the one-shot too? _yells Kiba._

No. Well, maybe. But, anyways, if anyone wants me to post a cast list or class schedules or some of the pairings or character bios or just include some of the silly information I have stored up about this story that might never see the light of day, then just say so in a review.

If I get more reviews for this chapter than any of the others (might be hard, as chapter 5 has nine), then I will have much shorter author notes with the extras added on. If not, then I will probably message them to whoever really wants to see them.

Seriously, they are beyond awesome. Right, guys?

_Team 8 chimes in with an enthusiastic group, "YEAH!"_

Plus, if you don't, then a little part of me will die inside…_tear._

(Don't worry. She's lying…or is she?)

Oh, and my update schedule will posted in my profile, so if you are curious to see when a new chapter will be out, check there.


	11. Broken Color

_Notage for notable people:_

_**HakuoBlake**_: _You make me smile, so here's an update...and an imaginary cookie._

_**DarkRavie: **__You get a cookie, too. Just because._

_**LesAutresSontIdiots: **__Hrm, let's see if I can clear things up. Gaara finds out that Neji is actually friends with the people who tormented them at the play. Feels unloved, walks away only a little pissed until finding nosy Ino with his sketchbook. Neji__ wishes he didn't have to talk to Tayuya, Kidomaru, Jirobo, and the twins, because he doesn't really like them. Kido and Jiro are just on the soccer team with him. _

_And the twins have a strange fetish for Gaara and sadistic love of kicking puppies._

_Hope that helps, and am glad you like the story. Can't wait for your thoughts on this chapter._

_**Me n' Gaaragoboink: **__Marry me...or, read this chapter and review some more, because you are amazing._

_Love._

_Oh, yes, and couple confusion. Umm, there are going to be a few strange triangles and whatnot in this story, and I don't really want to announce them ahead of time. But, let's just say that, RIGHT NOW, the only people who are actually together are Sakura and Lee, Asuma and Kurenai, and, kind of, Naruto and Hinata. Implied: GaaNaru, NejiGaa (so far...). And: implied unrequited love, poor poor Chouji._

_ Although, more were added this chapter...yikes.  
_

_**BelovedShadowofLight: **__If you think Ino was a little fucked up last chapter...  
Anyways, hehe, I love hearing all the bits you like and your thoughts, they just make my day. I don't know why, but they do. Can't wait for more._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_But, if I did...author leers, kind of creepily_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Oh, and if anyone doesn't get it, Anko and Ibiki are listening to a recording of Shikamaru's second session with Ibiki, like they did in a previous chapter._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Steam drifted up from Ibiki's thick pewter coffee mug.

The part of the well-muscled, burn-scored man that was all _too_ familiar with the ravages of war and the sudden need for a makeshift weapon was well aware of the fact that the hot, caffeinated beverage could easily cause second degree facial burns, while the bottom of the mug was heavy enough to break a man's nose.

But, the Great Wars had ended over two decades before, and such knowledge had outgrown its usefulness.

Ibiki, however, had not outgrown his.

Depression, identity crises, abusive homes, schizophrenia, obsessive compulsive disorder, ADD: those were the issues that occupied most of his mind, nowadays.

And the only thing he gained in this world of relative peace and prosperity from his hard-earned wisdom was that his coffee definitely needed a good blow before it would be ready to drink.

_Common sense, really._

_Click._

The audio recorder had come to a stop.

With an air of repressed frustration, the woman seated across from him bit down into a thickly buttered bagel. When she was approximately halfway done chewing, Anko broke the silence, "Two sessions and you haven't cured him yet, Ibiki. Losing our touch, are we?"

The sardonic grin she gave the man told him that she was merely teasing.

Reaching over to her 64oz soda, Anko lightly chastised her mentor, "And, did you have to piss the kid off like that? Nara's bad enough when he's just lazy and mildly annoyed. Now, you've got him hostile, too."

In an effort to hide his mildly amused smile, Ibiki raised the coffee mug up to his lips, blowing lightly upon it before taking a sip. Savoring the bitter, black taste, he answered, "Shikamaru had every right in the world to know that Asuma reports to me, concerning their meetings and conversations. Although, I'll admit, I _was_ searching for some form of reaction."

Peering around for a wastebasket to throw her butter-drenched napkins in, Anko absentmindedly replied, "Well, you certainly got one, didn't you. And, what good did it do, huh?"

Striding across his pristine office with its framed diplomas, right angles, and hard leather chairs, Ibiki grabbed the trash can from behind his desk and held it out for his old patient, "It gave me a good idea of how emotionally stunted the boy actually is. "

Placing the wastepaper basket (now, half-filled) down next to his chair, Ibiki sat and with a little exhaustion in his voice, "I must admit, I am relieved that the boy felt betrayed by Asuma's lack of discretion. It shows some evidence for his ability to build bonds with other people. Further illustrated when I asked about his best friends."

Getting a little uncomfortable in the neat and tidy office, Anko fidgeted as she asked, "Yeah. He did _not _want to talk about them. So, last time you were concerned with his ability to care for other people, but now he's shown that he can and does. What else is wrong with him? _Besides_ his tendency to act like a superior little shit, at times, of course."

Settling back in the old, creaking leather, Ibiki explained his thoughts, "I am relatively positive that the boy is having some form of identity crisis. Shikamaru seems to see the world moving around him, but is unable to become a part of it. The closest he ever comes is in the friendships he very rarely gets the energy to develop. In fact, one of the reasons Shikamaru's attachments to his best friends are _so_ strong might be because they are the only real link he has to the world."

Running her callused fingers through mussed hair in frustration, "So, what are we going to do?"

Taking another drink of coffee, Ibiki continued, "_We_ can't do much, if anything. That is still an unfortunate fact. In my opinion, the only thing that is going to shake him out of his tiny world and get him to start being a part of this one is _experience._ A real emotional, physical experience of some kind.

Distractedly rubbing the scars on his right hand, Ibiki admitted, "I can't deny that my antagonizing of Shikamaru today was, at least, slightly in the hopes that he might confront Asuma about it. Have a fight. Get that catharsis he needs. But, the boy was already calming down by the time he left my office. I doubt he even mentions this session to anyone. He'll just be more cautious about what he says from now on."

Looking directly into the man's eyes, Anko stated, point blank, "He's going to hate you before this is all over, you know."

Ibiki's eyes softened but his gaze was heavy with thought, "I _know_…If I remember correctly, you also grew to hate me during our sessions together. Just out of curiosity, do you still?"

Without answering his question, Anko got up and headed for the door, "I think it's time for me to go, Ibiki."

Glancing back at him as she walked out, the scarred man saw the truth in her eyes.

Yes, she still hated him. Probably always would.

But, she loved him, too.

And, the worst part was…

_It was for the exact same reasons._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru, on the other hand, held absolutely no love for the large and formidable psychology director. Neither did he hate Ibiki, for hating implied a level of excitement that the apathetic brunette avoided reaching, at all costs.

Rather, he burned with a mild dislike for the man.

No, no, burning was too strong a word.

Shikamaru simmered with a mild dislike for the man.

_At least our session didn't run long, I can still make breakfast, _the brunette thought as he lazily made his way back to the dorms.

Sitting on the small railing outside the hall's door, Ino was her usual blonde, beautiful self (if a tad quieter than usual), while Chouji looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up.

_Shouldn't have stayed over at Gaara and Lee's so late last night, if he's going to be all tired like that the next day. _

_Isn't healthy._

Both of Shikamaru's best friends_ cheerfully _waved to him, as they noticed the brunette's approach.

_Something weird is going on. _

"Well, at least you _actually_ showed up today, dumbass. Thanks for skipping out on us to go to some stupid advisor meeting yesterday morning," bitched Ino, although her words were lacking their usual forehead-creasing bite.

_Nope. It's the same as every other day…_

"I said I was sorry, ok? Can't we just be done with it? _Mendoukusai_."

Thankfully, Chouji stepped in before Ino lost her short temper with an unexpected confession, "I should probably apologize to you guys now, too. I can't stay for breakfast, this morning. I've got _my _meeting with Asuma today."

Both of the pleasantly plump young man's best friends looked at him, confusedly, but Ino was the one who asked the question, "So, why did you even bother coming-"

"Didn't want you to have to wait by yourself," Chouji explained quickly, beginning to walk off as he spoke, "See you later, guys."

"Later."

"Bye, have fun."

For a moment, Ino and Shikamaru sat in silence, both trying to muster up the energy to get up and go to breakfast.

When, all of a sudden, the blonde turned to the boy with a serious, almost distraught look, scrunching up her delicate features.

_Oh no, something happened with Sasuke. _

_Damn it. That is the last thing I want to have to deal with right now. _

_Ha, what am I thinking? I _never_ want to deal with it. _

"Ne, Shikamaru?" Ino's voice was uncharacteristically solemn. Twisting to face her, the brunette was surprised by the redness around the girl's blue eyes and the subtle downturn to her small, pink mouth.

"Can I ask you a question?"

His brows touched in cautious confusion, "Yeah_, I guess_, go ahead."

"Am I pretty?" Crystal blue eyes stared directly into brown.

_Oh, is that all. _

"Of course, Ino," said Shikamaru with a sigh.

Anticipating the girl's frustration, knowing his answer was not enough to satisfy her, the brunette elaborated, "In my life, I have seen a little over 2,000 women. _Personally,_ I know about thirty. And, _I suppose_, you're easily the most beautiful out of all the ones I've seen, at least," he ended with a shrug.

"So, I'm like Little Miss Perfect, then? Only as good as I look, but, you know, never thinking about anyone but myself?" The blonde girl inched closer to her best friend, eyes directed at her lap with real melancholy.

_Where in the hell did this come from?_

While the blonde may have been rude, bitchy, unrelenting, self-centered, and superficial at times, Shikamaru knew her better than anyone, besides maybe Sakura or Chouji. The slim young man had seen how much Ino cared about those she considered friends, and how, even though she might not act like it, the girl was a better than decent human being.

Most of the time.

Plus, she was one of his best friends. How else could he answer?

"Nope. Not at all like that. Think of all the times you've helped out me and Chouji," Ino looked up at him with eyes shining, and Shikamaru, absentmindedly continued, "It's even a little surprising that you're as-"

_Wet. _

Golden blond hair swirled over the tops of Shikamaru's shoulders.

_What is she-_

Thick eyelashes grazed his own.

_Are we kissing?_

Most of Shikamaru's mind rebelled at the thought. He cared for Ino as a friend, but that's where his feelings stopped. Unfortunately, the brunette was also an adolescent male experiencing his first real kiss. And, his slim, teenage body acted and reacted, instinctively.

It was the tightening of his pants that brought him back to reality and the situation at hand.

His best friend was kissing him, and it _needed _to stop.

_Right Now._

"Whoa, wait, Ino," the tan boy desperately tried to extricate himself from the blonde, "What's going on?"

Her face less than three inches from his own, Ino did her best to whisper seductively but ended up just sounding indignant, "You said it yourself. I _am _the most beautiful woman that you've ever seen. And, you may not be Sas-the man I always imagined myself ending up with, but, Shikamaru, I-"

_Dear God, this can't be happening._

"Listen, Ino," Shikamaru's voice was a little strained from the girl half on top of him and the total ludicrousness of what had just happened, "Maybe you should just calm down, take a deep breath-"

_This has to be some kind of a nightmare, _thought the slim brunette. Sadly, the scent of flowers on his skin and taste of strawberry lip balm on his lips begged to differ.

"Calm down? But, Shikamaru, it's perfect. You and I could-"

Closing his eyes, partially in fear of her rage, partially because his body had continued to respond to the squirming girl on its own, "Ino, _listen._ You _sound_ insane. You-you don't know what you want. You may not be Miss Perfect, but you are beautiful and everything does come pretty easily to you. Except for Sasuke, of course. Now, I show you some attention, and you think that I'm the new man for you. You never think about the choices you make; you only want me because I told you what you wanted to hear."

_She is going to kill me._

After a few seconds of not being flung through the air by the power of a mighty, estrogen-filled punch, Shikamaru cautiously opened one eye to see Ino sitting next to him, not angry but disconsolate, "Is that what you really think of me?"

"Well, part of that was from a conversation I had with Chouji-

Wide-eyed, the blonde stared out across the campus in disbelief, "Chouji?"

Shikamaru took her incredulity as an opportunity to straighten his shirt and cross his legs. By the time, he had finished and begun to answer, Ino had already walked away.

"Tch. Mendoukusai," the look on the boy's tanned face was annoyed and embarrassed.

With a deep sigh, Shikamaru settled himself onto the railing, waiting for his body to return to its normal, non-hormone fueled state.

It was going to be awhile.

_All I wanted was some breakfast._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Gurgle. Grumble. Gurgle._

Gaara's stomach complained loudly about the redhead's lack of recent food consumption.

His hand paused momentarily at the intrusion, but quickly returned to sketching out the scene in front of him.

Lee sat sleeping against the foot of Gaara's bed. Shining black bowl-cut tousled by dreams, and right arm sprawled casually over his bent knee. Head curved to one side.

Coming from behind to put her arms around Gaara's thin shoulders, Sakura looked at her boyfriend and whispered, "I am _so _lucky."

Moving to sit beside the redhead, the pretty pink-haired girl placed a plate complete with homemade cinnamon roll and small, coffee-filled paint can on his lap. The redhead's stomach gurgled politely, in thanks.

Breathing in the rich scent of cinnamon and coffee beans, Gaara, who (unlike Lee) had not gotten even _a nap_ last night, smiled sleepily at Sakura and replied, "You're right."

Taking a tiny bite of his breakfast, the redhead continued, "And, Lee's very lucky, too."

"Hmm, did you know that you are the very first person to agree with me?"

"About?"

"_Me _being lucky to have Lee," the pretty girl said with a tense grin.

"Other people are assholes," claimed Gaara, as he went back to sketching the exhausted boy, in front of him.

Cupping her face in her right hand, and leaning on Gaara, Sakura sighed, "Yeah, I mean, I depend on him so much, every single, day. He's always there making me smile, making me laugh, making me-," the pink-haired girl coughed a little in embarrassment at what she had been about to say before continuing, "And, the love and comfort and," she made a silly face in a sweet imitation of her boyfriend, "_youthful passion_… I, honestly, don't know how I made it so long in this world without him."

Shading the side of Lee's left leg, Gaara agreed, "Yes, and Lee gets you, the girl who loves him enough to put up with a martial arts minor, just so he doesn't have to worry."

"_Actually,_" Sakura grinned a bright pink, "The martial arts minor was something I've been interested in since Lee started teaching me in high school. Strangely enough, I _love_ sparring."

Sakura flushed an even deeper red, as she recalled a weekend (about a month ago) when both her parents and Lee had been out of town. Images of a pretty-pink-haired girl in bright red underwear practicing her _moves_, while kung-fu music played in the background ran through Sakura's brain. Not to mention, the thirty minute chocolate binge prior...

Still, there were other memories that weren't so happy or so silly that filled her mind, as well: waiting beside a hospital bed for five months, having to help Lee up from the ground when he tried training too early, listening as the doctors claimed that he would never walk again…

Peering down into her lap, Sakura had to pause for a moment, finding the nerve to tell the redhead what she had kept secret from even the young man she loved, "It's really the _medical major_, that's because of Lee."

Pencil stopped, Gaara stared.

"You know, he got in an accident his senior year, right?"

A nod.

Getting a defiant look on her face, Sakura stated with difficulty, "It was _so_ hard to sit by that hospital bed, day after day. _Especially_, after I realized that I was in love with him."

The girl smiled to herself, "Haha, Lee even claims that the first day I brought him flowers was the first day we _officially_ started dating, rather than four months ago."

Shaking her head, getting herself back on track, Sakura forced herself to concentrate on the painful memories, "Anyways, after all of those days, waiting, crying, praying to _anyone_ who would listen, I hear the doctors telling Gai that Lee will probably never walk again. But, because anything else just wouldn't have been like him, Lee starts training the second he's conscious for more than few hours at a time. Even when he should still have been in bed. But, he did it. After a few more scary operations and a lot of hard work, he was better than ever physically."

Looking up at Lee again, and avoiding Gaara's gaze, she whispered in a voice hoarse from checked emotion "But, from then on…"

The girl tried not to let the tears in her eyes fall, a determined set to her mouth, "I decided that if he _ever_ got broken again, _I_ was going to be able to fix him."

She paused, "...And, that's why I am here."

Wiping her eyes with one hand, Sakura turned to Gaara with a small, sad smile, "Please don't say anything about this to Lee, ok?. He already feels guilty, because he thinks that my martial arts interest is just an attempt to make him happy."

Cautiously (because he had never done anything like this before), Gaara put an arm around the pretty, pink-haired girl and whispered, "Don't worry. I won't…"

Having been pulled close enough to see what the redhead was working on, Sakura's face, instantly, became thoughtful and appreciative, "Gaara, that's _gorgeous_. Do you think…I mean, unless you really want it…do you think I could maybe have this after you're finished?"

Scratching at his kanji tattoo a little in frustration, Gaara bobbed his head," Of course, but, ugh, something is wrong with it, and I just can't figure out what."

Glancing back and forth, between the picture and her youth-filled boyfriend, the light of understanding dawned in Sakura's eyes. The pretty girl leaned over and swept some of the dark hair out of Lee's eyes, uncovering the boy's large, black eyebrows. They had been hidden beneath the glistening locks of passion, but now their proud manliness could shine forth once again.

"Yep, that was it," Gaara went back to scribbling.

Sakura arose and began to pick up the boys' messy room. A pile of crumbs in the corner might as well have had a sign that said, "Chouji was here." While, Gaara's bed sheets were twisted into inextricable knots that could only have been created by an unconscious Naruto. Fortunately, Sasuke had poked his head in around one AM, looking for the blonde. And, without much talk or explanation, casually picked him up and carried him next door.

For a moment, the pink-haired girl's perverted mind focused on how absurdly close Naruto's friendship with Sasuke was.

But, only for moment.

After all, Naruto liked Hinata, and Sasuke…

Well, Sasuke didn't _like_ anybody.

Suddenly, as she was leaning over Gaara's bed, trying to reach her left shoe, which had somehow gotten underneath it, the phone rang.

Quickly, so the sound didn't wake Lee, the pink-haired girl answered, "Hello. No, this is Sakura. Yeah. Oh? Yeah, sure he is here. No, hold on, I'll get him for you…"

Turning to Gaara with phone in hand, Sakura relayed the message, "Hey, Gaara, it's for you…it's Neji."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air that drifted through the KU café was filled with the scent of almond biscotti and lemon poppyseed muffins.

However, the tense Hyuuga seated in one of the coffee shop's sun-lit corners did not notice the delicious smells and completely ignored the bleating of his stomach, as it called out for breakfast.

Some people might have even said that Neji looked a little nervous.

_But, Hyuugas don't get nervous._

Regardless of that fact, Neji's palms were sweaty and his head ached and he desperately wished that Gaara would just show up, _already. _

Oddly enough, the café bells jingled as the redhead pushed open the glass door, mere seconds later.

_Ask and you shall receive, huh?_

But, Gaara's face was as blank as a sheet of paper, and the redhead had even left his sketchbook back at the dorm.

This did not bode well for the dark-haired Hyuuga, and his stomach increased its moaning, in response.

The redhead stood silently beside the chair across from Neji, who motioned for the other boy to take a seat.

"No thank you. I'm not planning on staying long, "taking a deep breath, emptying himself, Gaara stared blankly into Neji's eyes, "I really appreciate you asking me here, and wanting to be friends with me,but…but I wanted my life to be different, when I decided to come to college. And, it has been. You may not realize it, but the things your _friends_ say about me…well, they're probably half true. I _am_ screwed up, but, for the first time, I have friends of my own and am actually a little happy. It's just every time I see you or people see us, everything turns back-- turns back the way it used to be."

Pausing to take another breath and steeling his resolve, Gaara confessed, "And me, fucked-up, messy, crazy me is making _your_ life harder, too. From what I've seen, having a friend like me is both a hassle and social suicide for someone like you," looking down at his hands for moment, before returning to peer into the Hyuuga's pale lilac eyes, " I don't want to be any more trouble for you than I already have been, _could be_. So, I think it's best, if we just don't try this anymore. I'll still help you with your art, if you want, but _in_ class."

Sighing, the redhead bowed his head in Neji's direction, "So, see you then, I guess."

"I hate my girlfriend!"

Gaara halted mid-stride at Neji's strange outburst. Turning to face the, now, standing Hyuuga, Gaara's face had a hint of the quizzical about it.

Blushing a little, Neji stammered a moment before trying to justify that bizarre exclamation with an even odder explanation, "I-I've been dating her for over three years, and I _hate_ her. It's not her fault. She's _exactly_ what she is supposed to be, exactly what her parents and my uncle want her to be. I just, _ugh_. And, I do it. I date her, because I know it's what they want, and because then I don't have to deal with other girls, pawing all over me. I do everything that I am told and I've never ever been truly happy in my entire life. And, you are the first real friend that I have ever had. Even Lee sees me more as a rival, his dad being my coach, and all. And, everyone else, the endless sea of acquaintances are only around me because of how I look or who my family is or because it's socially required."

Scuffing his shoes against the ground and trying not to look at the other boy, Neji began to sit back down, "Still, you're right. I make your life worse than it needs to be, mostly because I don't do anything to make it better. But, I don't want you to leave thinking that you-that you're some freak, who isn't fit to be around me. If anything, I am-what-what are you doing?"

The dark-haired boy's diatribe had been interrupted by Gaara pulling out a chair and seating himself opposite Neji.

With a little, self-conscious grin, the redhead replied, "That was a really good speech."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ramen! Ramen! Thank you so much, Ero-sennin!" The blonde boy bubbled with joy, slurping up noodle after noodle, purchased by his pervert foster father. Naruto's hair was even messier than usual, due to having been pulled out of bed by the large, white-haired man. At first, Naruto had been understandably upset with Jiraiya and his early Sunday morning wake up call, but then breakfast had been mentioned and…"

"Yay! Do you know that this is the best-"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya stopped the boy's bubbling joy; it was starting to get a little annoying.

Plus, he hated that nickname.

Realizing that he'd been babbling more than usual, Naruto stared red-faced into his ramen bowl.

Almost feeling guilty about shutting the boy up so abruptly, Jiraiya tried to make up for it by feigning an interest in the blonde's life.

"Sooo, how have classes been going? Any hot teachers?" the white-haired man asked, his dark eyes checking the are for suitable ogling material.

With a deliberating look on his face, Naruto pondered his choices; none of his teachers were female, but,"I don't know. I guess, my English teacher could be pretty hot."

Suddenly, Jiraiya was all ears, "And, what is this lovely vision's name?"

The blonde pouted his lower lip in thought, while Jiraiya tried not to become frustrated by the boy's ignorance. Luckily, before too long, the light dawned, "Oh yeah, I remember, now, Hatake Kakashi. _Hey_, Sakura, even, said that he used to be a detective on the Konoha Police Force. Did you ever work with him?"

The white-haired man's face was a mix of horror, disappointment, and incredulity, "Naruto, I-I never knew."

The picture of complete innocence, the blonde replied, "Didn't know what, Ero-sennin?"

Normally, Jiraiya would have reprimanded him for the nickname or smacked him over the head, but this time he just put a kindly hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I never knew you liked men, Naruto. You should have told me. You didn't have to hide it all of the years, buying those magazines, pretending to date that Haruno girl-"

The blonde looked like someone had smacked him in the face, "WHAT?!"

"Kakashi, you find him attractive-"

"I do?! No, no, no, I was just saying that he could be pretty hot…for a guy…if I had seen the rest of his face…who I am not attracted to…I don't want him…I just don't have any teachers that are girls and you asked…Jiraiya! Stop giving me that look!" cried out Naruto, unsure of how to defend his heterosexuality, never having had to do it before. And, it wasn't made any easier by the patronizing looks his white-haired foster father kept giving him.

"Yes, yes, I know, son. I_ know_. In fact, I _know _a lot of things. Like, I _know _Kakashi. That little Haruno girl was right. We were on the force at the same time, but he left for personal…_well_, I can talk to him about this little crush of yours. He always struck me as a little perverted," says the man who writes make-out books for a living, "I'll make sure he doesn't try to take advantage of my foster son."

The blonde's shoulders began to sag in resignation; Naruto realized that the old man wasn't going to give the joke up, any time soon, "Fine. Thanks. _Whatever_."

Picking at his own bowl of ramen, Jiraiya said with evident sorrow, "There's really no point in asking if you have any new ladies in your life, then, huh?"

For a brief moment, the blonde considered telling his foster father about the amazing date he had planned for the wonderful Hyuuga Hinata; there was a tie and flowers and fancy restaurant involved. But, he quickly realized that Jiraiya wouldn't believe him, and Naruto's body crumpled further down onto the ramen shop stool.

Things got even worse for the blonde, when Jiraiya asked in a sort of apprehensive tone, "Well, if there aren't any new_ ladies_, how is that, uhh, Uchiha boy doing?"

The look that Naruto gave him was one of complete and utter horror, so the white-haired man decided a change of subject would probably be for the best. After all, there _was_ a purpose behind his visit, beyond leering at beautiful college coeds and destroying his foster son's fragile, young mind.

"Well, now that we've taken care of your whole "coming out" part of my visit, let's get down to why I came by today."

"You didn't just stop to say hel-oh, never mind," the blonde poked at his ramen, dejectedly. While Naruto was certain that Jiraiya cared about him, the boy also knew that _caring _did not extend to an actual interest in his life or a desire to spend unnecessary time together. And, although he would never admit it, the blonde boy was more than a little hurt by his foster father's lack of curiosity.

"I am a busy, busy man," stated Jiraiya, as he leaned off of his stool to get a better look at the ramen shop girl, who happened to be bending over to pick up a fallen receipt. As her head snapped up to glare at him, the white-haired man took the opportunity to turn his attention back to his foster son.

"Just wanted to make sure that you're keeping_ out of trouble_, keeping safe," said the old pervert, with a grim look crossing his dark brown eyes.

Indignantly pushing his bowl away, Naruto crossed his arms, and mumbled, "Yeah, I lock my doors before I leave and-"

"Are you making sure that you don't walk home alone at night?" Jiraiya interrupted; his voice was, unexpectedly, both monotone and utterly serious.

Blonde brows scrunched together, "I didn't think I needed to. I was supposed to be alright here. That's what you said. That I wouldn't have to worry all the time, anymore. That I'd be _safe._"

Leaning his elbows onto the ramen shop's bright red counter, the white-haired man admitted, "I thought you would be. I mean, you _are._ It's just-"

Twisting towards Naruto, hands outstretched, shoulders shrugged, Jiraiya explained, "I got a call from one of my friends on the force, yesterday. Seems that a new gang is causing trouble uptown. At first, it was just a little assault and battery, the occasional puppy kicking. But, now...well, there have been a couple of bombings and even more kidnapings."

'Kidnapings? Who are they kidnaping?" nervously asked the blonde.

"Haha, it's nothing, Naruto. Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't being too reckless, that's all."

A little desperation pierced through Jiraiya's cheerless laugh, a poor attempt to change the subject.

"But-"

Hopping up and throwing some cash onto the counter, the old pervert proceeded to excuse himself, running away from the blonde's uncomfortable questioning, "Listen, kid, I got an appointment that I can't miss. Let's do this again sometime soon."

Jiraiya began to walk off, but something made him stop and say, one last time, "I meant what I said, Naruto. If you need to go anywhere after sundown, find a friend to go with you, ok?"

And then, the man was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having both sat down and, basically, decided that friendship was still a possibility, Gaara and Neji proceeded to stare at one another in awkward silence. The dark-haired Hyuuga was feeling a little foolish, due to the scene he'd just made (in the middle of a peaceful Sunday morning breakfast at the KU café, no less.._.for shame_). While the redhead was just naturally awkward and prone to staring.

Floundering at the unexpected turn of events, Neji cleared his throat and tried to jumpstart the conversation, "I suppose, we just start over, then...clean slate."

Smiling more widely and openly than he'd even thought possible, the handsome boy reached out his right hand to take Gaara's left in a firm handshake, "Hi, I'm Neji Hyuuga. You must be the incredibly talented friend of Lee's that I've heard so much about."

An amused look lit up Gaara's naturally vibrant features, "I don't know about talented, but, yes, I'm a friend of Lee's. It's nice to meet you, Neji. I'm Gaara. Gaara Kage."

As the boys shook hands, Neji realized something and was startled that the discrepancy had never bothered him before.

_Kage? I remember, that's how he first introduced himself, but on his door_..._there's an S, isn't there? And wasn't his brother's last name in the program something different, as well?_

"Hey, Gaara, I know that we just met and this might seem rude," the young man grinned at their new inside joke, "but could I ask you a personal question?"

The redhead gave a silent nod in assent.

Inwardly, the last of Neji's tension unwound, for the other boy's quiet nature had ceased to be malevolent and was calmly comforting, once again.

"Your last name is Kage, but on your door, there's an S, and your brother..." the Hyuuga trailed off, due to the air of sudden anxiety that tainted the redhead..

"Kage is my mother's maiden name. But, the last name on my birth certificate is Sabukano, my father's. I hadto use it to register for school. H-h-he doesn't like me using it unless I have to," now, it was the redhead's turn to drift off into silence.

Gaara's pale, triangular face was devoid of emotion.

Neji's sympathy for the redhead's situation and his, obviously, shitty father fell into that emptiness like light into a black hole.

"You get used to it," said Gaara, "I don't really care anymore, that he, you know, wishes I was never born." The redhead flushed a little at the last statement, having let out more truth than he'd intended.

For an instant, Neji's whole body turned burning hot and then ice cold, as he experienced a flash of pure, unadulterated hatred for Gaara's father. Whatever that bastard had done to the boy (or not done, for that matter), it had wounded Gaara deeply.

Placing one graceful hand across the smaller boy's pale forearm, in comfort, Neji noticed the slick feel of scars underneath his fingers. Trying not to look at the intricate network of lines he felt crossing the redhead's wrist, the Hyuuga commiserated with the other boy and his pain, speaking truths that he'd learned from years of hard-won experience in a soft, honest voice, husky with emotion,

"Funny, how much harder _not caring_ seems to be, and how much more it always seems to hurt."

For one perfect moment, the pair was able to share their past sorrows. And rather than gaining new hurts and anxieties to dwell upon, each boy felt lighter, freer.

The seconds passed.

Life continued.

And, both of the boys found themselves relearning how to breathe.

The dark gray clouds that so often filled Gaara's sky blue eyes had been chased away, and they shone like crystals in the warm, early morning sun. Ruby red hair seemed to caress his pale face, curling, ever-so-delicately, onto the back of his black shirt collar. A slight smile tugging at his parted lips served to bring new life to the young man.

Neji's eyes softened in affection.

_He is so beaut-_

The dark-haired Hyuuga stopped the thought, the careless, senseless thought, that he hadn't been about to actually think, anyways. Not him. Not Hyuuga Neji. How many times had he reassured himself over the past few days that all he wanted out of the talented, young artist was friendship?

_And, it's true. It has to be true._

Regardless, the handsome boy's heart was still beating like a drum, and his stomach felt like a jar of butterflies had been let loose within it.

_Cling Clang. Cling Clang._

Whether it was a fortunate occurrence or not, the Hyuuga's potential crisis was averted by the entrance of two rather conspicuous individuals, who sat down at the table behind Gaara, and proceeded to point, smile, laugh a little, and joke in such a way that their ridicule was obviously being directed at the unsuspecting redhead, whose back faced the pair.

Any second now, Gaara would notice and...

_I won't let that happen. _

With that, the handsome young man's resolve easily pushed aside the remnants of other more troubling thoughts, involving misplaced attraction and a Hyuuga's duty.

_The only problem is--how can I do anything about those two without him noticing...and without lying to him about it?_

Neji couldn't have said why, bu he knew that total honesty was the only way their friendship was going to work. For, there were already so many problems plaguing its beginning, added misdirection and falsehoods would only insure an inevitable falling out.

_So, what do I do?_

As luck would have it, the Hyuuga's stomach chose that moment to start whining, once again, about the absence of breakfast.

Removing his hand from the redhead's person, Neji put it on his protesting abdomen with a mildly, self-effacing grin (if Neji had been anyone other than who he was, except for _maybe_ Sasuke, the grin would have kicked up the irony a notch, to embarrassedly self-effacing), "Those biscotti smell delicious," the dark-haired Hyuuga said, as if in explanation, "I think, I'm going to grab some real quick. Do you want anything?"

The redhead's face was nearly wistful, as contentment warred with addiction (Gaara _loved_ lemon poppyseed muffins); he lamented, "They are serving my favorite muffins today, but Sakura already force-fed me some wonderful, homemade cinnamon rolls this morning."

Instantly, Neji's mind filled with the disturbing image of Sakura tying Gaara down to an old, wooden chair in some abandoned warehouse, holding his nose closed so that he ended up having to open his mouth (for air), and which she would then proceed to shove tasty bits of frosted cinnamon delight into.

Sometimes, Neji was a little strange.

"But, thanks, anyway," said Gaara with a genuine crinkle of his eyes, as he slyly reached for the napkin dispenser, pulling some pens out of his pocket.

The dark-haired Hyuuga suppressed the urge to chuckle at the other boy's actions and merely hnn'd politely, as he started off on his mission.

Neji made haste to purchase his five almond biscotti, two large coffees, and three lemon poppyseed muffins, grabbing a fistful of sugar and half/half on his way. Asking for an _extra large_ paper sack to carry his purchases in, the brunette had to set the immense caffeinated bulk down as he drew near to the two conspicuous persons. A second after having done so, however, Neji wished that he had kept the huge bag with him, for it occupied his hands and made it less likely that he would slam his fists down onto their table in a fit of anger.

Still, the boy was able to control himself, as he remembered that Gaara might notice the loud thumping noise behind him, and then, well...

So, the Hyuuga, tried his best to be intimidating without noise or violent actions, letting the dangerous edge to his voice say it all.

"What the hell do you _think_ you are doing?" commanded the handsome boy, anger darkening his pale features. The result was more haughty than frightening, but neither would have impressed the pair before Neji, anyways.

"What does it look like? We're just getting some breakfast, yeah," retorted the kid to Neji's right. Blonde hair was swept up into a partial ponytail, while long strands were left loose to nearly cover the entire left side of the boy's face, only one bright blue eye visible. Outlined in perfectly-applied, black eyeliner, the blonde's bored gaze seemed to hold a number of dark intentions and delights, sadism, and a love of destruction.

Standing tall and crossing his arms, Neji made his point perfectly clear, "You were staring at us, making jokes or whatever, and _now, _you are going to stop."

Getting right in the blonde's face, the Hyuuga whispered, "_Got me_?"

Nervously, the blonde licked his lips, while the boy beside him took his companion's silence as an opportunity to address Neji, " Excuse us, but we were _merely_ discussing whether the two of you were actually an item_ or _if you just liked to hold hands for the hell of it. It's not _our_ fault that you chose to have your.._.private moment _on display, as we walked in."

If the blonde boy was made of chaos and uncontrollable destruction, the other with his auburn hair, copper penny eyes, and stone-cold face was his exact opposite. Even his voice held a quality of infinite time and patience.

Chuckling warmly with the heat of domination hardening his blue eye, the blonde reprimanded his friend, "Come now, be honest, Sasori. Tell him what our discussion was really about. I want to see his reaction, yeah."

With a patronizing smile, Sasori indulged the other boy's request, mocking the enraged Hyuuga before them, "So, is it _love_, then?"

The level of Neji's anger was reaching monumental heights, even though he knew that the boy named Sasori was manipulating him, trying to draw him out (for whatever reason), he could barely control his volume as he declared in vicious tones, "And, so what if we _were_ in love with one another? What if he _was_ my boyfriend? Would that be some kind of _joke_ to you, assholes?"

Henna-colored eyes stared woodenly into Neji's, "Why, yes, yes it would. Seeing as how we grew up with Gaara and all."

"And _know_ him sooo well, yeah," added the blonde, peering suggestively up at Neji.

While the blue-eyed boy was, obviously, trying to antagonize the Hyuuga with his words and tone, it was Sasori's matter-of-fact eeriness that set Neji on edge. In fact, it took a few seconds for the actual information he was just given to process through the handsome boy's brain.

_These guys are from Suna, then? Gaara never...I guess, it wasn't just his dad that made him want to start over at college. These bastards-_

"Well, I know him, too. I know him well enough to know that the last thing he needs is you ruining his breakfast and wasting his time," claimed Neji, hoping against hope that his voice didn't really sound as whiny as he thought it did.

Sasori raised a single eyebrow.

The blonde licked his lips, again, but not because he was nervous, "_You_ know him? Has he let you see him angry, yet? Has he told you that he's the biggest mistake that his father ever made? Do you _know_ him that well, yeah?"

The Hyuuga was lost.

_Make him angry, what? And, talking about that fucking father of his? _Neji may not know what the blonde boy was talking about, but he did know one thing.

"What if I do, huh? What does it matter? The only thing that should matter to you two is the quickest way out of this place," bluffed the Hyuuga, letting the threat of a fight hang heavy between himself and the boys.

"And, who, may I ask, are _you_ to make such a demand," Sasori calmly asked.

Unlike Gaara, whose gentle monotone held the silence of a lazy summer day, warm and comforting, the auburn-haired boy's held the hush of the battlefield, when fighting has ended and blood soaks both the triumphant and the defeated.

"Neji. Hyuuga." stated the boy, daring them to make a move, even while wishing he could glance back to make sure Gaara was still oblivious to this whole exchange.

Sasori's face appeared to be a stoic mask, but Neji's response had added an air of thoughtfulness to it. The blonde boy hadn't noticed the change in his companion, and, always being ready for a fight, continued to push the Hyuuga's buttons, "Hyuuga Neji, yeah? What a pretty name for such a pretty boy? No wonder, Gaa-"

"_Deidara_," the auburn-haired boy's tone brooked no argument, as he halted the blonde's tongue.

Snapping his head around, Deidara glared in confusion at Sasori, who seemed to have completely changed his attitude towards Neji,

"You are right, Neji. I think, it is time for the two of us to be leaving. Besides, Deidara and I have an appointment, we musn't missHaven't we?" the wooden, young man stood as he spoke, bringing the blonde up with him.

"Appointment, yeah. But, it'll only take a few minutes to-"

"_Deidara_, we don't want to be late. You know how I _hate_ to keep others waiting," said Sasori with a hint of malice, peppering his words.The blonde took the not-so-hinted suggestion, and started to make for the door of the café, scowling at Neji as he passed.

Turning back to the smaller, auburn-haired boy, the Hyuuga was given one last parting shot, "You may think you know our little Gaara, Hyuuga Neji. But, trust me, when I say that you are opening yourself up to a world that you don't belong to. It is dark and twisted and a part of that beautiful, unassuming boy, over there. He _needs_ it. Before too long, you are going to wish you had never met him."

"I will _never_ wish that_," _stated Neji with conviction. But, it was slightly shaken, when the only response Sasori gave was a knowing smile and a wave goodbye.

Absentmindedly picking up his huge bag o' breakfast, Neji wasn't all that hungry anymore and regretted having purchased so much food.Sitting back down across from the redhead, who was sketching little cartoons onto the cafe's napkins, Neji had a few seconds to examine the other boy, before Gaara looked up.

_I won't ever wish that..._

_No, I won't, I won't, I won't..._

_Will I?_

The redhead's eyes lit upon Neji's mountain of food with amusement, his innocence shattering the Hyuuga's indecision.

"Hey, I'm back," he said with a good humor lighting his pale eyes, "Are you sure you don't want a muffin?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truth be told, Neji was not the only person who suddenly found themselves switching their perspectives on the pleasures of eating this morning

Having made it through eight orders of ramen before Jiraiya's warning, Naruto was, now, feeling all eight of those bowls threatening to make their way back up the blonde's throat.

It was always like this when the fear and panic set in.

And, it was a feeling the tanned boy had hoped never to experience, ever again.

Blonde head down, rough hands clutched to his middle, Naruto plodded across the balmy KU campus, heading back to his dorm.

_Why? Why did this have to happen?! No, stop, don't worry yet, Naruto. Everything is going to be fine. All that old pervert said was to be safe, be careful. It's just some random crimes being committed and he's worried I will get caught in the crossfire. Okay, kidnapings, not so random, but I never had to worry about kidnapings, I only had to, Oh God!_

The blonde picked up his pace, as his mental distress increased; his hands tightening across his scar-strewn stomach.

_They caught those-they found the bodies of those two thugs. They're dead. They're dead and they're not coming back. And just because a new gang is in town, kidnaping whoever, doesn't mean they are looking for me. I'm just an old dead Detective's kid, what good am I? But, why did Jiraiya warn me? What if he thought he was keeping me safer by not telling me the truth? What if they _are_ targeting people like me_?! _What if-!!_

But, Naruto was unable to finish that thought. Actually, the blonde was barely able to make it off the path and into the bushes before he began to become reacquainted with this morning's breakfast, last night's supper, and yesterday's lunch.

After emptying the contents of his stomach, the boy continued to dry heave into the bushes, his panic causing him to hyperventilate.

Fifteen minutes later, throat sore, Naruto lay on his back in the lush grass, next to..., _well, _let's just say, in the lush grass. One tanned arm fell across his hot forehead, blocking out the dappled sunlight, falling through emerald green tree leaves..

_I haven't freaked out like that in over a year._

Perspiration coated the boy's body, soaking through his orange beater. The salt of his sweat ran into barely open blue eyes, causing them to burn a little in irritation.

_Not since I met Sasuke. Not since he saved my sorry ass._

The blonde closed his eyes and tried to breathe away the vise crunching the air out of his chest. Right now, Naruto would have loved for someone to talk to about this, and Sasuke, his supposed best friend, would have been the perfect candidate. The Uchiha knew that Naruto had been a target for the local gangs since the blonde's detective father had gotten too good for the Konoha crime syndicates to put up with.

Since Naruto's father had been killed, alongside his mother in the bloodiest double homicide Konoha had ever seen.

Since the _unkillable Uzumaki brat_ had become a new challenge for every thug in the city.

Yes, Sasuke would have been the perfect person to unload upon, only...

_He's so busy with scholarships and studying, I doubt that he'd take the time to listen to me. Besides, it's not like he's told me anything about him and his brother yet. But..._

"Agh! What am I going to do?!" the blonde cried out in frustration and fear.

"Naruto? _Uzumaki Naruto_, is that you?" a familiar voice called from the forgotten pathway.

_Sakura._

Swiftly leaping up, brushing off his clothes, and wiping his mouth, Naruto hurried to get out on the path, before the well-meaning, pink-haired girl decided to come in for him.

Faking a toothy grin, Naruto laughed, "Haha, ahayo, Sakura!"

Sakura was not a fool.

In fact, the pretty girl was exceedinglyly intelligent. Far more so than the blonde boy, facing her.

And, it helped that they'd been best friends since their senior year of high school.

She knew something was wrong.

"Hey, Naruto. Why were you in the bushes?" Good question.

Looking everywhere but at Sakura, the blonde replied, "Oh, well, umm, I tripped...and fell...and landed in the bushes...but," Naruto got stuck here for a moment, but scrunching his eyes tighter helped him think of way to end his perfect alibi, "it was really comfortable, so I was relaxing, when you came by. What are _you_ doing?"

For a split second, the blonde convinced himself that Sakura would be satisfied with the story and move on.

Holding up Gaara's sketchbook, she said, "Gaara forgot this before he left for the café. I wanted to go run some of my more boring errands before Lee woke up and figured that I'd drop this by on my way-"

Interrupting her, in an effort to keep the topic away from his lie, "Errands, huh? What kind?"

"Buying a picture frame. But, Naru-"

Sakura's answer was clipped, but the blonde was faster still.

"Picture frame, huh? I suppose, it's for a drawing of Gaara's. Lucky you. I wish I had one. Speaking of Gaara..."

_That's someone I could talk to. Someone who I know would listen._

"I was about to head over to the dorms to see if he wanted to hang out, but if he's at the café, I guess, that's where I need to go. If you want, I can take that for you," Naruto held out his hand for the thickly bound sketchbook.

Reluctantly, Sakura passed it to the blonde, feeling as though she had lost some sort fo battle before ever getting the chance to fight,"Ok, thanks, but Nar-"

"There, now, you can go do your errands without worrying about _anything else_, ne? And, I better head out if I am going to get this to Red, before he leaves the café. Talk to you later," Naruto waved goodbye, effectively dodging the pink-haired girl's curiosity.

Now, some people might wonder why he didn't just talk to Sakura and tell her what his foster father had said, rather than run off to find Gaara, whom he had just met a few days ago. She would listen. She would understand. She knew nearly as much about the situation as Sasuke did, but...

_No._

A memory from last night, of Sakura laying happily in Lee's arms, as they talked and laughed the hours away.

_She's happy. _

_I'm not going to ruin that with my problems. _

_Never._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Never had Gaara been so totally content in his entire life.

As he strolled (yes, GAARA was strolling) down the twisting paths of KU college, his pockets stuffed full of ink-filled napkins, his stomach stuffed full of Neji's coffee and lemon poppyseed muffins, the redhead considered how different life was this morning, as opposed to yesterday.

The boy was feeling so great and full of good will that he even began pondering a call to his siblings; Gaara needed to congratulate Kankuro on his wonderful performance, and Temari...

_Do I really need an excuse to call my own sister?_

Stopping in the middle of the path, the redhead thought about that not-so-rhetorical question.

_Yes, seeing as how I don't think I _ever_ have called her on my own, even once. But, there's a first time for everything, right? _

_Like being happy..._

And, thus, Gaara continued strolling, sometimes even ambling, down the sunny walkways, until he heard a voice that took every happy thought, every sweet intention, every tender idea and dashed them all to pieces.

"Look what we have here, if it isn't little Gaara."

_No, please, no. Not now. Not now._

"Walking around all by himself, too, yeah."

_And him. Why did it have to be him, too?_

Caught like a deer in the headlights, the redhead couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't believe what was happening.

_They're here. Kankuro never told me _they_ came here._

As Deidara and Sasori drew closer to Gaara, like predators nearing prey, the blonde seemed to be the more excited one, barely able to contain a wide, sexy but frightening smile, "Glad we got done with our _appointment_ so soon, yeah."

The redhead could feel Deidara's breath brush against his ear, as he spoke in that terrifying whisper that pulled at his chest and...

Sasori stood back, enjoying the show. The slim boy was able to feel but not see the blonde's hands lick like fire up into his hair, gripping it roughly, and pulling back Gaara's head, farther than was comfortable.

The boy's pale neck lay bare.

A pile of sketch-filled napkins had fallen out of the redhead's pockets onto the cement sidewalk, casually kicked away by Deidara, while his strong fingers stroked the length of Gaara's throat.

"We aren't the _only_ ones who miss you either, Gaara. You're uncle tells me that you haven't even called to tell him how your first week was. Now, is that how family is supposed to treat one another? He's missed your-, well, he's missed your company nearly as much as we have," stated Sasori, calmly, while the redhead felt his entire body go weak with frantic thought.

_Yashamaru. I couldn't. I can't. I am _never_ going to talk to him, again.__Not ever.  
_

The blonde chose that moment to continue his attentions, pressing the boy's neck down, painfully, farther.

Unable to control himself, Gaara let out a cry, "Ahhh!, D-duh-d-don't, De-de-dei-"

The other boy's hands drifted down his body, pulling the redhead close against him with delight, "I _missed_ that little stutter, yeah."

Pressing his lips up against Gaara's ear, the blonde mocked him with a hungry grin, "

P-puh-puh-please, Dei-Dei-Deidara. Puh-puh-please, Duh-don't, S-s-s-stop."

Without even a twinkle in his eyes to show his enjoyment of the scene, Sasori cautioned, "Perhaps we should get off the path first. This place is a bit too public for what I think you have in mind, Deidara."

_Please, if no one sees us, I will do whatever you want. Just don't ruin this for me, please, _the redhead thought, but he knew better than to voice his plea aloud. The two boys, his greatest tormentors growing up, would delight in doing exactly the opposite of whatever he asked.

Letting a pink tongue barely flick the tip of Gaara's ear, Deidara smirked at the redhead's barely withheld groan, "You're right, Sasori. And, maybe, _after _we find ourselves somewhere more private, and if I am _very good_, you can give me some lovely scars to cover my right arm, Gaara. My left hasn't been the same since the last time we played, yeah."

The redhead shivered in a mixture of fear, revulsion, and, although he hated to admit it, desire. The part of him, the tiny, disgusting part of him that welcomed the blonde's touch was Gaara's greatest source of pain.

And, as he remembered how roughly the blonde liked to play, the redhead closed his eyes and wished, _Just get it over with. Play with me all you want. Do it now, before someone sees us._

But,Gaara's wish was not be fulfilled and _playtime _was soon interrupted by an obnoxious but loveable voice, which the redhead prayed he was only imagining.

"Hey! Let go of him!"

_No. No. No one can see this. No one can know about this._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After leaving Sakura, Naruto was glad to see that his bushes weren't all that far from the coffee shop. And, five minutes of walking should bring him to Gaara and, hopefully, peace of mind.

But, every single one of those minutes was torture. The blonde felt as though each person he passed by on the sidewalk was staring at him, judging him, waiting for him to show some sign of weakness before pouncing.

Fear dripped like burning acid into Naruto's mind, eating away the past week. Hell, the past year, where he had been safe, where he had been healthy, where he had been...

_Happy. Why is it that every time something good happens in my life, ten horrible things happen right after? Are there just some people in this world who aren't meant to be anything but miserable? Is this just fate's way of telling me to shut the fuck up and die, alone and without-_

Naruto's frenzy of dread and self-indulgence was cut short by a voice he recognized, its cry coming from around the next bend in the path, "Ahhh!, D-duh-d-don't, De-de-dei-"

Barely, the blonde made out two other voices as he picked up his pace, trying to reach Gaara, who was obviously in trouble, all of his fear forgotten.

"I _missed_ that little stutter, yeah. P-puh-puh-please, Dei-Dei-Deidara. Puh-puh-please, Duh-don't, S-s-s-stop."

"Perhaps we should get off the path first. This place is a bit too public for what I think you have in mind, Deidara."

As the he rounded the bend, Naruto saw two boys towering over the little redhead. One was standing back, a voyeuristic air to his stance. The_ other_, "You're right, Sasori. And, maybe, _after_ we find ourselves somewhere more private, and if I am _very good_, you can give me some lovely scars to cover my right arm with, Gaara. My left hasn't been the same since the last time we played, yeah."

The other was going to get the crap beaten out of him, for even _thinking _of touching Gaara.

"Hey! Let go of him!" Naruto yelled, dropping the redhead's sketchbook on the ground as he leaned back and prepared to punch Deidara, as hard as was humanly possible. But, unfortunately, the blonde Uzumaki couldn't follow through, for the boy used Gaara as a shield against Naruto's sudden attack, shoving the redhead into his arms.

Gaara slid straight out of Naruto's grasp, onto the ground, his eyes wide with terrible disgust and self-loathing.

"Gaara? Gaara, are you alright?" The blonde asked, not precisely knowing what was going on, other than the fact that someone had just hurt his friend.

Sasori and Deidara had regrouped and were standing opposite the two boys, appearing unruffled by either Gaara's distress or Naruto's rage. However, the auburn-haired boy's eyes were uncharacteristically lit, as he watched the younger blonde try to, simultaneously, comfort the redhead and glare at his tormentors.

"_You assholes...,"_Naruto growled, "How could you do something like that to Gaara?"

For the second time that day, Sasori halted Deidara's movement, as the pony-tailed young man prepared to kick the shit out of the tanned punk in the orange beater, who had the balls to call him an asshole, "_Deidara, _we are leaving. _Now." _

Grabbing the other boy by the upper arm, Sasori began to drag Deidara away, while the blonde protested, "Damn it, Sasori, what's the big idea, yeah?" The auburn-haired stoic did not dignifyhis companion's question with a response, but continued to lead him in the opposite direction of Naruto and Gaara.

As they left, Sasori called out, "Farewell, Uzumaki Naruto, I hope we will meet again."

_How did he know my name?_

"And, Gaara," Sasori turned his head to the side, so that a cruel smile could be seen, "We will be seeing _you_, again, as well. Very very soon, I hope."

So, the older boys were gone, leaving behind Naruto, pissed off and confused and Gaara...

And, Gaara...

The blonde boy glanced quickly around the area.

_Where the hell did he go?_

The answer was: about ten feet to Naruto's right with the distance rapidly increasing.

Before too long, the blonde's searching blue eyes found him, and he ran to catch up.

Drawing near to the recently molested redhead, Naruto heard him muttering under his breath, while his chin buried itself into his chest, "It's all over now. It's all over. I can't see any of them. He'll say something, and everyone will find out about me and..."

Luckily, Naruto was not the kind of person who became weirded out by muttering, traumatized teenagers, who had just been sexually assaulted _and_ who seemed to have had similar experiences numerous times in the past, from how those two boys had acted, anyway.

He was the kind of person, who pushed aside the awkwardness of any situation with his kind spirit and goodwill. He was the kind of person who cared more about who a person was, then what people said about them. He was the kind of person who forgot all of his fear and self-consciousness, when it came to protecting a friend.

He was the kind of person who put his arm around Gaara and promised that everything was going to be alright; he wasn't going to tell anybody what had just happened; and he still wanted to be Gaara's friend, no matter what might have happened in his past.

And, even though the redhead knew that things had just gotten fucked up again, and his life was no longer the shiny, happy place that it had been (for all of five minutes), he let a part of him believe the blonde, because...

Naruto was, also, the kind of person that Gaara had always wanted to be.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring Ring._

_Ring Ring._

"Hello? Oh, hey, Ino. What? Why not? Oh, more practice...well, did you maybe want to meet after—...No? Okay. Alright. Sounds good. See you-...well, goodnight," Chouji placed the phone back into its cradle, an expression of bewilderment covering his agreeable features.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Ino says she can't make it to breakfast tomorrow. Something about an emergency dance practice or something. Don't you think that's kind of weird?"

The dark-haired boy, who had been lazing upon his comfortable, pillow-filled dorm bed, paused momentarily before answering, "Well, _Ino's _weird. But, if she said she has dance practice, then, I guess she has dance practice."

Peering out of half-opened eyes to see how Chouji was taking his response, Shikamaru was relieved to see his pleasantly plump best friend nod and go back to his desk to finish Monday's homework.

_Sigh. Things just keep getting worse and worse..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Author's Note: _There was a lot of strange smexing going on in this chapter, and so, I have brought Ebisu, closet pervert in to discuss...mostly because I want this note to be short and I don't much like Ebisu.

"HEY!" _cries out the creepy, sunglass-wearing Special Jounin_.

I would say I'm sorry...but I'm not. _They stare at each other in awkward silence._

OKAY, anyways, pretty quick update if I do say so myself. And, I actually got five reviews on my last chapter, _does huge silent hurrah! motion_, this brings me one step closer to my goal of 100...But, even better than that, I got tons of new reviewers.

I love you, guys.

The only thing I really have to add up in here is a question for people to answer, if they review_ this chapter _(which you really should...it makes my heart grow three whole sizes bigger), and that is:

Would anyone be interested in side fics (1-3 chapters in length), detailing minor storylines like how Shino, Kiba, and Hinata got to be friends and a little of how they grew up together.

That's just an example, but also most likely the one I would start with.

They can be stand alone fics, I just wanted an idea of how many people might want to read them, who read Painted Dreams.

Anyways, R&R (as you have been told...EXHAUSTIVELY) rocks my world. So, please do it, and-

"Hey, what about me? I am supposed to be your special guest?" _Ebisu whines. The author sort of glares at him, and then says, _"Sorry, looks like its too late. Why don't you go...oh, I don't know, teach some obnoxious but loveable kid to walk on water using chakra control, or something..."

_He pouts and walks off, as the Author makes the "shooing" gesture with her hands._

NEXT WEEK: "Soccer, soccer, soccer. Gaara's first game!"

_or_

"Sasuke FINALLY makes a reasonably long appearance...yay for fangirls!"


	12. Dimensions

_A/N: My apologies for how late this chapter was. I had a number of technical difficulties in the fact that I had fifty pages of it down, which got erased and lost after my laptop had some water spilled on it at the lake. But, better late than never, right?_

_ New interlude chapter will be posted by tomorrow._

_ And, I will reply to all reviews, but I got enough coming per chapter that it takes up to much space to do it on here..._

_ is ridiculously happy about this_

_ But keep them coming! _

_ Thank you, reviewers (from Chapter 11): Amatyultare256, kattheriine, the sadistic homicidal child, Sango Star, Ryo Yuriko, Dark Ravie, Beloved Shadow of Light!_

_ Please know that it's your reviews that make me update faster, and helped me rewrite this chapter even though...ugh, it was sooo difficult to do. _

_ Now, on to the story._

_** Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"An' then...an' then...Sas...uke," the blonde's face was slack with fatigue, blue eyes grown dark with approaching sleep, "He, urm...hur..tri-ed...hmph..."

His tan body burrowed deeper into Gaara's soft black sheets, as Naruto fought to keep conscious long enough to finish his story. But, halted speech soon became indistinct murmur, And, even that eventually faded into the rhythmic breathing of a deep slumber.

_Hn, he was the one who wanted to pull the all-nighter, _mused Gaara, wryly.

Below his obviously occupied bed, the redhead lay on his stomach, resting warm cheeks against the smooth, cool page of his sketchbook. A delicious feeling of exhaustion seeping through the boy's body every time that he closed his eyes in blink after prolonged blink.

_Not yet._

Pushing himself to his feet and padding silently over to the dorm window, Gaara slid the large screen aside to let in a crisp Konoha breeze. The refreshing air seemed to soak into the redhead's bones, invigorating and forcing the boy into a temporary wakefulness. Street lamps played across the campus grounds, uncovering shadowy corners and dispelling fear in tones of orange and blue. The ambient light of the city seemed to reach up into the heavens, blotting out the stars, only a few of the strong shining through.

_Still, too many._

Gaara, closing his eyes, leaned back against the hard edge of the window's metal frame, _God, I hate them. _

Unlike Suna, whose small population and lack of urban development made for a brilliant, night sky, teeming with stars, planets, and, all manner of other celestial objects, Konoha was a large city.

Its sky was one of reflected electrical light and clouded emptiness, and the redhead loved it.

For, while every star in Suna's night sky had been a marker of some past pain or hurt, the blank Konoha heavens had made Gaara feel as though he had been wiped clean.

_So, of course, the night after seeing those tw...of course, there are stars out tonight._

The irony, while not appreciated, was not lost on Gaara.

"Oh, Hinata-chan, are you sure you don't want some more ramen, I..murmblesmuchsmfn," a dreaming Naruto, suddenly interjected, disturbing the redhead's troubled thoughts.

As he always did.

_And, hopefully, always will, _thoughtGaara, an unbidden smirk edging around the corners of his mouth.

Taking one final deep breath, the redhead walked back over to where he had been sitting. In the process of doing so, the slim boy found himself being watched by kind, brown eyes, lazy-lidded with fatigue.

_Lee, huh? I can't believe that he's still awake._

Gaara changed direction and moved to sit down next to the other boy, who was smiling at the redhead softly with almost heartbreaking sweetness and something else, as well.

"I am _proud_ of you, my friend. There are not many strong enough in this world, who can bear the hurt you have and still be able to give such a heartfelt smile," Lee said without pretense or ego, "I am certain that I do not possess that kind of strength, Gaara."

Yes, the redhead had told his best friend about the events of that afternoon, of Deidara and Sasori, and, even, of how Naruto had come to his rescue.

_So, how can he think that _I_ am strong? _Gaara wondered, while looking at the other boy with his tousled bowl cut and toned frame, clothed in a green beater and orange boxers.

However, Lee was speaking in earnest.

The kind youth was always honest, to a fault. And, although, Gaara hadn't been able to bring himself to tell his best friend more about Deidara and Sasori, than was strictly necessary, the redhead had been startled to realize that Lee fully grasped the situation.

More than that, the other boy still cared for the redhead, regardless.

In fact, the only real effect that the information had on Lee was a renewed resolve to be a better friend to Gaara than he had been this past week, "I do not know a great amount concerning what your life was like before coming to Konoha...I fear, I have been remiss, in proclaiming myself your best friend, when I have ignored part of what makes you who you are."

Biting his lip in remorse, Lee continued, "I could say that it was out of consideration for your feelings. From what I knew and know now, you have not had the easiest path to walk in this world. Perhaps, my silence and lack of questioning was what you desired._ Nonetheless_, I should have offered my ear, even if you did not need anyone to listen."

Gaara felt the urge to stop the other boy's apology, as the two had been friends for little more than a week, and Lee could not be expected to have the responsibility of carrying Gaara's pain on his shoulders.

_Even _if the redhead had been able to bring himself to talk about any of it.

_Ha, but, it wouldn't stop him, anyways._

With the utmost care, the bowl-cut wearing youth attempted to place his arm around Gaara's shoulders, in a gesture of comfort, while realizing that the other boy might feel anxious about anyone touching him so soon after his rendezvous with Deidara.

He was right.

Immediately, the redhead tensed up, but then, just as quickly, forced himself to relax into the other boy's arms, not wanting to hurt Lee's feelings. And, Gaara was rewarded for his efforts by a quick grin.

_Maybe I should tell him more, but..._

Gaara knew that all of the horrible things that had happened in his past, no matter whose fault they had been, would be accepted by Lee. And while, the boy may feel sorrow that his friend had to go through so much pain, Lee would not run away from any of it.

No matter what Gaara had done, what had been done to him, or whether he had enjoyed it or not.

To Lee, the redhead would always be his best friend.

From the first second of the first day that they met.

That was just how Lee was.

Gaara, on the other hand...

_He may be able to accept everything and still...but, _I _can't. Not yet. I just can't. It's too soon. It's only been a week.._

_I can't forgive_ them_, I can't forgive _myself

_I just don't want him to think that I don't want..._

"But, do not worry, my dear friend, I do not expect you to tell me all you know, all of your past, or anything else tonight. As I said, I am here if you _need_ someone to listen, and I would be honored for you to entrust me with your secrets. However, I am your friend, no matter what," Lee said with a bright, sparkling grin, holding his right thumb up in an "OK" gesture.

The redhead couldn't stop himself from grinning back and, finally, answering, "Thank you, Lee... but you guys shouldn't worry so much about me."

Gaara narrowed his eyes a little in joking suspicion, "_Lik_e staying up all night because you don't want me to feel lonely."

The brown-eyed young man next to the redhead looked slightly aghast, not having realized how transparent his and Naruto's intentions had been, when they had gleefully explained their "all-nighter" plan to the pale artist, "Gaara, I..."

But, this time, it was Gaara's turn to interrupt, "Well, _I_ am going to bed. I didn't get any sleep last night. And, I am," he rubbed a hand through his blood-red bangs, weariness coloring his next words, "I am so tired."

Letting out a great, jaw-cracking yawn, Lee agreed, "Haha, if you are going to bed, than, I guess, I will, as well. A little sleep would not be remiss, I think"

The athletic young man leapt up with an easy grace, and began to put together a pallet on the floor from extra blankets that he kept in a chest at the foot of his bed. When he was halfway through, Lee twisted around to look at his best friend, "You may use my side, if you would like, Gaara. I will be fine on the floor, and you need a good rest more than I," he explained, pointing at his empty bed.

The redhead thought for a moment about protesting, but his wasted body and worn-out willpower convinced him to take Lee's advice. Rising up, Gaara crawled in between the other boy's soft, gray jersey sheets, wearing only a faded black T-shirt and navy blue boxer shorts. Once he'd laid down, it was as if the past two days had finally caught up with him, and a bone-deep weariness settled into the redhead's slim body.

_So comfortable, but..._

Gaara understood the reason why Lee had given up his bed, even though it was easily large enough for the both of them. If the kind young man had been concerned that hugging the redhead would cause hysterics, there was no way that he would attempt to share a bed with him.

As always, Lee was being the picture of politeness.

And, even while it was taking one step forward, letting Lee comfort him. A part of Gaara knew that he was taking another two steps back, in the process.

No_, not this time._

The other boy had nearly finished preparing his make-shift cot and was about to lay down, when Gaara stopped him, "Lee...This is a full-size bed."

Two large eyebrows rose in question, while the redhead continued, "There's enough room for both of us."

Now, the eyebrows scrunched together in worry, "Gaara, are you-," Lee began.

Until he realized how hard this must be for his best friend, so he flashed another blindingly white grin, "Ok, thank you, Gaara. I do not know how happy my body would be with another night on the floor. You are saving me from a number of aches and pains, I believe."

With great care, Lee slipped in between the bed's charcoal comforter and slate sheets, creating a shield for Gaara, a cloth to separate them. Reaching up, the boy clicked off his desk lamp, while the redhead curled up into a small, sleepy ball.

Darkness fell in the room. The only remaining light coming from the street lamps outside and a too-full moon.

A few minutes passed, when Lee stirred.

The redhead could see the other boy digging around in his nightstand's drawer for something. After a moment or two, Lee turned with that_ something_ in his hands and whispered, "Gaara, I almost forgot. Neji brought these by for you yesterday, while you...while you were with Naruto-kun."

The redhead felt the thick weight of embossed paper, and an orange shaft of light showed him that Lee had just handed over four tickets to a soccer game.

Tomorrow's soccer game.

_Sigh. Neji._

"If you want, I could tell him that I really did forget to give them to you. If you wanted to stay home..."

_One step forward. Two steps..._

_Two steps forward._

"No, Lee, a soccer game sounds like fun...You're going to come too, right?" Gaara asked, trying not to let his worry at attending a social outing alone seep into his voice. Luckily, Lee was there to reassure him.

"Of course, Gaara. I would not miss your first game for _anything._ But, now, I hope I am able to get to sleep. I fear the excitement will keep me up," the brunette responded with enthusiastic honesty.

The redhead was going to say that he felt the same, but he was already drifting off, a small smile on his lips.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AGH! How could you guys let me sleep through all of my classes?!!" cried Naruto, blonde hair plastered across his forehead, blue eyes wide with sleep still tugging at their corners. Leaping up from Gaara's bed, the blonde kept on ranting and raving, as he paced around the room, looking for his shoes.

Which were, of course, _under _Gaara's bed, where all footwear seemed to end up, eventually.

"I can't BELIEVE I missed Psychology! Hinata-chan, oh, Hinata-chan, what were you going to wear today? Would we exchange numbers, as we _accidently_ forgot to two days ago? _Was_ it an accident?! And, now!" Naruto crossed his arms, and shook his head disapprovingly at the pair standing before him, "Now, I have to _wait _until Wednesday. Couldn't you guys have set an alarm clock or something?"

In response, Lee looked the _definition_ of remorseful, placing his hands out, palms up, in a gesture of surrender, "I am so very sorry, Naruto-kun. We tried to wake you,_ repeatedly_, and we did set the alarm. But, well," The boy blushed, "You were, um, attached to Gaara's pillow and, obviously, dreaming, so we...just, um..." Lee's voice trailed off into the kind of uncomfortable silence that occurs when you caught your friend molesting a pillow in his sleep, and you don't know how to tell him that _nothing_ was going to make you try to interrupt.

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto turned to Gaara for _his_ explanation. The redhead shrugged noncommittally and asked in an even tone, "_So_...you're up now, and we got tickets. Do you want to go to a soccer game with us?"

With jokingly tight lips and a manufactured glare of annoyance, the blonde snapped, "_Of course_, I'll go to the soccer game. But, next time, if you guys let me just fall-"

Gaara interrupted with a little malicious humor lighting his sky eyes, "It starts at 4 o'clock...It is 2:57, Uzumaki Naruto."

"AGH! How could you guys let me sleep-!" The other boy's voice was cut off, as the bathroom door shut behind him and the hiss of the shower came on.

Naruto's clothing hadn't even made it to the bathroom. In his haste to get ready, the blonde had thrown it off, letting it fall in small, soft piles, as he strode across the room.

Gaara and Lee stood in silence for a couple of moments, before the more youthful of the two cleared his throat, "Does he realize that he is still in our room and using our shower, not his own?"

The redhead responded with a simple, "Probably."

So, Gaara was a little surprised by Lee's immediate, almost gleeful response to the single word.

The bowl-cut wearing youth began to race around the room, intently searching for something, "I nearly forgot that Gai-sensei gave me these a few days ago, to distribute to all of my wonderful friends in support of our school and team. Ah, success!"

The boy pulled a thick cardboard box out from underneath his desk, and reached inside to get...

_Huh?_

In Lee's tanned hands were a pile of bright green shirts, emblazoned in an even brighter shade of neon orange with the slogan,

"**KU Leaves: Let the power of YOUTH explode!**"

The worst part was, Gaara thought, it didn't even make much sense, _What do leaves and youth and explosions have to do with one another? _

"I am certain that Naruto-kun will be honored to wear one of these, once he gets done using _our_ shower. What do you think, Gaara?" The boy asked, and the redhead was astonished to see the glint of conspiracy lighting his best friend's large, brown eyes, "Especially when he sees both of us wearing them!"

_Crap. _

_Sigh. I can't believe I'm doing this._

To Lee's utter delight, Gaara stuck out one hand, waiting to have the horrible T-shirt bestowed upon him, with its abusive color scheme and incomprehensible catchphrase. Quickly, the brunette scrambled to put on his own, while trying to find the redhead's size.

After a few seconds had passed, both the boys were in their hip, Gai-designed T-shirts, Lee with his usual brilliantly shining grin, Gaara with an empty air of resignation.

"So, Gaara, how do you like them?"

Thankfully, Naruto chose that moment to call through the bathroom door, "Hey, Red, I' m using your towel, ok? It's the black one, righ- Nevermind. Of course, it is. And, hey, I think I accidently threw my clothes out there, did-" The blond was saying as he walked out into the room, a dark sable towel hanging from his tan, muscular hips.

But, he was interrupted by the sight of Lee and Gaara in their matching outfits, and the pile of his clothing that was in the redhead's arms, collected while Naruto spoke.

"Wow, those are _interesting_ shirts, guys. Hey, Gaara, can I have my clothes? I need to get changed for the game."

Always ready to help out a friend, Lee exclaimed, "Oh! Here you go, Naruto-kun, you can have one of these. You are very lucky that we have a shirt in your size, as well."

"Thanks, Lee, but I think..." the blonde began. Orange may have been one of his favorite colors, but, even, _he_ wasn't color blind enough to want to see it paired with that particular shade of bright, leafy green.

Although, the slogan _was_ kind of cool...

"Put it on," commanded Gaara, in a cold, unforgiving tone that seemed to say, if I have to wear this thing, then _you _do, too.

However, Naruto was not to be so easily swayed. And, although, a part of him rejoiced to see the redhead acting with such inner strength and defiance, _most_ of him, "How about, _No_. Give me my clothes."

"Make me," challenged the redhead, crossing his slim arms.

Lee stood between the two boys, his face one of worry and elation. The brunette was excited that Gaara appeared to be gaining some kind of a sense of humor, as the situation was rather funny (Naruto picking a fight wearing the redhead's tiny, little towel, while the smaller Gaara just glared at him, boredly).

But, the boy also knew how destructive Naruto could be, and the last thing they needed before heading out to the game was a mess to clean up.

And then, to make matters worse...

_Knock knock._

"Hey, Lee, Gaara, " the sound of the doorknob turning, "Why is your door locked? Aren't you guys ready to go yet?" Sakura called through the thick, dorm door.

The pink-haired girl's voice had the instantaneous effect of stopping all three boys in their tracks, heads turned towards the sudden intrusion. Looking slightly panicked, Lee hastily unlocked the door, opened it, walked out, and closed it behind him.

Leaving Gaara and Naruto alone in the room together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slamming the door, Lee smiled as innocently as he was capable (think fleecy white lambs and fluffy little puppies), in an effort to convince Sakura that nothing was going on in the closed-off room and she need not investigate further. But, of course, the pink-haired girl was born with more than the average dose of cleverness and could not be fooled by her boyfriend's cute tricks.

And, unlike Naruto, Lee didn't really have the option of just running away.

"So, Lee," Sakura said with hands on hips, and a smile that sent all the wrong kind of shivers down his spine, "what's going on behind the door...that you don't want us to see?"

"Us", the boy discovered included not only Sakura but Chouji and Shikamaru, as well. In an attempt to make himself appear even _more_ adorable, Lee had closed his eyes while smiling, hoping that the youthful way his fine dark eyelashes splayed across his cheeks would move Sakura's heart with their beauty, momentarily distracting her. However, it had also caused him to completely miss the other boys' presence.

"Nothing, Sakura-chan, nothing at a-"

Lee's voice was cut off by a loud shout coming from inside the dorm room.

In a thick guttural voice, Naruto yelled, "I swear to God, Gaara, if you don't give it to me right. This. SECOND! I will take you out, you bastard!_"_

A low murmur could almost be made out; it was likely the redhead's response.

Apparently, the blonde boy was having trouble hearing, also, because he called out loudly, "What was THAT!?"

Then, to the surprise of all those listening, Gaara mocked in a lightly audible, half bored tone, "I said, I'd like to see you try, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yes, please."

"Well, then,_ fine_! But, don't say I didn't warn you! AAAaaahhhhhh-!"

And, as everyone stared in wide-eyed shock, the dorm door was suddenly opened (by Gaara), and an attacking Naruto ran straight through it, unable to stop himself in time. Of course, he was still only wearing the redhead's black towel, which had been tied rather carelessly about his waist.

So, matters continued to worsen for the blonde, when the door was quickly shut behind him.

"_Naruto," _Sakura growled in the voice that sent an entirely _different _kind of shivers running up and down the blonde's spine.

"Ah! Sakura-chan, heh, heh," the blonde went into the familiar stance of rubbing the back of his head in apology and embarrassment while blushing, "I was just...um,...well-" Immediately, Naruto sprang back to the door, banging on it with one hand in furious desperation, while trying to keep the towel from slipping with the other.

"Gaara, let me back in, god dammit!"

"Are you going to wear it?"

"Am I..." Naruto stopped to think for a second. However, the murderous glares that Sakura was sending him soon speeded him to a decision.

With a sigh of defeat, Naruto mumbled into the wood frame, praying that none of the others were listening (they were), "Fine. I'll wear the stupid shirt. Geez."

"What?"

"I said, I'll wear the stupid shirt, now let me in!" cried Naruto, pulling back his leg to give the door a nice, swift kick.

And, of course, Gaara chose that moment to open said door, causing the blonde to tumble through and give everyone in the hallway a nice flash of his butt, as he fell onto the carpeted dorm floor. Fortunately, for everyone, the glimpse was only momentary, as the redhead was kind enough to close the door, seconds after Naruto hit the ground.

Silence.

Lee peered uncomfortably at the others, wondering what exactly his next move should be. While, Sakura was trying to hide the blush that had snuck into her cheeks at seeing...

_Shit, I think I even saw the front, _the pink-haired girl's face turned an even darker shade of magenta.

Chouji appeared to be in shock, while Shikamaru, "Mendoukusai. Why didn't he just go to his own room, if he didn't want to wear the shirt?" The boy's finely wrought features twisted in their usual guise of annoyance.

The comment seemed to put the spark of life back in the group, as they all began talking simultaneously.

"Hrm, that is strange. Perhaps, Naruto-kun did not wish to disturb Sasuke-san's studies?"

"Yeah, Shikamaru, and why didn't he shower in his own room?"

"He probably just wanted to wear the shirt but didn't want Sasuke to think he was an idiot ('not that those shirts aren't adorable, sweetheart'), so Naruto makes a big scene that the other boy can't help but hear and problem is solved.

Shikamaru's bored features lit up a little at the pink-haired girl's insight, "Hrm, yup, that's probably it. I should've figured."

The slim girl shrugged her shoulders, "I just know those two like the back of my hand by now...which Naruto is going to see, if he harms _one _hair on Gaara's head."

"I think it was all in good-natured fun, Sakura-chan. Do not let it worry you," soothed Lee, hoping that the red in his girlfriend's cheeks was not from anger (it wasn't). As the youth moved to the pink-haired girl's side, he noticed that something was missing from the hallway.

Or someone, to be more precise.

"If you do not mind my asking, where is Ino?" The bowl-cut wearing youth's eyes blinked a little in confusion, for the three KU students had been inseparable since high school, "And, Chouji, Shikamaru, are you planning to accompany us on this grand day?"

His rosy cheeks tightened with a smile as Chouji answered, "Yeah, we ran into Sakura on the way back from the dining center, and it seemed like a fun idea. Plus," the pleasantly plump young man gestured towards his lazy roommate, "At his meeting with Mitarashi-sensei today, she told him that he better, 'get his ass into gear and start getting a social life, go to the goddamn game or something, why doncha'. Haha, so we are_ partially _here to save Shikamaru's life, I think."

Turning to his best friend with amusement lighting kind features, "She may be small but that is one _scary _lady, huh, Shikamaru?"

The slim, pony-tailed youth merely hn'd in response, as Chouji continued, "And Ino had another dance practice ('though, I don't think she'd have wanted to go considering how things got left a few days ago'). They must really be putting those girls to work, since their performance in the play. This is the second extra practice she's had in only two days. Ha, you must love having your room all to yourself, lately, huh, Sakura?"

Sakura's mouth turned down in a puzzled moue, "What are you talking abo-"

But, the pink-haired girl had barely begun to explain that Ino hadn't even left their room since yesterday, when Shikamaru, quickly, interrupted, "I doubt Sakura notices, all that much, Chouji. She's always over here with Lee,_ right,_ Sakura?

Now, pretty pink-haired girl's expression turned to one of suspicion, as she narrowed her eyes at Shikamaru. Silently, out of view of Chouji, the boy shook his head, warning her to keep quiet.

_He has DEFINITELY got some explaining to do, later, _the Sakura thought, as she nodded a quick yes.

"Oh, yeah, I should have guessed," said Chouji, self-consciously.

The conversation could have continued awkwardly and led to strange confessions and horrified condemnations, but, thankfully, the drama was put on hold as Naruto and Gaara walked out in their matching shirts. Both of the boys seemed rather calm and content, all things considered. As if the whole argument had never occurred.

Inwardly, Sakura heaved a deep sigh of relief.

_Phew. It _was_ just a joke. Haha, I don't know why I get so worried about Ga...ok, I know why I get so worried. I just didn't expect him to bounce back so fast, I guess. Wait, what is that in Naruto's hands?_

The blonde boy appeared to be carrying another one of those god-awful shirtshis intent unknown, until, "Since Chouji and Shikamaru are going, too. I am gonna go ask Sasuke-teme, if he wants to come with us."

_Oh...there is no chance in hell Sasuke will put that thing on._

Screwing up his face in a look of fierce determination and pretending to roll up nonexistent sleeves, Naruto strode towards the door with great purpose and strength of will.

Everyone else just sort of sighed and hoped that the whole ordeal wouldn't take too long.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke!" yelled the blonde as he opened to door, "Ah, there you are."

Unsurprisingly, the brunette was sitting at his desk, bent over school work, running fingers through his hair in irritation at being interrupted.

Irritation that only increased as the blonde made his purpose known.

Slamming down the offensively styled T-shirt onto Sasuke's lap, Naruto stood back with arms partially crossed and pointed one accusatorial finger at his best friend, "_You_ are getting up out of that chair, out of this room, and getting your ass to that soccer game with the rest of us. So put on that shirt. It starts in like thirty minutes, move it!"

_Sigh. That's all he wanted, huh?_

"No," the boy's fine features were empty with lack of sleep, "Just leave me alone. I'm busy." Sounding like a tired parent dealing with his four year old son, Sasuke had little fight left in his voice. _Still, _that didn't mean anything Naruto said was going to change his mind.

However, the brunette was not counting on the other boy suddenly changing tactics.

Voice soft and friendly, a concerned smile stretching his tan cheeks, the blonde coaxed, "Hey, Sasuke, haha, come on. We barely see you, anymore, and a game might be fun. You don't have to wear the shirt. That was just a joke. Just come with us, ok?"

_Hn. I think he is actually worried about me. Strange, I thought he was too caught up in that _Gaara_ kid next door and the Hyuuga girl__to notice._

Leaning back in his wooden desk chair with a creak, the brunette turned dimly lit eyes to look at his best friend, "While I would _love_ to be able to humor you today, Naruto, I'm busy with more important matters. You may be able to play, but I-"

"Why?" Naruto's face was one of true confusion, "_Why_ can't you go? Why do you _have_ to stay here? There's no way that you aren't ahead in all of your classes. _Way_ ahead. And," the boy awkwardly stumbled a little over his next words, "I mean, you kind of got what you wanted for now, right? Itach-um, I mean, you got the money to come here."

Stealing his dark gaze from Naruto, Sasuke glared at his paper-filled, overly-used wooden desk with half-closed eyes, muttering to himself, "_Yeah_ right. If only things were that easy..."

"What?" inquired Naruto, having caught part of the brunette's mumble.

_He heard me. _

_No. No. If he finds out that, he's going to want to know more. Sigh. I do not want to do this..._

"Come on, let's go, then..._dobe_" said Sasuke, hoping for the usual reaction from his blonde best friend.

"Ahh! Sasuke-_teme_, how many times do I have to tell you not to call-!" Naruto shoutedat the back of the brunette's head, as the boy walked out of the room, expecting the angry blonde to follow. But, Naruto was smarter than he appeared, and as soon as the door shut behind Sasuke's retreating form, the blonde quickly made his way over to the, now, vacant desk.

Picking up paper after paper, one word seemed to keep showing up time and again.

_Scholarship._

"What is this about?" mumbled the blonde, as he examined the large pile of scholarship applications filled out or soon to be entered by his best friend. In the wastebasket beside Sasuke's desk, a jumble of empty envelopes and half-torn letters had been crumpled up. Taking one out, Naruto opened the paper ball, pressing it smooth with his thumbs.

_Dear Uchiha-san,_

_While your essay on the early feudal system in the Konoha region and its modern day effects was insightful, well-written, and appropriate for our foundation's application terms, we regret to inform you that we will be unable to award you with either the title of winner of the monetary prize. This organization was originally created to help out students who could not afford, for whatever reason, the money to go to college, even though they had shown great potential. However, as you are one of the heirs to the Uchiha fortune and business, giving you the money would force us to take it away from those who need it most. However, so you do not take offense, we would like you to know that the board unanimously conceded that had you been without funds, your essay was easily the best and deserving of some recognition. We hope you have a great day._

_Sincerely,_

_S. Danzo; KSUAlum_

"Oi, usurtonkachi, what are you doing in there?" Sasuke's muffled voice came through the dorm door, breaking Naruto out of the letter's spell. Hastily, the blonde shoved it into his pocket, grabbed the _Konoha Leaves_ T-shirt from the brunette's desk, and started for the door.

Making sure that he put on his usual mask of loveable idiocy, before heading out.

"Hey,_ teme_! Who are you call-"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky above the KU stadium was a clear, robin's egg blue, and there wasn't a cloud in sight; last night's gentle breeze had blown straight through the day and into the afternoon, keeping the unguarded sun's heat from overwhelming the multitude of soccer fans slowly filling bench seat, after gum-encrusted bench seat. The scent of grilled hotdogs and hamburgers mixed with the sweet powder of cotton candy and the earthy smell of the field's fresh mown grass.

It was such a beautiful day that not even emotionally-stunted, angst_-_driven Uchiha Sasuke could stop himself from closing his eyes, feeling the light breeze run through his hair. The warmth of the sun on his face. The excitement of the coming game filling his bones.

Yes, he supposed, perhaps, today wasn't _such_ a bad day to be out of his room and far from the responsibilities he wholeheartedly despised. Even if it meant keeping less than attractive company...

Speaking of which, the aforementioned company had_ finally _reached their assigned seats.

At first, Sakura was nervous that since Neji had gotten them such good tickets, the others (Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke) wouldn't be able to get seats near them. However, once the ticket-seller saw who the buyers were, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke of the renowned Uchiha Corp. and Lee, adopted son of the KU soccer team's award-winning coach, Maito Gai, things were speedily sorted out.

Shikamaru was the first to make his way down the row (hoping to be seated as far from Sakura as possible), followed by Chouji (who wanted to sit next to his best friend), closely pursued by the inquisitive, pink-haired girl (hoping to be seated as _near_ Shikamaru as possible). Of course, Lee took a seat next to his girlfriend, and motioned for Gaara to sit down beside him. Naruto plopped down after the redhead. And, Sasuke perched on the bench's far edge, textbook in hand, futilely trying to ignore the nice day and the blonde boy who'd forced him out into it.

To the pale brunette's surprise, everyone seemed to be relatively calm and collected, as they sat, waiting for the game to begin. So, settling down with a shift of weight, Sasuke let the tension ease out of his shoulders, as he prepared to finish his book. And, naturally, the blonde dobe chose _that_ moment to throw the green/orange atrocity some people might actually consider clothing onto his lap, covering up the Uchiha's text.

"Oi, Sasuke! We came to watch the game, not waste away reading ahead for classes," Naruto snatched the book away, as the brunette whipped the T-shirt back in his face. Sasuke crossed his arms and looked with annoyance at the blonde, who seemed pretty fed up, as well.

"_Fine! _Go ahead, pout for the rest of the game, see if I care, but you aren't getting your book back," with that the tan boy tossed the massive volume over to Sakura, who placed it in her purse with a sigh. It may piss Sasuke off, but the pink-haired girl could see that he needed to relax.

Right on schedule, Chouji chose that moment to break the tension and merrily announce a trip to the concession stand, respectfully taking the others' orders before shuffling off with a wide grin. The pleasantly plump young man absolutely adored stadium food: foot long hotdogs, nachos, soft pretzels, etc. And, the boy's stomach was practically moaning with pleasure as he made his way over to the vendors.

Unfortunately for Shikamaru, his best friend's departure meant that nothing stood between him, the powerful, pink-haired girl and her troublesome questions.

Sidling up next to him, Sakura peered gravely at the slim, pony-tailed young man, "We need to talk."

With a sigh and a heave of his shoulders, Shikamaru hn'd his agreeement. And the pair moved off the benches, to sit on the gray, metallic steps, twenty feet or so away.

Not having his textbook to focus on, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the two leaving together, and he was stunned that Lee didn't appear to mind.

_Well, I guess, he's a little busy. _

The bowl-cut wearing young man was _very _busy, actually, relaying the finer points of soccer, including all of its youthful rules and regulations to poor, uninformed Gaara. The redhead was attempting to aid the lesson by sketching out the field, and players, and, eventually, doodling pictures of Neji in a soccer uniform.

To be honest, the pale artist really didn't seem to be paying any attention.

But, that didn't stop Lee, who was excitedly relating the difference between a corner kick and a goal kick, with Naruto occasionally throwing in some meaningless comment. None of them paying attention to the fact that Sakura was practically throwing herself at Shikamaru, a mere 6 or 7 yards away.

Out of all the things Sasuke had come to rely upon, Naruto's persistent idiocy and Sakura's burgeoning happiness with Lee were two things that constantly convinced him that, perhaps, life really did exist and some people _did _indeed find it worth living, whether he did or not. Most of the Uchiha's time was spent in constant pursuit of some mythical goal that he had no real hopes of achieving. Knowing that his friends could appreciate what he could not, gave Sasuke hope that someday he might be able to understand, as well.

And, seeing something, anything (even Sakura, herself) messing with those steady forces of good pissed the brunette off, to no end.

So, the Uchiha could barely control the angry snap to his voice as he broke in upon the other boys' conversation, "_Lee, _doesn't it bother you?"

The three boys looked at Sasuke with a total lack of comprehension dulling their facesGesturing cooly with a movement of his dark, bedroom eyes over to where Sakura had her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, and, for all the world, appeared to be an infatuated young lover discussing what they should have for supper that evening or some other inconsequential tidbit that adolescents in love dwell upon for hours at a time.

Or, at least, that's how it appeared to Sasuke, despite knowing that Sakura would've committed seppuku before even _thinking _of doing _anything _that could possibly hurt Lee, and Shikamaru...

Shikamaru did not _ever_ participate in the mind-numbing, soul-deadening chitchat, others his age seemed to find so amusing.

Turning back to the other three with a look of confident arrogance smarming his fine features, the brunette was startled to find all of the boys still peering at him in confusion.

"Sasuke-san, is something the matter with Sakura-chan and Shikamaru-san talking? I do not think I understand, why it is you are so upset," Lee inquired, a distinct lack of sarcasm in his voice, honesty coating his concerned, brown eyes.

_What the hell is this guy's problem. Can't he see? Isn't he worried that she's just going to move on to someone better?_

The Uchiha looked over to the other two, trying to get some support. However, during the whole staring blankly at Sasuke ordeal, Naruto had gotten bored and proceeded to steal Gaara's sketchbook, attempting to draw in it, as the others continued to gawk at one another. The redhead was an old pro at staring blankly, so he was feeling quite comfortable with the situation when the Uchiha suddenly looked to him, beseechingly.

It took Gaara a second to realize that the boy was looking at _him_, and another second to realize that Sasuke obviously wanted something. But, since he didn't know what that was, the redhead just continued to stare.

"It's just...aren't you worried, or, jealous or anything? With _her_ over there talking to _him_ like that?" asked Sasuke, ambiguously, starting to feel like a complete dumbass.

A feeling which he loathed with every fiber of his being.

Smacking himself in the head, Lee exclaimed in an embarrassingly loud voice, "Oooohhh! I believe I know what you are speaking of now, Sasuke-san," the young man raised his arms in a miniature protest, "No, no, of course I am not jealous of Shikamaru-san. I trust Sakura-chan with all my heart and soul."

With a sigh and an over-emphasized wink, Lee admitted jokingly, "Though I must say that I am rather envious of Shikamaru-san, getting some alone time with our Sakura-chan."

_I think I just died a little inside._

Again, Sasuke looked to Gaara from some kind of support, as Naruto progressed from stick figures to poorly executed sketches of himself in a super hero costume. But, the redhead wasn't much help, as he merely shrugged his shoulders and murmured, "That's just how he is."

Lee smiled in response and returned to explaining why some offenses were called yellow cards and some were red to Gaara, who was more interested in getting his sketchbook back from the blonde than in learning anything more about soccer.

Sasuke returned to watching Sakura and Shikamaru.

_What are they talking about, anyway?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After pulling Shikamaru aside, Sakura got right down to business.

_I don't want Lee to start worrying and wondering what we are doing over here, so I better make this quick._

"Shikamaru, do you want to tell me what's going on?"asked the pink-haired girl in her most businesslike of no-nonsense voices.

The answer to that particular question was, of course, _no_.

However, the lazy young man wasn't going to risk telling her that.

"Yeah, sure. _Whatever_, but-" Shikamaru's eyes looked away with self-consciousness, "You have to promise not to laugh or punch me or...tell Chouji. _Sigh_. I don't want him to worry, ok?"

Sakura's face had become thoughtful and open, as the boy laid down his terms. And, placing her hand on his shoulder, she reassured him, "Of course I won't do any of those things, Shikamaru. But, as one of Ino's best friends and, well, I like to think, one of yours and Chouji's friends, as well. I really want to help."

The brunette sagged a little with what could have been relief, "A woman's insight _might _not be such a bad idea, too, _maybe_. Hn, well, it all started when we were meeting for breakfast yesterday. Ino was acting strange and Chouji had to go to his advisor meeting, so we got left alone. And, then," Shikamaru shook his head, as if still having trouble understanding the blonde girl, "she starts asking all of these questions, like, well..."

The tan boy started getting uncomfortable, clearing his throat, "Ahem, like, 'do you think I'm pretty?' and 'so, I'm just little Miss Perfect, then?'. And, I am not an idi-...is something wrong, Sakura?"

The pink-haired girl's face looked a little surprised, almost stricken.

_Little Miss Perfect. Gaara's words._

Blinking her pale, green eyes repeatedly, Sakura struggled to clear her head a little before answering, "Um, no, go on, please."

Crossing his arms and peering up at the sky, Shikamaru did as the girl asked, "Anyways, I am not an idiot, so I, you know, told her the truth. That she was beautiful and not _totall_y self-centered and, well, then she kissed me."

The boy stopped and glared at Sakura, daring her to laugh.

After some time passed and the pink-haired girl continued to wait in friendly silence for him to go on, Shikamaru mumbled through a few more sentences.

Praying he wasn't about to get the crap beaten out of him by a girl.

"So, I stopped her, because she's one of my best friends and I may like her, but not like that. She claimed that she thought we should get together, since she couldn't have Sasuke. But, I told her that she_ only _wanted me because I told her the things she wanted to hear. And, then,she walked off and-"

"And you haven't really heard from her since, except when she calls to say she can't do something," filled in Sakura with a deep exhale.

Letting her thoughts collect together, the pink-haired girl sought for the right words, _"_She shouldn't have said that to you, that she only wanted you because-And, Ino was definitely wrong in just walking away. While, you-well," Sakura tried to hide mild amusement, as she lightly scolded the boy, "you can't say those kinds of things to girls, especially girls like Ino and expect not to get a pretty strong reaction."

Finely arched eyebrows pinched together in confusion, "But, I'm sure Ino gets compliments like that all of the time, what makes-"

"Wow, you really do have your head stuck in the clouds, don't you?" interrupted Sakura.

_Ino may have had her share of admirers, but I doubt she ever let any of them get close enough to actually speak to her. Sasuke was her only focus. _Hell_, I guess, he was mine, too, for awhile. I wonder, if Ino can even remember the last time she_ got_ a real compliment, _thought the pink-haired girl, inwardly frowning.

If possible, the lazy young man's lower lip pouted even further as he responded, "Ugh, _whatever_. Just tell me what you think I should do?"

"Well, that's pretty simple," stated Sakura, matter-of-factly, "Give her a few days and a little space. After some time has passed, call her up, see if she wants to hang out. Make sure Chouji is there. And, most of all," rolling her eyes, "I _know_, it wasn't exactly your fault, but apologize."

"Tch," muttered Shikamaru under his breath, dark brown eyes twitching in annoyance.

"What now? _Geez, _I am just trying to help," said Sakura, getting a little peeved at the boy's attitude.

His eyes widened in surprise before returning to their usual, lazy-lidded stare, "Sorry. I just didn't think it would be so easy is all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a disapproving look on his face, Sasuke surveyed Sakura and Shikamaru, as they came and sat back down. Chouji had also returned, and the young boy's bulky body now created a miniature blockade between the pink-haired girl and that pony-tailed bastard.

_Good_, thought the brunette with a smirk.

Even better to the boy's mind was when, Sasuke saw Sakura lean over and give Lee a kiss on the cheek, as he shared the popcorn that Chouji had brought back for him.

"Hn."

All was once again right with the world. Or, at least, one part of it, anyways.

_Now, time to focus on the game. Kakashi-sensei's syllabus for Honors English said we needed to write up three cultural events. Well, here goes event #1, and at least, this way I can still get a little work done. I just wish it would start already. _

As if in answer to the boy's thoughts, a raucous fanfare burst from the stadium's gray speakers, followed by the loud voice of Mitarashi Anko, "WELCOME EVERYONE to Konoha's first game of the season! I will be your announcer for, (mutters under breath)_-as long as that damn Sarutobi forces me_- haha, mah, mah, I mean, for as long as I'm lucky enough to be chosen for this great honor or,"she chuckles, "as long as the KU soccer team can keep on winning. Last year they took the championship without a single loss. Can they do it this year? Well, we are about to find out, here's this year's starting lineup!"

In calmer tones, the brash Dean of the Arts, Humanities and Social Sciences began to read off the names of the team, along with extra tidbits of information. However, most people in the crowded stadium were waiting to hear one, in particular.

"The first freshman to make the KU starting squad, notorious at the city's well-known Genin Academy for being the high school's most vicious and unstoppable forward...HYUUGA NEJI!"

Lee was the first in the group to leap to his feet, cupping his hands to yell out cries of encouragement. He had barely stood before Naruto joined him, competing with the youthful young man in what seemed to be a "Who can shout louder and embarrass Neji more" contest. One fist raised in salute, Sakura cheered the Hyuuga on, beside her boyfriend. While Gaara stared down at the field with a small smile on his face, clapping quietly. Shikamaru appeared to be asleep, and Chouji was desperately trying to wipe the popcorn butter off of his fingers and organize his food, so that he could participate in the rah-rahing without creating a catastrophic mess.

And, Sasuke...

_Hmph. Isn't it a bit much to cheer him on, before he's even-What the hell!_

The moody brunette's thoughts had been interrupted by Naruto grabbing onto his shoulder and forcing him to a standing position. Followed by the blonde giving Sasuke a bright grin and nodding his head towards where Neji was taking the field. Unable to resist his best friend's contagious excitement, the Uchiha, albeit reluctantly, started to clap, a smirk making its way onto his pale face.

_That idiot..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"...HYUUGA NEJI!"

Anko's voice emitted with a tinny crackle from the intercom in the private skybox of Hyuuga Hiashi, accompanied by the faint whir of the air conditioner.

_And_ the dramatic sigh of one Hyuuga Hanabi, age fifteen, as she pressed her face up against the small room's picture window.

"Hanabi," said her father, in a resigned tone, "Please come sit down. You're blocking everyone else's view.

With a humph, the slender girl whipped around, crossing her arms, and gave her best adolescent glare, as she stomped back to her seat, "Well, I wouldn't _be _in anyone's way, if you'd just let me go down into the bleachers. It isn't like we can't _afford_ front row seats."

"Honey, you know I can't let you go down there alone. It's too dangerous...You need to realize that you can't always have what you-

"Want, sometimes sacrifices have to be made, but I'll be happier and healthier, in the long run," finished Hanabi, in a mockingvoice. The pale-eyed man's daughter had obviously heard this speech a number of times before, "But, I don't understand why-"

"Ala, ala, Hanabi-kun, why don't you give your father a rest, ne? Just enjoy watching your cousin in the game and be glad we have this nice, cool room to do it in," chided Ten-ten, who secretly wanted to throttle the little brat, but couldn't due to the fact that she was dating the girl's cousin.

However, rather than coaxing Hanabi into submission, being reminded of that bitch, Ten-ten's presence, only made her cross her arms a little more fully, and stick out her jaw a little farther. It was the feeling of her sister's gentle fingers touching her shoulder and that sweet voice asking her to, "Be good, please, onee-chan," that, eventually got through. And, Hanabi twisted around to give Hinata a grin and a, "Sorry, I just really want to be down there, you know?"

The older, quieter sibling gave a small smile, in response.

But, both girls' expressions changed at Hiashi's next comment, " You should listen to Ten-ten, Hanabi. We are here for your cousin, today. Not for you. It's a great accomplishment to be a starter for KU, both your uncl--_ Now_, what's wrong?" An expression of exasperation covered Hiashi's elegant features, as he saw his younger daughter, red-faced and narrowed-eyed with (what he thought) must be another tantrum.

Hinata, who understood what was going on in her sister's mind, tightened her grip on the girl's shoulder, desperately praying that the youngest Hyuuga did not say what Hinata _knew_ she was going to.

Ten-ten just sighed, and crossed her own slim arms, looking away from the scene.

She really hated that kid.

"What's wrong?! Well, I don't know about you, _father_, " Hanabi said, icily, "but I think that Hinata's play was at least as important as some soccer game. But, you didn't find time for that in your busy schedule, did you?"

Ten-ten's deep brown eyes widened in shock before rolling in a combination of anger and irritation..

_That little brat...she needs to learn how this world works and fast. If Hiashi-sama just didn't pamper her, maybe she'd realize that there are certain necessary priorities for people in positions like hers. How she feels and what she wants just isn't important, compared to---_

The girl's thoughts were stilled by the odd look of befuddlement on Hiashi's face, as he asked, "What play?"

Turning to look at his oldest child, the head of the Hyuuga household appeared slightly affronted as he furthered his questioning, "You never told me about any play, Hinata. When was it?"

The young woman, in question, stammered with unrestrained discomfort, while her sister chose to answer for her, "It was this past Friday, and she was amazing. They even gave a_ standing ovation _for her solo, and you're excited because Neji made the team early. Ugh."

_Standing ovat-How did she know about that?_

Hiashi's thoughts must have mirrored Ten-ten's as he responded, in kind, "How exactly do _you_ know about all of this, anyways, Hanabi?" anger coloring his pale features, "I can hardly imagine _Hinata_ bragging about it to you? Ten-ten?"

The man looked over at his nephew's girlfriend, asking with a single word what she knew about the situation. And, unlike Hanabi, Ten-ten knew how social hierarchies worked and that the truth was really the only option.

_Not that it isn't a little fun to see that brat finally get in trouble for something._

Putting a small, disapproving frown on her delicate face, the slender young woman responded, "I never told Hanabi anything about the show. It didn't seem as though it was necessary information for her to have, Hiashi-sama. But, come to think of it, I didn't see any of the family cars out in front of the building. Hanabi-kun, how exactly _did _you get to the show?"

Hiashi mimicked the girls, now, crossing his arms and staring at his daughter with those pale, piercing eyes.

_Haha. Let's see her get out of this one. _

"Um, well, I...," the youngest of the Hyuugas' voice trailed off, guiltily. Mumbling to herself, Hanabi continued, "You're just trying to get out of answering. You shoul've-"

"_Tell me_, Hanabi."

Glaring at her feet as she scuffed them along the gray carpet, "It's not like the college is that far from Hyuuga House. I just, I might have, maybe...walked."

"_YOU WHAT?!"_

A soft, worriedvoice chimed in, "Hanabi-kun, you should not have gone to all that trouble. I-It's six miles to the school from-"

"I just wanted to see you perform. I mean, they' re going to force me into dance, sooner or later. Watching you makes me think that giving up soccer and other sports might not be so bad. If I could dance like you," Hanabi interrupted her sister.

And, if possible, Ten-ten had an even harder time keeping the annoyance out of her face, _Sigh. Just because Hiashi-sama has given her everything she wants. Just because his heir turned out to be such a..._disappointment. _She thinks that she can deny hundreds of years of tradition. She thinks that anyone can? Tch. There are houses lesser in prestige than the Hyuugas who still won't even let their daughters _watch_ a soccer game, let alone play in one. _

Regardless, the male Hyuuga's anger had already begun to soften, as he watched his daughters comfort one another. Luckily for him, however, there was one person left who still had her head straight and emotions checked, "Hiashi-sama, what exactly is Hanabi's punishment going to be? Neji and I wanted to show her around campus this week, since she'll be graduating in only a few years. Should we put it on hold?"

With a deep exhalation, the Hyuuga elder turned away from fatherly affection and back to his duty, as he always had and always would, "Hanabi_, that's it. _I told you last time, when you snuck out to go and see a hockey game with that damned Konohamaru._ No more soccer_. You can watch Neji's games, but I have humored you for far too long in this. Dance classes start next week. If you cannot act like a Hyuuga lady, then we will just have to make your daily activities more suitable towards your training to become one."

"But, dad, I di-!"

With a single finger, Hiashi stopped his daughter's words, the imminent calm and authority that was his as Hyuuga settling down onto his shoulders, "_Hanabi_, you will listen. You may not be inheriting the company, but you are still my daughter. And, I cannot have you running around on the soccer field or sneaking out of the house at all hours of the night. It's too dangerous, and _that _is final.

And, it was. Silence reigned in the small, cold room, punctuated only by the occasional comment from the wall speakers.

"...Jirobou! And nothing gets past _this_ guy, KU's star goalie, Kidomaru!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Jirobou! And nothing gets past this guy, KU's star goalie, Kidomaru!_" _Anko's voice boomed out, over the field. Upon hearing the two familiar names, Gaara started and gave a wide-eyed glance towards the concrete portal, where the immediately recognizable pair was entering.

_How could I have forgotten..._

Unobtrusively, the redhead began to search around him, looking for the boys' gang of obnoxious friends. Barely a minute had gone by, when Gaara spotted them a few levels above, in the nosebleed section, and far far away from him.

_Sigh. One less worry. But, I wonder why they couldn't get better seats..._

For a brief moment, Gaara allowed himself the luxury of pride, as _he _had been given great tickets, a mere twenty steps up from the field.

The feeling was foreign one, but not unwelcome.

Also, it didn't hurt that the tickets could be a sign that Neji truly did mean everything he'd said yesterday. And, the redhead secretly took pleasure in the fact that a talented, attractive star soccer player wanted him here, even if no one else knew that he did.

After the introductions of both teams, the game quickly kicked off.

Not long after the match had begun and Lee's voice had already gone hoarse from cheering, it became clear that the KU soccer team was drastically undermatched. Neji, leading the offense, easily bypassed the Iwa _Boulders_' less than rock hard defense. His grace and efficiency reminding Gaara of the play he'd seen two days before and a certain violet-eyed dancer.

And, the few strikers able to not only reach but get through the KU stopper, Jirobou, were met with Kidomaru, whose speed and proficiency led many to believe that the boy must have at least half a dozen arms, so effortlessly did he block every kick.

_It's beautiful to watch_, thought Gaara, noting the team's smooth movements and the power that must be behind those immense, field-length kicks.

The redhead became so captivated by the action down on the field that the buzzer signaling halftime startled him a little, as it bleated out over the stadium. Now, thrown from his reveries, Gaara suddenly noticed the squirming, scrunched face blonde next to him, an empty 32oz cup at his feet.

Standing up and shifting impatiently from one foot to the other, Naruto asked in strained tones, "Ano, I'm heading to the bathroom, anyone else want to come with?"

"..."

"No."

" Only women go to the bathroom in groups."

"Hey!"

"Ow! Sorry, Sakura."

"Fine," the blond said, hands on hips, still dancing back and forth, "I'll just go by myself, then."

But, no one really noticed his nervous departure besides Gaara, who figured that it was another one of the blonde's little quirks. Besides that, Lee had just decided that he wanted to know every single thought that the redhead had during the first half, his opinion on the Iwa team, and any questions that might have arisen watching soccer being played for the first time.

_Gaara_ just wanted to quietly space out until the game started again.

Thankfully, a certain pink-haired girl was great at reading underneath the underneath and could see the redhead's distress at all of the attention. So, Sakura started some questioning of her own, "Hey, Lee, so what do _you _think of the Boulders' defense?"

This simple query spawned a gigantic flush of information from the bowl-haired boy and saved Gaara.

So, naturally, the redhead returned to his sketchbook, where he'd been detailing the way a breeze was whipping Gai-sensei's hair and bright green uniform down on the field, as he shouted youthful cries of encouragement at his players.

It was a pretty funny sight, actually.

Or, at least, that's what Sasuke thought when he peered over to see what the redhead was doodling. His humph of a laugh and sly smirk drew Gaara's attention. And, since the slender artist didn't know what else to do, he stated the obvious, "We've never been introduced..."

The pale-skinned Uchiha looked up from Gaara's sketchbook, black hair falling against the side of his face.

_His eyes..._

Eyes that seemed black until a closer look proved that they were merely the deepest of blues, liquid in their emptiness.

_They're like mine._

Two dark smudges underneath each lid.

_Sleepless nights._

"...Uchiha Sasuke."

" Sabukano Gaara. I've heard _a lot _about you from Naruto," said the brunette, a little begrudgingly.

"I could say the same concerning you. But, then, that's just Naruto's way, isn't it?" the redhead continued to make chitchat, completely baffled as to why he had started this interaction in the first place.

"If you mean, that the dobe has a big mouth, then I'd be inclined to agree with you. May I?" Sasuke's hand was held out for Gaara's book.

_Well, this isn't the one with all of those pictures of Neji, and he is Naruto's best friend_..., with a small nod, the redhead handed the pad over, folded his hands, and began to search the field for the Hyuuga.

Something to keep his mind occupied, so that he didn't accidently grab his sketchbook back from the other boy and beat him to death with it.

Gaara could be a little overprotective of his privacy, at times.

"Uchiha Sasuke-"

"You can just call me Sasuke, Gaara," stated the pale Uchiha, absentmindedly.

The response reminded the redhead of Naruto's similar reply, the day they officially became friends, and it made him smile a little to himself. In fact, the pale artist was in such a cheerful mood, he was considering speaking again before halftime was over, when he couldn't help noticing that Sasuke had been stopped on the same picture for over five minutes.

_Naruto was sitting cross-legged on Gaara's bed in only a pair of boxers, smiling his widest grin, head turned to the side, eyes closed. Both of the boy's hands held his ankles in a very childlike gesture. If the picture had a theme it was innocence, optimism, and the inevitable ugliness in everyone. For, a thick layer of scars curled around the blonde's stomach. _

_He looks like he's seen a ghost, _thought Gaara.

"I like this one a lot," Sasuke looked up at the redhead with those eyes of his, "May I have it?"

"Yes," the redhead answered. Even though he loved that particular sketch, as it was from the morning after the boys' first stayed up with him, when everything had gone wrong at the diner.

"Thank you."

_What is it about those eyes? _

Careful not to rip any extra paper or ruin the line of the sketchbook, Sasuke painstakingly tore the page out. Then, the boy stood up, walked behind their row to where Lee was being cleverly distracted by Sakura to slip it into her purse, between the covers of his textbook.

To keep it safe until he got home.

Gaara tried not to stare at the other boy, as he had been told, recently, by Naruto that it made some people feel uncomfortable in emotional situations.

So intent was he on_ not_ staring that it took Sasuke a few moments to get his attention, _"_Gaara, Gaara...hey, Gaara, it looks like someone is trying to say hello," the Uchiha pointed down to the KU side of the field at...

_Neji._

The dark-haired Hyuuga appeared to be waving at Gaara, and had been for some minutes, actually. That beautifully arrogant smile visible from all the way across the stadium. The redhead was a little stunned so it took him a second to respond with a wave of his own.

And quickly, the boy's thoughts turned from the troublesome Sasuke and his haunted eyes to lilacs and fuzzy blankets.

Because, in his own way, Neji had just told the world that he was friends with Gaara, and the redhead couldn't help but chuckle under his breath.

_I wonder how many steps this counts as?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn, it is freezing in here, _thought Ten-ten, but resisted the urge to rub some warmth into her arms. After halftime had been announced, both Hiashi and Hinata had left for the concession stand (Hiashi) and the bathroom (Hinata), leaving the slim college co-ed alone with Hanabi. Since then, both of the girls had been in a battle of wills, seeing who could remain motionless and silent the longest. Neither wanting to acknowledge the other's existence.

So, although the air conditioner was blasting onto Ten-ten's bare shoulders, she just took a deep breath and steeled herself for a long, cold afternoon.

Until, that is, Hanabi jumped up from her padded, skybox chair to rush over to the window with a startled look on her face. Grinning, the girl turned to look back at Ten-ten, to tell her what had caused the excitement, when she remembered that it was _Ten-ten_.

The two had never liked each other, for as far back as the pretty college student could remember. Hanabi hated Ten-ten, because she was picture perfect and never seemed to do or say anything wrong, but was vicious when it came to pointing out others's mistakes. While, Ten-ten couldn't stand Hanabi, because _she_ had the talent and intelligence to be the perfect Hyuuga lady but had the gall to throw it in society's face, effectively spitting on the life Ten-ten was planning on choosing.

Thus, the young Hyuuga's grin was replaced by a grimace and her excitement by begrudged apathy,

"Hey, _Ten-ten-chan," _she called, mockingly, "Come see. Neji's waving."

Normally, the pretty girl would have just ignored Hanabi, but she honestly couldn't believe that her boyfriend had actually thought to wave hello during halftime.

_And, I thought, when he didn't offer to get me tickets that he was still pissed about that fight we had after the play. Which we _wouldn't _have had, if he'd just stopped by afterwards. Tch. But, I guess, he' s finally coming around._

Ten-ten moved over, next to Hanabi, at the large picture window.

Only to see that Neji was not waving up at her. But, rather at someone across the field, a smile she'd never seen before on his face. Waving at...

_That kid...Gaara?_

One should always know the names of anyone who might be a part of any social outing, to avoid embarrassment and insult.

"Do you know who he's waving at?" asked Hanabi, a tinge of interest lighting her pale eyes.

Steadily, Ten-ten made her way back to her own cold, cushioned seat, and with an even voice, "No. But, I believe I saw Lee over there. That _must _be who it was."

"Nah. It was some redhead who was waving back. I've never seen him before."

The pretty, socially capable coed chose not to reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes of halftime had already gone by, and Naruto still couldn't find the bathroom. Not only was the blonde's sense of direction rather poor but making his way through the crowds of people was nerve-wracking. After saving Gaara from those two delinquents yesterday, Naruto had felt strong, invincible. All of the worry gone from his mind.

But, now, with the sun beginning to go down and trying to find the restrooms by himself, well, as has already been mentioned, the boy's nerves were definitely wracked.

_Ugh. This is why I wanted someone to come with me-wait... Aha!, _a blue and white sign indicating that this door did, indeed, lead to the little boys' room was in front of the blonde. Hastily, he pulled open the door, rushed to a urinal, and...

After washing his hands and sighing in relief, Naruto made his way out of the restroom, practically whistling with what seemed like joy. But, in reality, it was more like the kind of whistle that one uses when walking past graveyards.

_I just have to find my way back, now. That won't be too hard. I mean, this stadium is circular. I just have to keep-WHAT THE FUCK?_

A hand was gripping his arm.

_Ok, just turn around, maybe someone needs directions or you dropped your wallet or...Oh._

The blonde spun around to find that the frighteningly dangerous villain, manhandling him was actually none other than Hyuuga Hinata, the beautiful dancer and Naruto's new obsession.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, Hinata, you scared me," _too unmanly_, "I mean, um, I was afraid that I wouldn't get to see you today. My stupid friends let me oversleep and I missed Psychology, but I guess you know that, huh? The missing class part, I mean. Haha...so do you like soccer?"

_I am an idiot._

As usual, it took Hinata a moment to process having Naruto's attention focused on her. But, the blonde had a problem with silence, so he tried to fill it up, "I guess, you would, your cousin being on the team and all. Um, by the way, I know I am kind of being silly, "the boy's face seemed to say, that his next words were just going to be_ totally_ hilarious, knee-slapping funny because it was _such _a ridiculous thought, "But, I realized yesterday that I never got your number, and, ano, I got a little worried since I didn't make it to class that I wouldn't have a way of, um, er, making our date...Hinata, are you ok?"

The pretty Hyuuga's features were flushed with a combination of the usual timid humility and happiness that Naruto had been so anxious to see her. And _that _knowledge, finally, spurred her into answering the boy, "Hai, Naruto-kun. I-if you'd like my number now, I have a pen in my bag_." _

The slim girl was wearing a small pink sundress with a light blue sweater, opened over it. The outfit swirled about her upper thighs, as she twisted to the side, reaching for a small pink purse slung over her shoulder.

Naruto's blue eyes misted over at the sight, _Kawaii._

"Um, I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but I don't have any paper_..." _the girl's face blushed further at her imagined incompetence.

"_Oh, _that's all right, Hinata-chan. Go ahead," the boy said, sticking out his palm for her to write on.

"A-alright," she said, taking the tanned hand in her pale fingers. Delicately, she began to pen her name and number in perfect, fluid script.

After she'd finished writing, Hinata didn't immediately remove her hands from Naruto's. She'd wondered for so long how the blonde's callused palm might feel, how slick the thin scars covering his knuckles might be. The pretty Hyuuga hoped that the boy wouldn't notice her delay even pretending to still be writing.

But, Naruto did notice, and the sweetness of it all made him fall just a little bit in love with her.

Just a little.

Clearing her throat with a ladylike cough, Hinata pretended to finish giving the blonde her number before saying, "Well, I probably should head back to my seat, Naruto-kun. I believe halftime is almost over. I just wanted to say hi."

"You could come sit with me. I mean, _us. _There's a whole bunch of us over, " the blonde gestured ambiguously, "there...somewhere. I don't think anyone would mind." Peering into her violet eyes with a grin, "No, I am_ sure _everyone would love to have you. And, even though seats are assigned...well, I could share-"

But, the girl stopped him with a smile, happy that he wanted her company but unable to do as he wished, "I'm sorry, but I'm actually here with my family. M_-_my father wouldn't like it, if I left them."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hinata, I didn't know," said the blonde, "Well, I guess, I'll just have to wait to see you in class on Wednesday. And, we could talk then or I could call you tomorrow...about that _date_?"

The pretty girl nodded, quickly.

"Ok, then, well, um, I better let you get back," Naruto swallowed nervously, "Have a nice night..."

_God, she's pretty. I should just do it. If she slaps me, then, well, ugh. Ok, I am just going to..._

The boy leaned up close enough to feel Hinata's long eyelashes brush his forehead, as he kissed the girl, ever so gently, on the cheek.

Not moving, Naruto whispered, "I really do like you, Hyuuga Hinata."

Pale violet eyes stared into large ones of azure blue.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

He smiled a wide grin, stopping her words with finger on her lips, as he'd done before, "Mah mah, you're going to miss the game. Your father probably wouldn't want you to date someone who makes you late for a family outing, would he?"

Naruto was right.

Although she did not want to, the pretty Hyuuga turned to leave.

But, under her breath, when she thought Naruto could no longer hear her, Hinata whispered, "Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto."

And so, the blonde made his way back to others, with that brilliant smile, whistling some indistinguishable tune; as usual, he appeared to be one of most happy-go-lucky people one had ever seen.

The difference was that this time, it wasn't just an act.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another hour and a half of Lee cheering, Naruto competing, Sakura distracting, Gaara staring, Sasuke angsting (although, deep down inside, he really was having a fabulous time..._very very_ deep down), Shikamaru sighing, and Chouji...well, eating, the game drew to a close. The final score was an outrageous 7-0, and the KU_ Leaves_ had, effectively, ground the Iwa _Boulders _into dust.

_And_, it was time to go home.

As the group loitered companionably outside the stadium's entrance, Shikamaru and Chouji were the first to say their goodbyes. The lazy youth wanted to leave before possibly encountering the loud-mouthed Dean of Arts, Humanities, and Social Sciences, while the pleasantly plump Akimichi just liked walking home most, when it was withhis best friend.

The others had barely finished waving them off, when the locker room exit gate burst open with a clang, as it smacked into the concrete wall.

"Lee!" Striding purposefully toward the group of students wearing a too-tight KU _Leaves_ T-shirt, khakis that were just a little too short, and the biggest eyebrows that Gaara had ever seen was Maito Gai, adoptive father, coach...

_Sexually ambiguous_, thought Gaara with a mental smirk.

Wrapping his foster son in a huge bear hug, Gai exclaimed, "You and your friends did such a wonderful job cheering the team on. I could hear you all the way on the field, and I'm sure that's what gave the players that extra boost tonight!_"_

The man's teeth practically glinted in the setting sun, as he gave the group a thumbs up.

Awkwardly, everyone mumbled their thank yous, while Lee, "Of course, Gai-sensei! One of the most important things on the field is confidence, and we knew that our cheers would help give everyone the assurance that they needed."

_Or maybe that was just you, Lee, _mused the redhead.

Beaming once more at his foster son, the KU soccer coach chided playfully, "Now, Lee, I told you, you don't need to call me sensei out side of class-"

"But, Gai-sensei, it's disrespectful to do otherwise."

"Haha, fine, fine. Ahh, you' re such a polite child," Gai patted the boy on the shoulder, with an affectionate grin on his face, before turning to face everyone else, "Now, do I see Sakura over there. Why you are looking absolutely radiant this evening!"

The pink-haired girl smiled, as she greeted her boyfriend's guardian. One of the things she'd always liked best about Gai was the way he treated women: respectful and full of compliments.

He really was a sweet man, and it was not difficult to see where Lee had come by his own kindness.

Never the type to let anyone feel left out, Gai called out to Gaara, as well, "Well, if it isn't my favorite artist (Gai didn't actually know of any other artists)! Am I imagining things, Lee? Not only is your best friend talented but he's a sports fan, as well?" Grinning, the awkward man, now, placed his hand on the redhead's shoulder, "It's really nice to see you, again, Gaara."

As usual, the redhead nodded his thanks and agreement, without actually saying anything.

But, this did in no way, shape or form deter Gai's enthusiasm

"And, who are these strapping young men, Lee?" inquired the dark-haired soccer coach.

"Don't you remember, it's Naruto and Sasuke from the Academy," explained Lee with a look on his face that seemed to say, _Oh, Gai-sensei, you silly, not remembering some of my old high school classmates._

"Haha, oh, of course, I remembered them," although the sheen on Gai's skin of a sudden nervous sweat, indicated otherwise, "They just grew _so much_. I barely recognized the boys. So how are you two doing this evening, enjoy the match?"

The blonde gave his best grin and shouted, "Yeah! I had the best time! They were amazing out there! Although...," Naruto began to rub his chin thoughtfully, lip pouted out, eyes squinted in pain.

He was thinking.

"There were some rough moments. There was this one time that Neji, I don't know if he just doesn't like to take hits, but he could've gotten another goal if he'd just let the other guy tap him a little. But, instead, he dodges and has to wait a whole_ ten_ minutes for another chance to kick. _Now,_ if _I_ had been down there..."

Instantly, Gai went into_ his_ "thoughtful" pose, which just so happened to be very similar to Naruto's "thinking" stance, although slightly shinier. Carefully, he looked the blonde up and down, while making an extremely loud, "Hmmm!" noise. Suddenly, the man smacked Naruto on the back with a large laugh and exclaimed, "Haha! You might be just what this team needs. To be honest, we've been looking for a little more brute force, but...sigh, you see, there's a lot of paperwork and benefits that come with being a member of the KU teams. And, all the aid and assigning is already done..."

At this point, the kind man looked downright sheepish, "I'm not really allowed to bring any new players on the team as of now. _However_! If you want to try out next year, I would be happy to help with your training or Lee can, he's nearly as good at coaching as I am." The man's smile shone with youthful encouragement.

"What exactly are the qualifications for being on the team, beyond the usual tryouts?"

Everyone turned a little in surprise to see that it was Sasuke, who'd chosen to join in the conversation. Although, the downturn to his mouth displayed the utter distaste he had for Gai's personality, the brightness in his dark blues eyes indicated that the question was a real one, and the interest unfeigned.

"Ahhh, we've got someone else intrigued, as well. Mah, mah, this is truly my lucky day. Sasuke, as in _Uchiha_ Sasuke?" asked Gai, chest out, hands on his hips, large eyebrows lifted in good humor.

"Hn."

"_Your_ name I remember from the Academy. Or was it your brother's...hmmm, nevermind, there's talent there. I would practically take an Uchiha on name alone...as long as I knew they were going to work hard, earn their keep," said the soccer coach, unwittingly causing the pale boy to become discomfitted at the thought of his family, but excited at the prospect of team benefits.

Naruto, physically incapable of holding a grudge against anyone, put his arm around his best friend. With a sarcastic grimace on his tanned face, the blonde blustered, "Aw man, _Sasuke_, you're going to try out for the team next year, too. Ugh," the boy couldn't contain his grin, "I don't know if I want to do it anymore. My luck, you'll get all psycho-competitive..._as usual_."

Truthfully, Sasuke didn't know whether he wanted to punch the blonde, smile at him, or...

"Hn."

"Naruto-kun, I hope that you will still think about joining, Gai-sensei is such a great coach. All the practices and games and training sessions...It is so much fun!" exclaimed a worried Lee, who actually believed the blonde's outburst.

It made Sakura smile.

"Nah, don't worry too much Lee, I _suppose_, I can suck it up, and play nice. But, seriously, Sasuke, you're really going to have to work hard, no slacking off. I can take being your teammate, but not if it means pretending you're any good when you're _just_ on the team because your one of those damned _Uchihas_," said the blonde, who tried to speak in that joking, halfhearted tone, but ended up saying the last few words far more seriously than intended.

However, Sasuke wasn't offended or annoyed by Naruto's mention of the sensitive subject. Rather, the boy knew that it was the blonde's way of saying, 'You're my best friend. My equal. And, unlike everyone else, I see you for who you really are...dumbass._'_

"Hmph. I'll work hard, but just make sure you keep up, dobe. I don't want you to talk like this now, and not even make the team come next fall," the brunette smirked.

"Why, I oughta-!"

"So, Gai-sensei, you were saying...about the requirements?" Sasuke ignored Naruto's attempts to maul him, waiting to hear whether being an Uchiha might grant him admission into the team but not that nice tuition waiver.

Gai, who'd watched the scene unfold with youthful patience, was quick to reassure the boy, "Well, there are the tryouts, like you said, and each player needs to maintain a 3.5 GPA, and there is absolutely** no **drinking or smoking or other activities allowed that are illegal on campus. But, besides that-"

"Isn't a 3.5 GPA kind of a high standard?" interrupted the blonde, looking a little worried.

Naruto's grades had never been what one might call...good.

The boy had no trouble doing the work and mastering the problems; he just always seemed to forget to actually turn in his homework, or he'd stay up all night studying for a test, and end up sleeping through it the next day.

Gai laughed the hearty laugh of the insane, "You think that's high, I've been trying for years to get Sarutobi to let me push it up to 3.8, isn't that right, Lee?"

"Os!" said the young college student so emphatically that Sasuke could've sworn the boy was about to bring his arm up in a salute.

Shrugging off the strangeness of the pair, the brunette pushed for more answers, "But other than that, even though I'm an Uchiha, I'll still be eligible for the different benefits and financial awards?"

Naruto couldn't help the sad look that came on his face at the other boy's words; he'd half-forgotten about his discovery prior to leaving for the soccer game, and he'd been hoping that the letter he'd read earlier and all of the papers on Sasuke's desk were just some elaborate ruse to trick him into leaving the brunette alone. However, it seemed that his education truly wasn't being funded by the family fortune, as the blonde had previously thought.

"No, no, of course not. Why look at Neji! He's a Hyuuga, but he still_-"_

Suddenly, a smooth voice interrupted Gai's from the locker room exit, "Gai-sensei, I would appreciate it, if you didn't use me or my situation to ensnare new players for the University. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that...Hello, everyone," Neji said, rather tersely, his annoyance with the soccer coach, painfully obvious.

"Hey, Neji!"

"Great game!"

"Hn."

The dark-haired Hyuuga waved off the greetings and compliments with the air of one comfortable with attention and praise.

Some might even say he was a little arrogant.

The tightness of his features, as he dodged Gai's attempts to hug him (for doing so well in the game) and Lee's second wave of affection, would not have begged to differ with that statement. However, when he saw the redhead, silently waiting to say hi, Neji's expression softened.

Sasuke and Naruto quickly went back to badgering Gai with questions, while Lee leapt about, supporting what his foster father said. And, Sakura stood back watching them all with a grin on her face, occasionally shaking her head with disbelief.

But, the Hyuuga, honestly, couldn't have cared less about them.

"Hey, Gaara," the brunette looked back at Lee and then turned to the redhead, "If you're waiting for him, I have to warn you. After games, he tends to stay up all night with Gai, watching tapes of each play and figuring out how they could have been done better, faster, whatever. There's normally pizza and stuff, so a few of the guys always end up going...and Sakura. But, unless you want to, there's really no reason for you to stay."

"That's ok. I was waiting for you," the redhead stated, calmly, as if it was the most natural response in the world.

Nevermind the fact that it caused Neji's stomach to do an involuntary flip.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I wanted to make sure to thank you for the tickets, _and_ to tell you that I thought you were amazing. I think that I understand now...what you were telling me about your father," Gaara said, realizing at the last moment that bringing up your new friend's beloved and deceased parent was probably not the best thing to throw in with a compliment.

"Hm," the boy answered, before muttering a heartfelt, "Thank you."

_He thought I was amazing._

Even though Neji _only_ liked Gaara as a friend, for some reason, at that thought his internal organs, once again, began to perform a variety of gymnastic feats, causing their owner a great deal of pleasant discomfort.

Attempting to swallow, even though his throat had gone suddenly dry, the brunette asked, "So, now that you've done what you stayed for, what are you going to do? Go with those...," Neji looked back at the group to see Gai demonstrating the strength that being in the soccer team gives, by making his way to the locker room while doing a handstand. The boy couldn't help the raised eyebrow, as he returned to Gaara and finished, "um...people, I guess."

There was a twinkle of amusement in the redhead's turquoise eyes as he answered, "I don't know. I suppose, I'll just go back to the dorms. I'm not sure that an all-night game-planning session is the night for me..._even_ if it does include free pizza," Gaara remarked wryly.

Neji's smiled back, thinking, _His sense of humor. It's quiet, but once you recognize it..._

The Hyuuga's grin widened, and he sighed before walking away from the other boy. Not looking back, but calling over his shoulder, "Well, then, let's go."

At first, the redhead's nonexistent eyebrows flew up into his hairline at the other boy's sudden departure. But, then, Neji's words.

Gaara's little grin returned, and he strode to catch up with him, sparing a wave goodbye to the others as he passed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After, finally, extricating himself from the dynamic duo, with his questions answered and having no desire to continue the party 'back at Gai's place', Sasuke was sauntering home, relatively content with how the day had gone.

Gaara's sketch, the possibility of an athletic scholarship, and just getting to be around people he considered friends for more than five minutes, all of these things combined had lifted a weight off the boy's shoulders that he hadn't even know was there.

_What helped the most, I suppose-, _mused the brunette.

"SASUKE!" The blonde idiot was running to catch up with him. Reaching the other boy, Sasuke could just make out the flush on Naruto's cheeks highlighted by a streetlamp, as the blonde hurried to catch his breath, "Huhuhuhhhuh, hm, _geez_, Sasuke, you could have waited for me."

The pale Uchiha crossed his arms and gave the blonde a superior look, "I didn't think I needed to. I figured you'd be going over to Gai-sensei's with everyone else."

Breathing back to normal, Naruto let out a barking laugh, "And miss hanging out with your sorry ass, no way! You aren't getting rid of me that easy, Uchiha."

_What helped the most was you, Naruto._

"Are you sure? Gaara might want to hang out with you," Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets, as he started to walk, once again, "_Wouldn't want to miss that_."

"You're right, but today is _your_ lucky day. You get to hang out with your best friend, no rules, no responsibilities, no _scholarship _applications to finish."

That last line made the Uchiha stop mid-stride, practically, gaping in astonishment. However, Sasuke quickly recovered his composure, and started to walk once again while stating, point blank, "I'm not going to talk about it."

Naruto gave a sad smile that didn't quite reach his bright, blue eyes, "Yeah, I know. But, I felt like you thinking I didn't know would be like lying to you. So...since we can't talk about that, let's-"

"Let's talk about why Jiraiya called to check up on you last night," said Sasuke, just remembering the phone call. He'd been so drained from lack of sleep that it had slipped from his mind. But, that familiar hollow sound in the old pervert's voice last night, Gaara's picture, and that sad smile...

They all reminded Sasuke of a time that he would rather forget.

"I haven't heard him sound that worried since...eight-nine months ago. And," the Uchiha gritted his teeth, " you know some of my problems, now I get to hear some of yours."

"Sasuke, I don-"

"Don't give me that crap. I know you too well, and I know that you aren't the kind of person who needs a chaperone to go to the bathroom. Now, tell me!" The brunette was growing angry with the other boy. That he was keeping something so important locked away for even a moment.

When he knew what had happened before, when he knew that Sasuke was willing to help.

_But, I guess, it might be, partially, my fault. Holing myself up in our dorm. _

"God, you are such an asshole," said the blonde, shoving _his _hands into _his_ pockets, now, "Jiraiya just told me to be careful because of some kidnapings in the citySame old warnings, you know, don't walk home alone at night. Make sure to lock your door. I mean, I've heard it a-"

"And, you_ le_t me leave. You should have stopped me, told me to wait for you," holding out his arms in a broad gesture, "in case you haven't noticed, dobe, it's night."

"Oh, shut the hell up, Sasuke. Maybe you should stop and think about why I didn't tell you about this in the first place. I really wanted to, needed to, but I didn't think you'd even care. Huh, you didn't seem to care very much, when you ran off this past summer to God know's where, which you won't talk about, and I didn't think you'd come back from. _I_ am not the only one at fault here...you bastard," Naruto was well and truly pissed off, "So, I just thought that bringing you to this stupid ass soccer game would cheer me up, because you'd be happy for more than five seconds, and I wouldn't feel like such a goddamn burden on you. But, you couldn't even do that, could you?"

_He always knows just how to word things to make it cut right to the bone. _

A minute or two passed in silence as the boys continued to make their way back to the dorm, before Sasuke broke it, muttering, "I _did_ have a good time. Just so you know."

Sighing, the boy looked forward, "And, you're not a burden. If anything...well, I can't tell you about this summer, yet, ok? I just can't."

A sweetness made its way into Naruto's features, as he smiled, surprising the hell of out of Sasuke, "That's fine. I don't need to hear all about it. I just- I just want to help you as much as you want to help me. And, I feel a little guilty, when I'm unloading on you and making your life more complicated than it already is without you getting anything in return."

_But, I do. _

Another few moments went by, when Naruto asked, his voice filled with an attempt at cheer, "_So_, you really did enjoy yourself?"

The Uchiha smirked, _He's trying to weasel out of talking about Jiraiya's phone call. But, I guess, letting him off the hook for a few hours isn't going to hurt anything._

"Yeah, Naruto, I really did."

"And, you want to hear about why_ I_ had such a good time?"

"_Sigh._ Sure."

"WELL, you will _never_ guess who I saw during halftime, so I'll just tell you, it was Hinata. Hey, speaking of wonderful gorgeous girlsmaybe if you finally went ahead and got yourself one, thenyou wouldn't be so, you know..."

The boys continued walking home, orange streetlamps lighting every fifteen feet or so. They talked; Naruto laughed; Sasuke sighed (but chuckled inside); They were happy.

And, blissfully unaware that they were being followed the entire way back to the dorm by a single figure, keeping to the darkest of shadows and watching their every movement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was the dark dusky purple of twilight, and the last player had finally finished showering and packed up their stuff, leaving the locker room empty. Meaning Gai was able to lock up. This he did quickly, so as not to keep the others waiting: Lee, Sakura, and a handful of his players, who were only coming to the post-game celebration for the free pizza.

Thankfully, however, Gai was oblivious to this last fact, as he gleefully roped the long chain around the entrance gate, and snapped the metal lock, finishing his job.

But, just as he was about to run as quickly as possible to the side lot, where he'd parked the green minivan filled with all of his lovely students, the soccer coach was stopped by the familiar voice of Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Gai-san, it's good to see you again."

"Hiashi! It's always wonderful to see family members supporting our players. I'm glad you came out today!"

The two men shook hands, politely.

"I was just wondering, if you knew where Neji ran off to," Hiashi asked without irony, as if he actually expected the young Hyuuga to be here an hour and half after the game had ended.

"Haha, I'm sorry, Hiashi, but Neji left about an hour ago with his friend, Gaara, and I'm-" Gai began, slightly saddened by the fact that he couldn't help the other man, but was stilled by the intruding voice of Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Gaara, huh? Oh, that must be who that redhead was. Gaara. _See_, I told you that he wasn't waving at _Lee, _Ten-ten," the young teen said, enjoying the anger that flashed across the other girl's face.

"Who is this Gaara, Gai-san? One of Neji's fellow teammates?" Hiashi asked, a genuine look of interest on his face.

"No, no, just a friend, from what Lee tells me. Not best friends, though. Gaara is _Lee's_ best friend, " the soccer coach said this as if his foster son had accomplished some great achievement, "Why. Don't_ you _know him Ten-ten?"

Gai had come to know Ten-ten due to the number of years that she'd spent doing stats for the Academy's swim team, helping to manage the boys' tennis team, and being a cheerleader for her high school's basketball games.

All sports that Lee participated in.

In fact, she'd even attended a few of the post-game reruns at Gai's house, by Lee's request. And, although, she had started out resenting the fact that she had to spend so much time with this disturbing man. He'd eventually grown on her, much like his adopted son had, in the beginning.

But, now, she wished that she'd never spent all those endless hours taking down match scores and clocking lap times, Ten-ten did not want to encourage this conversation,_ at all. _

"I know _of _him."

Everyone waited for her to continue.

She didn't.

Gai cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Gaara's a great kid. An artist. You'd be amazed at some of the things he's done. But, may I ask, why you didn't try to find Neji sooner?"

Hiashi answered, calmly, with a hint of resignation, "We _would_ have, only my daughter just_ had_ to get down onto the field, and then, well, it took quite a while for us to convince her to leave."

_Drag her back with us, you mean. Thank god, Hinata was here. She's _finally_ good for something._

The quiet girl was the only one whom her sister listened to, without question. And, when Hinata said that she was going to get the car, Hanabi instantly decided that it was time for them all to go home. She'd seen enough of the soccer field, that day.

"I suppose, I'll just have to stop by tomorrow and congratulate Neji on a job well done, then. You said his.._.friend's _name was Gaara? Sorry, it's just strange, Neji's never really been the type to make new friends." questioned Hiashi, looking extremely puzzled.

"Yes, Gaara, it is. And, I'm sure that your nephew will appreciate your visit, but I ought to be running along. I left a bunch of college kids alone in my van, and I don't want to keep them waiting too long."

He said this naively, without a single clue as to how wrong it sounded.

"Of course, sorry to keep you," Hiashi bid the other man adieu with a nod of his head. Gai waved and called their names out in loud, emotional tones, as he, too, said goodbye.

After the disconcerting soccer coach had gone out of view, the head of the Hyuuga household turned to Ten-ten and Hanabi, whose faces were barely visible in the gray of dusk "So, what were you saying about Neji waving at someone?"

At the moment, that 'someone' whom Neji had, indeed, waved at, was sitting on his bed across from the dark-haired Hyuuga, who was seated on Lee's side of the room. A movie was playing on the room's television, one of the bowl-cut wearing youth's old copies of "Princess Fuun and the Seven Color Chakra'.

But, neither of the boys were paying it any attention.

"Okay, try to make something out of this one, then. It's pretty awful," claimed Neji, slyly adding, "Not as awful as that shirt of yours though." The boy handed a sketchbook over to the redhead, who was scowling at the brunette in obvious good humor.

"You're just jealous," said Gaara, who was still wearing the KU _Leaves _shirt, as he was too embarrassed to change in front of Neji, didn't want to make him uncomfortable by changing in the bathroom, and was too drunk on the other boy's presence to realize that he could just put a longer shirt over top the hideous green/orange one.

Quickly, the redhead began to redraw over the lines Neji had made on the paper, turning what were pretty much meaningless scribbles into the beginnings of a picture. After a few moments, he pass the half-finished sketch back to the handsome Hyuuga, who proceeded to add more squiggles.

_He tries so hard, _thought Gaara, _but he really can't see anything there. He can't understand how to do it. _

When the redhead had offered to give Neji some drawing advice before class tomorrow, as they walked back to the dorms, Gaara hadn't realized what he'd been promising.

All of the redhead's talent was instinctive.

He knew where the lines should go. He saw the images in his head. And, the sketches flowed out of him as naturally as ink from a pen.

But, that didn't mean he knew how to explain any of it.

After a frustrating fifteen minutes, the pair had given up and proceeded to play with a single sketch together, each adding parts of it until the picture was complete. In fact, they's finished about a half-dozen of these pieces, and every single one of them was complete and total crap.

However, the two were having fun.

No one was asking hard questions or expecting too much or wanting more than the other could give.

It was a new situation for both of them, and Gaara could almost find himself forgetting about the day before and the fact that he had yet another secret to hide from Kankuro, Temari, and most of all...

From Neji.

Glancing out the window as he waited for the handsome Hyuuga to finish with his turn, the redhead couldn't help but notice how empty the night sky was, how beautifully serene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the city of Konoha, another man sat, totally oblivious to the sight he was missing, as both of his apartment's large windows were draped in thick white curtains. The only light in the room came from the red glare of an alarm clock and the soft glow of his desk lamp. In the room's shadowed interior, one shapely leg could be seen poking from between the man's red bed sheets. A twist of long blonde hair splaying over the edge of one pillow.

For a moment, Jiraiya allowed himself to enjoy the view; he loved the soft look of a woman's face in sleep, the curve to her body as it curled in upon itself.

But, he couldn't join her, just yet. There was still an hour left in the day, and he had to use it for one last phone call.

Dialing the number, it only took two rings before the man was greeted with a sleepy, "Hello."

In a quiet voice, "It's Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya, what's wrong?" The smooth masculine voice asked, instantly alert.

"Nothing, nothing. Well, not yet, anyways. Listen, I just got Naruto's schedule today, and I see that you're listed as one of his teachers," The writer's voice was uncharacteristically serious.

"And you need my help with...?" The man trailed off.

"Haha, you know me too well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor and watch over the kid, a little."

"The kidnapings." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, just for a little while, until we see what the group is after. And, if there's anything you need from me-" started Jiraiya.

"Don't worry about it," the man interrupted, "I owe you enough that I'll do this for free. Besides...I have some interest in the kid's safety, as well."

"That you do, that you do," muttered the white-haired man, beginning to feel all of the fatigue the past few days of worry had caused start to lift from his shoulders, "Hey, don't let him know that you're-"

"I won't-

"Jiraiya," a drowsy voice interrupted the phone call.

"Hn, Sounds like your _busy_. I should probably let you go," said the man, a smirk heavy in the sound of his voice.

"You have no idea," Jiraiya said with that smile men only get when they know that a woman is theirs, alone.

If only for one night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: _Well, that has to be a record for chapter length. Which doesn't really mean that is was any good...just long. Actually, to be honest, this is my least favorite chapter. Having lost the first fifty page copy, rewriting the whole thing was a bitch and very difficult to make myself do, as none of the words seemed to come out as funny or poignant or insert emotion here as the first.

So, my apologies for this chapter's quality and it's poor transitions and unnecessary length.

It made me a little sad.

_Suddenly, Lee enters from one of the room's side doors. Walks over and wraps the author in a big hug._

I love you, Lee.

Anyways, Author's Note Time.

Iwa is the actual name of the Hidden Rock Village in the manga. Just so you know...hence the _Boulders.._.

And, wow, Tenten got some development here. It was subtle, but I hoped you all are starting to understand why she is such a bitch in this story.

There will be more later, and there was foreshadowing of the reason in a few of the past chapters, but hrm...makes you think, huh?

Oh, and speaking of Ten-ten and development and whatnot...

IT'S OFFICIAL. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!

_Lee leaps about excitedly, causing the authoress to squeal like a little fangirl. _

I can't tell you which of this story's main characters will be in it, as there are some violent situations involved in the story that might lead to deaths. However, I can say that three of them will be main characters, and the Sand sibs, Lee, Sakura, Ten-ten, and Shino will be getting more time in the sequel. There will still be a big bad guy, although different from this story's.

And concerning this chapter:

Who was the mysterious man on the phone? Well, you have the list of teachers in Chapter 1, and if you ever think that you've figured it out, then I would love to hear your guess. But, it won't be revealed until the final chapters.

I am insanely proud of Gaara, in this chapter, except that I know he is just hiding from his problems rather than dealing with them, and who knows what that will lead to..._the authoress shivers in fear, and Lee hugs her again._

I hope, Sasuke wasn't too much of an ass in this chapter, he just has wicked bad control issues and an inferiority complex, so...

Anyways, I loved Naruto.

And, now, I would love to hear what _you _guys thought about the chapter. Remember, a new one will be up sometime tomorrow.

What's it about?

Here's a hint, more exposition of Naruto's past, w00t!

Possibly going to reedit this chapter later on. Mostly just the poor transitioning.

Anyways, this is a ramble, so I will cut it off, and just head out for some Lee smexing.

_Lee gives a huge thumbs up and a smile that shines with youthfulness._

Bye, all!


	13. Preservation

_Lateness explained in author's note. _

_Warning: This chapter is an example of why this story is rated M. Mature themes (not sexual)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Naruto. Thank god for them.  
_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Just make sure he can't scream."

Two thin senbon needles cut into the ten year old boy's neck, as his muscles tightened, straining to escape the attack. Ripping through tanned skin, the sharp metal penetrated the delicate cartilage folds of the child's larynx. And, a muted whimper was all that the blonde could manage in response.

Silent, efficient, the slim hitman moved to retrieve his weapons, before peering with annoyance at the fine mist of burgundy and pain now covering his forearms. The young man proceeded to wipe his hands clean on the blonde's orange ski jacket, sighing as he merely succeeded in smearing more of the struggling child's blood onto his skin. But, after a moment, the hitman found a clear spot and, placidly, finished removing the remnants of his latest job.

Turning to leave, a spill of black hair fell from the front of his dark hooded trench coat. And, the young man paused, unable to resist turning his head for a final glance at the victim.

Gasping for a voice, the blonde's mouth gaped open, letting in drops of a rain that fell like bullets out of a light morning sky. Trails of what might have been tears led down the boy's cheeks from dark blue eyes. Eyes that darted back and forth while they dimmed, hopelessly searching for a way to end their pain.

For a moment, the small figure hesitated, one hand curling around a hidden knife.

He _could _end the boy's torment.

"Haku!" A guttural voice called from the shadows, 'Let's go."

"Hai, Zabuza," the slim hitman responded quietly, before slipping his weapon back into its sheath, unused.

Before giving the dying boy privacy for those last painful moments.

But, the child didn't want to die.

"Aghh, _gurgle, _ack!"

He tried to scream.

Blood came rushing into his throat and the boy nearly choked, as he struggled to find any air in the thick fluid. One tiny terrified hand curled itself around his mouth, attempting to keep any more red liquid from spilling forth, while another clutched at his broken mid-section. Bright blue eyes seemed to take up the boy's entire face, as they widened with competing pain and fear.

Fear won.

The child's thin chest rose and fell in panicked breaths, as he desperately tried to breath through his nose, ignoring the suffocating weight on his chest and filling his mouth.

Until, suddenly, the blonde boy felt a sick new sensation on his stomach, a slick movement that caused pain to, once again, come to the fore.

Something was moving against him, touching him.

It was going to hurt him more.

The child dug at his stomach with torn fingernails trying to defend himself. But, the agony only continued, as he realized that the wet movement against his hand was that of his own insides, beginning to spill from the stomach wounds left by his dead father's enemies.

Panic left quickly, as the boy's body began to shake in an attempt at sobs that neither his throat nor his chest could muster. His two thin legs kicked at the ground, trying to curl into the fetal position, catching on broken beer bottles, kicking up old, mildewed newspapers. A thick syrup puddled around the broken child, coating the underside of his limbs and disguising the new cuts.

Hours passed.

And, the blonde lay shivering, trying to cry, while his feelings of agony and distress slowly began to fade and be replaced by cold and fatigue. A chilling faintness began to enter the boy's bones, while eyes that were once wide and fearful could barely open enough to watch as the streetlights turned off.

The day had dawned. Day meant people. People meant that he might not die.

Someone could save him. Someone could stop the pain. Someone could hold him and tell him that everything was going to be okay.

But, no one had ever done anything like that before.

And, as early-risers began to pass the entrance to his dark alleyway, hurrying to finish their jobs and lives, it did not appear as though that was going to change.

So, the blonde lay almost calmly but for the occasional whimper. His breath slowly bubbling out of his mouth, his left arm occasionally moving off a glass shard to settle back onto the asphalt, wet with blood, rain, and oily grime. Every few minutes, the boy's blue eyes would close, only to futilely, flutter open once again.

The day quickly bustled by the child, ignoring the dim alleyway with its dangerously shadowed corners and rancid aroma of uncollected trash.

Night began to fall.

It became harder for the boy to stay alert. His hand had long ago grown limp around his stomach wounds, barely managing to slow the now faint trickle of blood. Even whimpers were gone, replaced by the bubble and gurgle of the child's breath.

His eyes were so tired. And, for awhile, they did not flutter open. They did not open, at all.

Until, a noise reached the child's ears.

The rain had stopped and its belated drip-dropping had become familiar. This sound was new. A noise not unlike the lapping of water, as its poured into a bowl. A sound that could mean rescue.

Struggling, the blonde peered from between sleep-heavy eyelids; his hands trembling as he tried to signal his potential savior. But, the flicker of hope stoked in his chest was quickly replaced by an influx of choking fear when the boy saw the three thick-bodied rats, licking at the edge of a red puddle collected beneath him.

The child's twitching legs struggled to move him, get him as far away from the feeding vermin, as possible. But, the blonde only succeeded in pumping the blood more quickly out of his body, slicing deeper through the soft skin of his legs as they caught on part of a broken wooden crate.

Now, the boy did not close his eyes out of fatigue but out of the childish notion that maybe, just maybe, if you close your eyes and wish hard enough, the nightmares will go away.

"Naruto?"

_He was dreaming._

He was dead.

He was not hearing his name.

He couldn't be.

The rats, the pain...he must be dead.

"Oh God. Is that-is that_ really_...?"

Ten year old Uzumaki Naruto opened his eyes, certain that everything that had ever been good was a hallucination and the reality was that he was about to be slowly consumed by rats until he died from injury or pain.

_Then, everything changed._

Sasuke stood frozen in the alleyway's entrance, black eyes staring with disbelief at...

The pale boy's stomach lurched as his mind tried to focus on the image in front of him. But, neither his brain nor his eyes were able to reconcile the bubbling mass of blood and blonde and blue eyes with the Naruto he'd known all his life.

"N-Naruto?" stammered Sasuke.

At the sound of his name, the broken child made a noise not unlike the mewl of a kitten as he twitched away from a pile of black garbage growing wet and heavy at the edge of his bloody puddle. Surprised by the blonde's sudden movement, Sasuke started, tripping over himself, falling to the ground. Rough pavement scratched the top layer of skin off his palms, and the young Uchiha's breath came nearly as hard and short as Naruto's.

_This can't be happening. What do I do?_

It moved again.

_I'm just a boy. _

No, Naruto. Naruto moved again.

_I can't do this. This can't be expected of me. I'm just..., _Sasuke's pale face had drained further, turning the ash white of utter hysteria. And in a tiny voice, the child protested, "I-I'm just a boy."

Unfortunately, Sasuke was right. And in another time, in another world, there was another boy who gave this same protest.

Who ran to get help that was too late coming.

Who went to find a telephone, to dial 911, to send for an ambulance that would never get there in time.

Who walked away with his head down, went home and never ever looked back.

But, luckily for Naruto, this Sasuke did not do any of those things. Instead, he rose to trembling feet and began to move towards the other boy. A sheen of cold sweat covering his body, dark eyes looking anywhere but at their destination.

_The hospital's too far. And, so is a phone..But, two blocks away...the police station._

Please _let me be able to make it two blocks._

The closer Sasuke drew to the blonde, the more Naruto struggled to get away. His blue eyes were wide and unseeing, staring over the pale Uchiha boy's shoulder in utter terror.

_Please let _him _be able to make it two blocks._

Slowly, the dark-haired child attempted to gather the broken boy into his arms. Small hands slipped on the boy's wet limbs, and Sasuke struggled to keep from dropping him. This was made more difficult by Naruto, who had completely changed his attitude towards the other boy and was frantically trying to grip onto the Uchiha with his one useable arm. And, Sasuke nearly fell back again, when a tan hand seizured across his face, leaving behind a dark trail of blood and a taste like pennies.

However, less than a minute went by before the pale boy had resisted the urge to vomit and become steady on his feet, cradling the smaller Naruto. Made even tinier by his recent blood loss and panic attack.

_It's like he weighs nothing at all._

Carefully, the pale child began to make his way out of hell, unable to see his feet or a clear path in front of him. Each step brought a small whimper from the blonde, a cringe from Sasuke. Scarlet footprints breaking apart the little innocence he had left.

Sasuke stole his eyes away from the ground, and forced himself to look straight ahead, forced himself to keep walking. _Don't look down. Don't look at him. Just keep walking._

No one making their way down the street that night stopped the gore-soaked pair.

_Just keep walking._

No one even noticed them, at all.

_Just keep..., " _Thank you."Sasuke wanted to cry with relief, as his right hand bumped into the cool metal handle of the police station entrance. Clenching onto his broken package despite its protests, the pale Uchiha boy clumsily pushed open the door, made his way down the dim, fluorescent-lit hallway, and turned the corner to find...

_Normal._

Two rows of desks lined the gray walls. A young woman in her early twenties leaned against the back of one of the bar-lined windowsills, sipping on coffee and laughing with another prettier, female officer. A deeply scarred man sighed as he took down the reports for a few of this evening's early drunk and disorderlies. A man in thick, dark sunglasses leaned back in his chair, napping in between calls. An obviously new recruit nervously waited for the coffee to brew, while placing two dozen donuts on two dozen different napkins.

And, not a single one of them noticed Sasuke and Naruto.

Fighting to keep hold of the whimpering blonde as the adrenaline began to rush out of his muscles, Sasuke barely had the energy to croak.

"Someone-!"

_Everything stopped._

A coffee cup dropped, spilling over the floor. All eyes turned towards the two boys, dripping in the police station doorway

"Someone- _Please_...help!"

_Action._

Sasuke felt as Naruto's broken body was lifted out of his arms, the blonde's lack of response to the movement causing his heart to beat faster. For a brief moment, the pale Uchiha wanted to reach out and grab him back, a tiny part of him certain that he and only he could protect the other boy. But, this insanity soon passed, gone before Naruto's blood had finished cooling on Sasuke's skin.

Despite being the person farthest away from the pair, the police captain had been the first to respond to the boys' cry for help. And with immense capability, he took complete control of the situation, fighting off temporary shock as he recognized the boy he now held.

"Yugao, Rin!" The two female officers stood with focused attention, waiting for their orders, laughter long forgotten, "It doesn't take a genius to realize that this boy isn't going to make it all the way to the hospital. Take him to the infirmary, at once. Tell Shizune to drop everything else. Rin, you will assist. Now, get moving!"

"Hai, Morino-sama," the women said with clipped competence, Rin carefully cradling the blonde boy, as they hurried out of the room. It was at about this time that Sasuke's arms began to tremble, ever so slightly.

"Aoba!" Morino Ibiki demanded with authority.

"Sir?" responded the man with the dark glasses, no longer lounging at his desk but poised for any necessary action.

"Call Jiraiya, and tell him..." the police captain's scar-seamed face sagged a little with the weight of bad news and responsibility, "Tell him to get his ass down here. The kid's hurt."

An anxious look on his face, Aoba questioned, "But, sir, Jiraiya-san's on assignment. He's been working on this undercover position for weeks and-"

"Was I asking for your opinion, boy, or did I not just tell you to call Jiraiya? I don't care what he's doing or how long he's been working on it. That's our Yondai-...that's his foster son in there, and I will be damned if I let him die before that old pervert gets another chance to see him. Now, get on the goddamned phone!" Ibiki barked, his normally cool temper failing to keep the heat out of his words.

"H-hai, Ibiki, I mean, Morino-sama, sir," the man began to frantically press the buttons of his desk phone, nerves making it into a game of hide and seek.

Whipping around with frustration and anger at this situation he was always forced into, this same painful drama that life liked to replay, Ibiki practically shouted at his newest recruit, who had done nothing during the crisis but watch with blank horror as he saw his first attempted murder victim, "Iruka! Those ladies are going to need something to keep them up, if that boy's going to make it through the night._ Shit_, Shizune has been here since dawn."

The police captain's temper drained away, as he saw the frightened expression on the young man's face, the thirteen donuts that had made it onto thirteen of the twenty four napkins, and the spilled coffee which had begun to stain the station's white linoleum floor, "Just-just bring them some coffee and try not to get in the way. Got it?" Ibiki's whole body seemed to sag with a deep sigh as Iruka rushed to fulfill the captain's orders, spilling two of the six cups he was trying to carry on the pale, blood-covered boy, who'd been watching the scene unfold in silence.

"G-gomen, I am so-" Iruka desperately tried to mop up the mess he'd made of the boy, only managing to further smear the coffee onto Sasuke's tacky arms.

"Iruka!"

"Hai, Morino-sama!" The new recruit bowed to the young boy in another apology and rushed out of the room, four remaining coffees balanced precariously in his shaking hands. Ibiki's attention, however, had already refocused itself on the pale Uchiha boy, trembling before him.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

It wasn't a question.

"First off, I suppose I should thank and commend you for helping our boy tonight. I'm sure that Jiraiya will want to speak to you to after...well, after this crisis has passed and everything calms down," the police captain did not reach out to shake the young boy's hand at this point, as many others would have. Sasuke correctly assumed that this was due to the fact that Ibiki already knew him too well. Touching led to crying and breakdowns and took away the empty comfort of shock, a comfort that Ibiki knew the boy needed if he was going to make it through this night in one piece.

"But, now, I'm afraid that pleasantries must be put aside in favor of questions that need answering," Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, "I have to admit that my shock at what's happened these past few minutes is almost overtaken by finding _you_ here. I did not think that you were friends with Naruto," Ibiki tried to say this as kindly as possible, but there was a hidden accusation he could not keep from lacing his words. The little blonde boy had practically grown up in the station, causing mischief and endearing himself to more than a few of the officers. Those friends who kept Naruto company in school (or the lack thereof) had not slipped anyone's notice.

The pale Uchiha's cheeks heated as his right hand reached over to grip his left arm in a gesture of defense. Taking a dry swallow and a deep breath, Sasuke explained as well as he could in a breathy mumble, "He wasn't in school today. Nar-," he stopped, the blonde's name bringing his mind too close to reality and a nervous breakdown, "H-He may be an idiot, but he never misses classes. Not for anything. And, well," Sasuke sighed with the confused pain of a child, unable to create a link between his thoughts and his gut, "Everything just... felt..._wrong,_ and I started walking. F-f-found him-"

"Excuse me, sir," Aoba interrupted, uneasily.

"What is it now?" responded Ibiki with annoyance, knowing how disastrous an interruption can be to a story like Sasuke's.

"I just got a hold of Jiraiya-san. He's on his way here. And...-and, the case against the Oto gang in the south quadrant is a bust. Jiraiya-san's cover was blown due to his, um, sudden departure and now-"

"Enough of the details, sergeant. Write it in your nightly report. We have more important things to deal with," Ibiki absorbed and dismissed the other man's weighty news, knowing that his attention was better used in helping the person who needed his skills most at the moment, Uchiha Sasuke.

"But, sir, I-"

"I said, enough, Aoba!" The look that the police captain gave his young sergeant had broken more than a score of men with its poisonous glare and only Ibiki's fatigue kept it from causing the night's first real fatality. So, Aoba began to busy himself with Iruka's forgotten job, placing the remaining eleven donuts onto individual napkins, regardless of the fact that no one was likely to have much of an appetite that night.

"Sasuke," Ibiki returned to the boy, "I believe it would be in our best interest to continue this conversation in my office. So, if you'd like to-" The scarred police chief had begun walking as he spoke, and only stopped when he realized that the pale Uchiha was not following him.

Sasuke stood, picking at the cold, blood-soaked cloth of his blue T-shirt as it tried to wetly cling to his skin. Brown coffee pooled at his feet.

With an understanding nod, Ibiki stated matter-of-factly, "You're right. Cleaning up first might be a good idea. You know where the washroom is?" he paused, waiting for the boy to answer with a bob of his head. Looking down at his own white dress shirt and the garish red smears covering it, "I have an extra button-down that I should probably change into, as well. After you're done, join me in my office. It's still the second door on the right."

With another nod of his head, Sasuke left for the bathroom, wondering if the police captain always kept an extra shirt in his office and whether or not it was due to situations like tonight.

Five minutes later, Sasuke rested his feverish cheeks against the porcelain of the police station's bathroom toilet seat, any questions forgotten in the broil of nausea that had overcome him after opening the restroom door.

It had been his hands. Seeing the pink of scrapped skin covered with dried brownish red blood and turned darker, near black with the stain of coffee, the boy had been unable to control the rising gorge in his throat. Wiping his mouth with the back of one hand and kicking at the metal plunger, Sasuke tried to send his emotions flushing down the toilet along with his half-digested supper.

Try, of course, is always the optimal word in situations like these.

Staggering over to the bathroom sink, the boy turned the tap for hot water on as far as it could go. And, despite the pain it would likely cause and the rising steam that served as a warning, Sasuke shoved his bloody arms beneath the purifying torrent and began to scrub himself clean with the station's generic, pink liquid soap.

_I just have to get it off. _

Scrub. Scrub, Scrub.

_I'll be fine, once it's gone. _

As Sasuke washed himself, the water periodically ran a light brown with the removal of cheap, police station coffee, but, unfortunately, it never ran pink or red or maroon or any version of any color that would mean Sasuke had succeeded in removing Naruto's blood.

The pale Uchiha tried harder, using a handful of brown paper towels to scrape at his stained skin. But, even when his arms became nearly as red as the stains, themselves, irritated and heated by the hot water, the blood remained. Choking back frustrated tears, Sasuke's hands gripped onto the edges of the sink, while his back hunched over in panic.

And, much like Naruto's earlier fear, this panic was quickly taken over by sudden, undeserving pain.

"Ag-," the boy choked back a yell, as the red blood on his arms began to burn into his flesh. Hands tightened their hold on the sink, and steam from his arms began to mingle with heat from the still-pouring water.

In horror, Sasuke watched as the stains continued to burn brighter, eating past both layers of skin and etching like acid into his bones. Barely seconds passed, before large black flakes began to crackle up his arm.

The pain kept him from screaming.

The pain kept him from moving.

The pain ate its way up his arm and into his collar bone and, eventually, spread itself across his face. White bone poked through burned skin, and Sasuke couldn't stop himself from tearing away at his forearms, tearing away at his cheeks, tearing away at anything.

_Anything to stop the pain._

And, suddenly, just as quickly as it had begun, the burning stopped. Tears came for the first time that night, and the young boy shook as he tried to force himself to look at what he'd become.

Wide, swollen eyes peered up through singed strands of black hair and into the police station mirror.

_Itachi?_

Sasuke's face was gone, ripped away by fire and his own clawing panic. In its place, the boy could only see his brother's eyes, his brother's hollow wrinkled cheeks, his brother.

Now, finally, the screams came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huff...huff...huff..."

The only sound in the dim, moonlit dorm room was that of Uchiha Sasuke, trying to catch his breath. Covered in a cold sweat that soaked his black hair and blue bed sheets, the young man's pale limbs refused to stop their shaking. Even, now, when the nightmare was over and he needed to regain control, they trembled.

_It's been years, since I've even thought about that night, _his breathing slowly began returning to normal, as Sasuke glared across the room at the sketch he'd gotten from Gaara during the soccer game earlier that day and one of the likely causes for this painful trip down memory lane. The well-drawn scars circling Naruto's stomach and broken-hearted smile were two of_ that _night's consequences. And, if anyone had bothered to ask him, Sasuke would have admitted that the grin was the worse of the two.

"_Ano sa, ano sa, Sasuke-teme, did you hear? They're going to let me try walking in a few days?"_

"_Oi, Sasuke! You shouldn't have bothered coming down this time. I didn't even need stitches."_

"_Hey, Sasuke...Do you think-um, do you think you could stay here a little longer? That nice cop, Iruka, already left for the night and Jiraiya had to work and...I...I'm scared."_

_And, everytime, he opened his goddamn mouth, he'd still be smiling that damned happy smile... God, I hated it, _the pale Uchiha leaned against his bed's backboard, trying to keep up the pretense that Naruto's distress was the only reason behind his nightmare. But, this was prevented by the salt of his sweat seeping into the deep set of scratches that now lined his arms.

_Huh, scratched myself in my sleep, I suppose. After..._, Sasuke was barely able to suppress the small shudder that threatened to rake over his body, _Itachi. _

Suddenly, the brunette's bed sheets had become uncomfortably sodden and restricting. There was a similar tightness to his throat as he arose, padding his way softly to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, Sasuke could not resist looking back to check on his sleeping (and snoring) blonde roommate. Still believing that he could somehow keep Naruto safe, if he just knew about the danger in time.

_I should have known about the attacks sooner. I've just been so busy, _Sasuke avoided the bathroom's large mirror as he turned the shower tap to its coldest setting. Removing his black boxers and soggy white beater, the boy surveyed the damage he'd done to himself but moments ago. Dark red lines cutting beneath the first layer of skin lined his forearms but grew fainter and more sporadic on his biceps and shoulders. Sasuke was fairly certain that there wasn't a single mark on his face.

With that thought, the pale Uchiha's fingers began to twitch like an addict's would after a dry spell, _I shouldn't have thrown out that last pack of cigarettes. I didn't think I'd need them, but, _God._..what I wouldn't give for one now. _

Sasuke was not a smoker.

In fact, he disliked tobacco and the overwhelming feeling of nausea and burning that always seemed to come over him, when he used it. Not to mention the racking cough and inability to breathe.

_But, it's nothing compared to what others have had to go through, _thought Sasuke as images of burning buildings and blackened, unrecognizable corpses filtered through his mind. And, for a moment, he had trouble catching his breath, even without the aid of smoke and matches.

Ten minutes later, the shower was still empty and running, and Sasuke was finally finding the courage to look at himself for the first time in months.

In the cloudy, bathroom mirror, the pale Uchiha saw that his face still held that soft beauty, so offensive to his innate sense of masculinity. There was the determined set to his mouth that he'd grown used to seeing over the years, after his parents' death. His cheekbones seemed higher due to a recent lack of exercise and an overabundance of stress hollowing them out. And, his eyes...

_Itachi's eyes._

Staring boredly back at the naked brunette were two dark blue eyes, reddened with nightmares from the past and sleep gone awry. Charcoal-like smudges swept beneath his lower lids like a sketch blurred by time. And, the hint of two lines extended down from the inner corners of each, caused by a lack of rest and piece of mind. They _were_ Itachi's eyes.

But, rather than trembling and breaking down as he had in his dream, this revelation only caused Sasuke's mouth to curl up at the corners and set itself even more firmly. He had grown up from the boy who'd broke down crying in the police station restroom after finding his soon-to-be best friend bleeding to death in an alleyway to a young man who'd learned the value of hard work and determination from that very same blonde idiot.

Stepping into the freezing cold shower, Sasuke felt goosebumps rise over his entire body, even while his fiery thoughts continued to temper his resolve, _I won't turn into him. I won't. _

Closing his eyes out of discomfort rather than enjoyment, the pale Uchiha let the water course through his hair and down his back, causing a shiver to skip down his spine, _But, I have been. Never talking to the few people I care about, holing myself up in this room, refusing to focus on anything but staying in this goddamn school. _

A small smile bit at the bottom of Sasuke's lip as he sank down into a cross-legged sitting position on the floor of the bathtub, _Dad did always say that I needed to be more focused...like Itachi. _

In a very sick and honest way, the memories of his father's unfair treatment and favoritism were comforting. Too often, people choose to remember only the good things about those who've died. But, Sasuke remembered everything; every scrap of memory was another way to hold onto them and he wouldn't have given a single one of them up.

The icy water pounded against the back of the brunette's exposed neck. As he stared down at his hands turning a light reddish-purple with cold, Sasuke remembered how when he was ten years old he'd found someone new to lose. And, this thought, that dream, Jiraiya's warning, Gaara's sketch, his eyes; they all served to remind him that there were worse things in this world than having to scrounge up the money for college.

Even more than that, Sasuke has begun to realize that there are two ways to lose someone. One, if death takes them away, and, two, if you break the bond, yourself. Unwittingly, the pale Uchiha had been working on the latter for the past week and a half by shutting himself away, leaving Naruto to grow and change without him. Isolating himself, perfecting himself,

_Just like Itachi always wanted. _

The smile was gone; the determination was not.

_No, I _refus_e. I will never be what he wants me to be. I will not lose the only things I still care about. I will not play the game his way. I _will _win, and I will do it _my _way. _

Unable to control his body's natural reaction any longer, Sasuke began to shiver as he wrapped pale arms around his bent legs. However, despite the cold, despite his weakness, the boy couldn't help but smile again as the knot his stomach had been tied into for the past nine years slowly began to unravel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: _

_The authoress appears to be sitting in the story's breakroom, stirring a cup of tea and reading a book. Next to her sits Hatake Kakashi, also drinking tea and also reading a book. A single lemon poppyseed muffin sits on a plate between them. Suddenly, the authoress looks up in surprise._

Oh, hello, _she closes the book,_ I suppose, your wondering why this chapter was so late. Well, it's not _actually _my fault. Not really. But, I will tell you _who _is responsible. I had forgotten about the release of a certain novel you may be familiar with and became completely captivated by its pretty words and magnificent plotline (and fanfiction).

_She slams the large hardcover book down on the table with a thump and it reads "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows"._

Don't blame me. Blame J.K. Rowling.

_At this point, Kakashi pulls down his mask and begins to chew on part of the muffin, offering a piece to the authoress, whom he then nudges, leans over, and whispers something to. Despite being a little aghast at having seen his true face, she shakes the little pink hearts out of her eyes and continues, _Ah yes, and my dear _friend_, here, says that I should also tell you how bravely I pushed an old woman out of the way of not one, but three large trucks, saving her life and the lives of countless children on a schoolbus that would have crashed into said trucks had they run over the old woman and come to a stop. This and the resulting paperwork left me with little time for writing.

Plus, there was something about getting lost on the road of life, but just know that it won't happen again. In other words, I won't promise without delivering. And, this is a super long interlude chapter, so that should make up for it a little, as it was only supposed to be three pages long and ended up being twelve.

_Now chewing on her half of the muffin, the authoress becomes slightly distracted by a dirty giggle from the silver-haired pervert and a few moments pass with them reading his book, munching on bits of muffin, and generally...stalling. _

Ok, ok, the real reason that I didn't get this chapter out sooner _was_ the HP book _and _that I have been working 55 hours a week and due to the fact that it was my birthday on the tenth. But, mostly, because this chapter made me a little sick at heart.

_Much like Lee, Kakashi throws a kind arm around her shoulders, comforting. The authoress desperately tries to stop the little pink hearts from fluttering out of her eyes and smacking the man in the face._

_Slightly out of breath, she continues, _And, because I am working on edits for earlier chapters (I just found out that I can edit old chapters and while I won't do anything major, I will be cleaning things up) while beginning three new stories: a one-shot examining canon Hinata in her mid to late thirties, a 6-7 chapter piece detailing the friendship/rivalry/whatever between Orochimaru and Jiraiya through the years, and my three chapter piece connected to "Painted Dreams" that shows us Shino, Kiba, and Hinata's childhoods. Plus, I am trying to add more drabbles to "Sunlight and Shadows".

Arg, lots to do.

_Now, Kakashi begins to point out interesting chapters in _his_ book, as a way for the authoress to take her mind off things. So, for good reason, the last few words of the author's note come out in a rush, muffin long ago consumed._

So, forgive me, please, and review andenjoy the chapter.

_Chapter 13: The Sand Sibs Return!_

_or _

_Everyone gets more character development, onto the KU Art Show!_

P.S. Oh, also, even though it was just Sasuke dreaming, his mind was able to concoct the Naruto beginning through the stories that the blonde foxboy has told him about that night.So, it is factual. More will be explained about Sasuke's connection to Ibiki and his parent's death in later chapters. Any questions, then emails or reviews work wonders. And, I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
